Waiting In The Wings
by IloveRossRikerandRydelLynchR5
Summary: Everyone's back at camp. Mitchie and Caitlyn think Jason needs a girlfriend. They have the perfect girl in mind. The only problem? She's super shy, she has a secret. What is it? Read to find out! Smitchie, Naitlyn, Jason/OC. RATING MOVED UP TO T.
1. Chapter 1

I know it's been a while since I've written anything, but I felt like writing a story about Jason, so here it is. BTW, there will be some Smitchie and Naitlyn. And since it's their second year at Camp Rock, Shane, Mitchie, Nate, and Caitlyn are counselors. But not Jason, since Brown doesn't trust him to look after the campers.

Chapter 1

"Hey guys!" Jason said, walking up to his friends, who were sitting on the pier. Shane was playing with Mitchie's hair, and they were making googly eyes at each other. Nate was absently strumming his guitar, while Caitlyn was tapping out beats to the music.

"Hey, Jason," Mitchie said, turning her attention towards him. "What's up?"

"Birds!" Jason said, as Shane smirked.

"Jase, is that all you ever think about?" Shane said, getting a slap from Mitchie. "What? I was just…"

"Birds are so cool!" Jason said, then frowned. "But whenever I see them, they're always with other birds. Just like you guys."

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn wondered. "Like us guys?"

"He means that they hang out together. Like we do," Shane suggested, trying to impress Mitchie by understanding what Jason meant.

"No, he means that every bird has a mate. You know, like they have their perfect match," Nate said, looking at Caitlyn as he spoke. "Just like I have mine." He took Caitlyn's hand in his, and kissed it.

"Aww!" Mitchie squealed, putting her hand over her heart, as Caitlyn looked at Nate lovingly. "You guys are soooo cute together!"

"We know," Caitlyn laughed. Then she turned to Jason. "That is what you meant, isn't it?"

"Wait, what?" Jason was looking at the trees around them, trying to find birds in the branches.

"You meant that every bird has his mate, and that we have ours," Shane repeated, as Mitchie slapped him again. "What was that for?"

"For making Jason feel bad, because he doesn't have a girlfriend yet," Mitchie replied. "Please excuse Shane, Jason. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut."

"Then you'll have to help me there, won't you, Mitch?" Shane said, his eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"What do you…Oh, I get it," Mitchie smiled, as Shane drew her into his arms and they started making out.

"Don't worry, Jason, you'll find someone soon. Hey, maybe we can help you," Caitlyn said, as Nate nodded.

"We're there for you, man," Nate added encouragingly. "I'll keep my eyes open."

"Oh no you won't," Caitlyn said, folding her arms and looking angry. "Mitchie and I will. Won't we, Mitchie? Mitchie!"

"Wh-What?" Mitchie said, once Caitlyn had pulled her away from Shane's embrace.

"I said, you and I will help Jason find his match. Just like we did," Caitlyn said, waiting for her words to sink in.

"That's a great idea!" Mitchie said. "And I know just where to begin…"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to all my awesome readers and reviewers for your awesome feedback!

vickybarb, yes, I did read the plot. I can't wait to see Camp Rock 2. The JB start filming in September, and then maybe it'll be out next summer…

ersy, thank you so much for being such an awesome reviewer. You always review my stories, and I can't appreciate your feedback enough. You have no idea how much your comments mean to me.

DemiLenaJonas, I could totally say the same for your stories. They're awesome! I can't wait to read more…I'm sure you'll have like 5 chapters up today, and I know I'll love (reading) them.

L is for Left, thanks for your feedback. I hope you think this one is just as good.

FYI, Chapter 3 will have Jason/OC, and maybe the one after that.

And I forgot to put the disclaimer last time, so, as always, I don't own anything except my own ideas (even though I really wish I owned the Jonas Brothers…I mean, Connect 3).

Chapter 2

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn wondered, once she'd forced Shane and Nate to go work on their lesson plans for class. Shane was teaching hip-hop dance and voice, and Nate was teaching guitar, percussion, and songwriting.

"You know Liz? The girl in my piano class?" Mitchie asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Caitlyn said, then her eyes widened. "You mean, the girl with the voice?"

"Yeah," Mitchie smiled wide. "I've seen her over by the bird sanctuary, feeding the birds and singing to herself."

"Her voice is amazing!" Caitlyn looked awed for a moment, then quickly recovered. "I mean, she's nowhere near as good as you are, but still…she's awesome! But wait a second, isn't she really shy?"

"Yeah, but so was I," Mitchie reminded her. "And maybe Jason's just the one to break her out of her shell. Just like Shane helped me find my voice."

"You know, you might be right," Caitlyn nodded slowly. "This just might work. She could learn to be more comfortable in front of people, and Jason could find a girlfriend. It's like killing 2 birds with one stone."

"Exactly," Mitchie smiled, then laughed. "Just don't say that around Jason."

Caitlyn laughed. "And don't mention eating anything with chicken in it. Even eggs. Jason would be completely offended by that. I should know, Nate mentions it to Jason every day during breakfast. He'll say, 'Hey Jason, want some eggs?' And then Jason will start crying and saying, 'You're mean! How can you kill poor innocent little birdies! They haven't done anything to you.', and run away. And Nate and Shane will be cracking up."

Mitchie giggled. "I know, I sit with you guys. But you gotta admit, his group hugs are awesome."

Caitlyn smiled. "Yeah, and seeing Shane's and Nate's facial expressions when Jason group hugs us is priceless."

Mitchie and Caitlyn cracked up, imagining Shane looking repulsed.

"He does give the best hugs though," Mitchie said, then quickly added, "Besides Shane, of course. And he can be really sweet. Excited, definitely, but sweet."

"I know! This'll totally work," Caitlyn said confidently. "It did for you and Shane."

"I don't know," Mitchie said uncertainly. "I mean, if it doesn't, Liz is going to be even more shy than she already is. And she'll never trust us again."

"It can't hurt to try, can it?" Caitlyn said, jumping to her feet. "Let's go!"

Just then, Shane ran over, with Nate right behind him.

"MITCHIE!!!!" Shane cried, throwing himself at her and holding her tightly. "Don't make me go that long without you again!"

"I tried to stop him," Nate said, glancing apologetically at the girls. "But you know he can't concentrate on classwork."

"Hello, I'm right here," Shane said, annoyed. "Stop talking about me when I'm standing right next to you."

"So, what are you talking about? Me and my incredible hotness?" Shane struck a pose, and everyone else burst out laughing. Shane, however, looked insulted.

"No…wait, where's Jason?" Caitlyn wondered.

"He's probably off watching birds," Shane answered, trying to redeem himself.

"Good…I think I've found the perfect girl for Jason," Mitchie blurted out. "She's an amazing singer, and her name's Liz…"

"Wait, Liz is in your class?" Nate's eyes practically bugged out. "She's in my songwriting class, and she's beyond incredible. I was going to put her in my advanced group."

"But you know I won't let you spend any time alone with her," Caitlyn stared into Nate's eyes, practically boring into them, her arms crossed.

"That must mean…" Shane began, before noticing Mitchie's expression. "…she's awesome at writing songs."

"Nice save," Mitchie gave Shane a dubious look. "I'll talk to her after class. I'll tell her to meet me by the bird sanctuary outside."

Nate smiled. "And I'll tell Jason that I'm gonna build him a birdhouse, and I'll put it in the bird sanctuary. Then he'll be hanging around there forever, waiting for me to build it and put it up."

Caitlyn squealed. "This is gonna be awesome!"

AN: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the late post, but I had absolutely no time to post until just now (thanks to my summer job :-( ).

Thanks to the following reviewers:

DemiLenaJonas, I thought Shane would say something like that. At least the old, jerky Shane would. And I tried to make everyone's quotes/actions true to their characters in the movie.

L Is For Left, since I can't post the URLs on here, I sent them to you in a separate message. And I'm happy you like it so far.

vickybarb, I could totally see that too. That's Jason for you…

SapphireJKL, aww, thank you so much :)! Here you go…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own ideas.

Chapter 3

Jason hummed happily to himself as he raced out of his guitar class. Usually he'd stay a little bit longer, but today was the day Nate was going to build a birdhouse for him. He couldn't wait!

He ran right over to the bird sanctuary, and sat down on one of the benches. He watched, fascinated, as the birds flew over and around him, chirping to themselves.

"Hi, birdies!" Jason said cheerfully, gazing in awe as the birds flew in circles around him. "Isn't it a beautiful day in the neighborhood?"

"Chirp, chirp," the birds replied.

"I know," Jason went on, thinking it was perfectly normal to talk to birds. "It's sunny, there's big, white, fluffy marshmallow clouds in the sky, and I can watch you guys all day! And Nate says he'll build a birdhouse for you to live in. Won't that be awesome?"

"Chirp, chirp," the birds said again.

"What colors do you want your birdhouse to be? Blue? Red? Yellow? Green? Purple?" Jason scrunched his face as he tried to think of other bright, happy colors. "Shane's favorite color is green, but mine's blue." (AN: I know that Kevin's favorite color is green, and Joe and Nick's favorite color is blue, but since it was mentioned in the movie that Shane's favorite color is green, I thought I'd make Jason's favorite color blue).

"I know, I'll make them blue AND green. Wait, what do you get when you put blue and green together? Nate told me green is made from blue and yellow, so blue and more blue and yellow makes…" Jason was confused now. "Maybe I'll just paint them in every color. That way, Shane won't be mad at me for making the birdhouse not green, and I'll have all the pretty colors you want, just in case you don't know which color you want. Is that OK?"

Before the birds could chirp again, Jason heard someone singing. The birds flew away, toward the voice, and Jason looked around.

"Wait, birdies, COME BACK!" Jason cried. "I promise, I'll make you a birdhouse. I just need to get paint, wood, some nails, a hammer…" Jason ran after the birds, trying to get them to stop and listen. "Where are you going?"

Just then, Jason saw someone in the sanctuary, on the edge of camp. It was a girl he'd never seen before, with long brown hair, and she was singing sweetly. The birds flew toward her, chirping in response as they finally perched on the bench where she was sitting.

AN: Any guesses as to who the girl is? Or if Jason will ever get his birdhouse? Review, and you might just find out.

I know it's really short, but the next part will be longer…maybe.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Thanks to the following reviewers:

SapphireJKH, you'll just have to wait and see ;-).

L is for Left, aww, thank you! Wait...the links didn't work? OK, try these (just take the spaces out, and it should work):

http : // www . disneysociety . com / 2009 / 07 / 08 / camp-rock-2-the-final-jam-debuts-in-2010 /

http : // news . yahoo . com / s / nm / 20090708 / en_nm / us_camprock

Let me know if the links don't work, OK?

BTW, I know my chapters are short, but that means I can update just about every day.

Chapter 4

"Whoa," Jason breathed, amazed by how the birds were so drawn to the girl. He made his way over slowly, trying not to scare the birds or the girl.

As soon as he got close enough, he strapped on his guitar, and started strumming along.

The girl gasped, jumping up from her seat and making the birds take flight. "Wh-who are you?" The girl asked, her eyes wide and scared.

"Hi! I'm Jason! I love your voice!" Jason said, putting his guitar down and sticking his hand out. He was trying to be polite. "It's so beautiful! And so are you!"

The girl stared at him as if Jason had two heads, then started running away from him as fast as she could.

"Wait!" Jason said, chasing after her. "What's your name? I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean to. Please, just stop running away!"

"Ow!" The girl cried out as she tripped and fell down, scraping her knee.

"Are you OK?" Jason said, crouching down and hugging her. "I didn't mean to scare you. This is all my fault!"

"N-no, it's OK," The girl said quickly, seeing how distraught Jason looked. Feeling braver, she said, "I'm Liz. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why are you hugging me?"

"Because," Jason said, thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world besides birds being the awesomest creatures ever, "hugs never hurt anyone, and they always make people feel better."

"Oh," Liz blushed. "But I don't even know you. How can you just hug a complete stranger?"

"You don't have to know someone to hug them," Jason said. "That's one way to make friends. So now you're my friend."

"I am?" Liz's eyes widened at Jason's words.

"Yeah!" Jason said happily. "Another way to make friends is to invite them over. Do you want to come over to my cabin? Your knee must be hurting…"

"Don't you think I should go to the nurse's cabin?" Liz suggested, suddenly a little afraid at the thought of Jason treating her scrape.

"No way! Nurses are scary," Jason shuddered. "They shove thermometers in your mouth, stick needles in your arms, and make you hurt even more. Plus that stuff they rub into you is way worse than eating eggs. Or being mean to birds."

"OK," Liz giggled at Jason's statements. Despite her initial impression, she was beginning to sense that Jason was really sweet and a total bird-lover. She knew she could open up and be herself around him and he wouldn't mind.

"And anyway, the nurse doesn't have those awesome Big Bird bandages that I have. You're gonna love those!" Jason said proudly. "They're soooo cute! I looked for them in stores, but they didn't have them. So I have those specially made. They're the best! But I don't let just anyone use them. Not even Shane and Nate, and they're my best friends. Even if they hate birds."

Jason helped Liz up, and as they walked slowly toward Jason's cabin, she smiled as he rambled on about everything.

AN: Aww, Jason made a new friend :-)! Isn't that cute? Lol.

Please review, OK? It'd make my day...


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks to MusicInMySoul and SapphireJKH for reviewing the last chapter.

Is it me, or is a Jason story automatically cute? I don't know, but it seems like Jason would be really hyper and "out there", yet sweet and loyal at the same time…kind of like a little kid in an adult body. Or better yet, a furry little puppy…yeah, that's what Jason reminds me of (I love puppies…they're soooo cute!).

Bonus Question: In this chapter, there's a quote by Nate. Can anyone tell me where it's from?

Chapter 5

"Hey guys!" Jason said, as soon as he and Liz arrived at his cabin. "This is Liz!"

"We know," Nate said, surrounded by all the music sheets on his bed. "Hey, Liz." He picked up his pillow and threw it at Shane, who was standing in front of their mirror, combing his hair and admiring himself.

"HEY!" Shane shouted angrily. "What'd you…" He spun around, throwing Nate's pillow back at him. He stopped in mid-sentence as he saw Jason's guest. "Hi, I'm Shane. But I guess everyone at camp knows that."

"I didn't," Liz said, as Shane dropped his comb.

"What?" Shane said, thinking she was joking.

"Dude, she's telling the truth. Don't you know her family?" Nate said.

"No, should I?" Shane said, still reeling from the possibility that someone didn't know who Connect 3 was. More importantly, they didn't know who Shane Gray was.

"Her dad's this world-renowned pianist, and her mother, a famous opera singer. They're both very into classical music and opera," Nate said, as Jason looked surprised, glancing back and forth between Nate and Liz.

"How did you know that?" Liz wondered.

"Nate knows everything about everything," Jason boasted. "He's a genius!"

"Well, actually, I'm three points shy of a genius, but who's counting?" Nate said. "How did you convince your parents to let you come here, if they're more into classical music and opera?"

"They finally agreed to let me attend, as long as I focus on playing piano and improving my voice technique, and writing classical songs. I'm not allowed to have friends or anything. No distractions," Liz explained, looking sad.

"But we're your friends, aren't we, guys?" Jason said, stressing the last part.

"Of course," Shane said, coming over and putting his arm around Liz. "I'm her friend."

"What…about…Mitchie?" Nate hissed at Shane.

"What about her?" Shane shot back. "We all know I love her. That doesn't mean I can't be friends with another girl. I'm friends with Caitlyn, but you don't seem worried."

"That's because I know she can take care of herself. Especially around you," Nate said confidently.

"Mitchie? Oh, you must mean my piano teacher…" Liz said, trying to put two and two together. "Wait, Shane, you're dating Mitchie? And who's Caitlyn?"

"Yes, he is," Caitlyn said, walking in, followed by Mitchie. Liz moved out from under Shane's arm, looking embarrassed. "You'll have to excuse Shane. Even though he's Jason's and Nate's bandmate, and Mitchie's boyfriend, he's still the biggest flirt on the planet. And I'm Caitlyn. I teach Dance 101 and music production. And I'm Nate's girlfriend."

"Ooh!" Jason suddenly exclaimed, not paying any attention to the others. He ran over and opened a drawer, and picked up a Big Bird Band-Aid. "I almost forgot."

"Seriously? A Big-Bird Band-Aid?" Shane looked annoyed. "Dude, you're not 5 anymore. Big Bird is so not cool."

"It's not for me, it's for Liz," Jason insisted. "And by the way, Big Bird is the COOLEST! He'd tell you himself, but then Snuffy would be lonely being all by himself. And do you know why Big Bird's the coolest? Because he doesn't go around picking on other people." He bent down, scrunched his face in concentration, and carefully put the bandage on Liz's knee, trying not to cause her any more pain. "Now Big Bird will make it all better."

"JASON!" Nate groaned, embarrassed.

Mitchie said, "Aww!", and Caitlyn started gushing about how cute Jason was, trying to take care of Liz.

"What happened?" Nate wondered.

"Oh, I scraped my knee while running away," Liz said, not wanting Jason in trouble for scaring her a little.

"Running away?" Caitlyn asked curiously, moving into Nate's lap as he wrapped his arms around her. "Is someone giving you trouble?"

"No, it's not that…" Liz trailed off, not sure if she could trust them.

AN: Should I continue?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to...

SapphireJKH - Thank you so much for your review. All I can say right now is that there's much more to Liz than you think…

L is for Left - I was so hoping you'd say that. And I'll try and update at least once a day. Is that OK?

Tic Tac Toe 03 - I'm happy you love it. And so do I…I never knew writing a Jason story could be so fun (or easy). It almost writes itself.

DemiLenaJonas - OMJ, it's so good to hear from you again! I missed you soooo much! (I know, I'm doing a Jason here...but seriously, I missed hearing from you). How was your weekend? I hope you had an awesome time...And you're right, Nick's quote is from JONAS.

Did anyone know the answer to my question? Here it is again...

In Chapter 5, Nate says, "...I'm three points shy of a genius, but who's counting?" Can anyone tell me what episode of JONAS his quote's from?

Chapter 6

"Um, guys?" Mitchie said, giving them a glance. Nate got the hint.

"I'll see you later, Caity," Nate whispered into his girlfriend's ear as she smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"Guys, let's go," Nate said, dragging Shane and Jason behind him.

"What? Why are we leaving? This is OUR cabin! They should leave," Shane protested. "And anyway, I still need more hairspray…"

"Dude, forget your hairspray. Just come on already," Nate rolled his eyes. "You too, Jason."

"Alright, I'm coming," Jason replied, annoyed by Nate's pushiness. He turned to Liz, and said, "I'll check on your knee later, OK?"

"Thanks, Jason," Liz smiled, as Jason gave her one of his bone-crushing hugs.

"Wait, you are gonna build that birdhouse for me, aren't you?" Jason asked Nate and Shane as they were leaving.

"Whatever you say, man," Nate said, rolling his eyes only when Jason looked away.

"Aww," Mitchie and Caitlyn gushed as soon as the guys were gone. "Wasn't that soooo sweet of Jason to do that?"

"Do what? He was just being nice," Liz said.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Caitlyn said mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Liz said, unaware of what Caitlyn was implying.

"Jason totally likes you!" Mitchie grinned, as Caitlyn nodded vigorously.

"What?" Liz panicked. "No! He can't!"

"Why not?" Caitlyn was surprised.

"Because…you heard Nate. My parents would never allow it. They're more…classical music, and Jason's rock and roll. They're opera and singing, and he's jamming on his guitar and doing powerslides on stage," Liz began pacing nervously now. "And we're just friends. I don't want to jinx it. There's too many obstacles in the way."

"Obstacles?" Caitlyn wondered, but Liz wouldn't say any more. She stopped, looking helpless as to what she should do.

"Come on," Mitchie tried to sound encouraging. "I'm sure your parents will be OK with Jason. Who couldn't love a sweet guy like him?"

"My parents won't," Liz said, flopping down onto Jason's bed. "They'd never let me date him, and I'm not even sure I'm ready for that. I mean, I don't even know him that well yet. And how could I ever date a famous rockstar like him? We're from two different worlds. And besides, he wouldn't want to date me. If I hadn't met him in the bird sanctuary, I'm sure he wouldn't even notice someone like me. Someone who doesn't like getting attention. Someone who just wants to be invisible. And with his millions of adoring fans, Jason could get any girl he wants, someone who's way more beautiful, can handle the pressures of being associated with someone famous, and…"

"Liz, stop worrying so much. You're perfect for Jason. And Jason totally wants to go out with you," Caitlyn said confidently, thinking silently to herself, _at least, I think he does. "Y_ou just need to spend more time with him." Caitlyn walked toward Liz and pulled her to her feet. "And who says you're not beautiful enough? I'm sure Jason thinks you're the most beautiful, amazing girl he's ever seen. And handling pressure? Mitchie and I can help you there. It's really not as hard as you think it is. Come on, come hang out with us. On second thought, hang out with Jaosn, Mitchie, and Nate. I have to babysit."

"Caitlyn, wait," Mitchie interrupted, then said, "Liz, would you excuse us for a second?"

Liz nodded.

Mitchie pulled Caitlyn into a corner and whispered softly to Caitlyn. "What do you mean, me and Nate?"

"I mean, Liz won't feel comfortable if she, Jason, and you and Shane, or Nate and me, spend a meal together. She'll feel like it's a double date, and she won't agree to go along with it," Caitlyn whispered back, glancing at Liz to make sure she wouldn't leave.

"But Shane won't like that," Mitchie replied uneasily.

"Don't worry, I'll persuade him," Caitlyn promised, her eyes glittering evilly.

"OK," Mitchie said, "Just don't be too hard on him. Or kill him."

"That won't be any fun," Caitlyn said dully. She liked putting Shane in his place.

Mitchie went back over to Liz. "Would you be OK with that?"

"I don't know," Liz said, still unsure.

"Come on, it's not like it's just you and Jason. Mitchie and Nate will be there to step in, in case you don't feel comfortable around Jason. What do you think? Is that OK?" Caitlyn said, coming over.

"I think she needs to go talk to Jason first," Mitchie said, remembering how she felt when Shane first asked her out. "Do you want to do that?"

"Yeah, I think I should," Liz said, trying to convince herself that that was the right thing to do. Part of her wanted to see what Jason would say, while the other part wanted to hide and protect itself, just in case Jason laughed at her and said he'd never date someone like her, someone who wasn't that beautiful, or didn't have as much musical talent as other people, or wasn't outgoing enough. That was exactly what she felt whenever her parents talked to her. They always talked about their accomplishments, and how they expected her to follow their example, and Liz never felt like she was good enough, or that she belonged in their family.

Liz sighed, and gave them a small smile, while Mitchie and Caitlyn exchanged curious glances. "OK, I'll do it." Liz said, getting up. "On one condition. Would you come with me?"

"Of course," Mitchie and Caitlyn said together. They slung their arms around her shoulders, and the girls walked back to Connect 3's cabin.

AN: I hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter. What did you think? Please let me know in a review.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thanks to my reviewers:

SapphireJKH – I know…I'd hate to be Liz too. Always being pushed to do what her parents want. There are some parents like that though (sad but true).

DemiLenaJonas – You're absolutely right! YAY! (excuse my Jason moment as I do a happy dance). *coughs* OK, here's the next chapter.

WARNING: Do not read this if you're underage. Rated T due to mentions of abuse.

Chapter 7

"Jase, you should totally go for it," Shane said. "Liz seems really nice. A little quiet, maybe, but I'm sure you can get her to open up."

"What?" Jason looked confused.

"What Shane means is that you should ask her out," Nate explained, as Jason's eyes grew round.

"But I don't even like her like that," Jason said. "Do I?" He looked at Nate.

"Yeah, you do," Nate said, putting his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Jason said.

"Jase, since when have you ever given anyone, let alone a girl, one of your Big Bird bandages?" Nate asked.

"Dude, you're right!" Jason said slowly, the realization sinking in. "Liz is so nice, and she doesn't make fun of me. And birds love her! She must be the one…"

"There's only one way to find out," Shane suggested. "Go talk to her."

"About what?" Jason started worrying. "All I know is birds, and playing guitar, and rockin' on stage, and she's way more…what's the word?" He looked at Nate for help.

"Sophisticated?" Nate supplied.

"Yeah, that," Jason sighed. "And smart. She'd never like a guy like me."

"How do you know?" Shane demanded.

"Shane's right, Jase," Nate said. "You'll never know unless you try. Just go talk to her."

"Yeah, dude," Shane encouraged Jason. "Go for it!"

Jason got up, and looked at his friends. "Now?"

"Now," Nate and Shane chorused. "Now go!"

"OK, OK," Jason said, going on his way.

Jason trudged slowly, taking in the familiar sights and sounds. He let his mind drift…

"_JASON!" His dad roared, throwing his son's bedroom door open and startling him. Jason had been practicing his electric guitar, and was just about to launch into a guitar solo. His mother followed them into the room, looking frightened. She knew not to speak up when her husband was in one of his moods._

_Jason stopped, looking scared at his dad. He put his guitar down, and unplugged his amps._

"_What is it?" Jason said, thinking hard._

"_What is it?" His dad spat out angrily. "What is it?" His voice rose, and Jason winced. "How many times do I have to tell you to do your chores?"_

"_I'm sorry, I'll go do them now," Jason said, getting up and trying to escape._

_His dad pushed him back down. "No, you listen to me, and you listen good. I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. But you never listen. You just come in here, and waste your time on something that'll never happen. News flash, boy, you'll never make it in music. Give up this stupid dream of yours, and do what I tell you when I tell you to do it. Got it?" His dad glared at Jason, expecting a response._

"_Yes, sir," Jason mumbled, looking down and fighting back tears._

"_What did you say? Speak up, boy," His dad said harshly. "And look at me when I'm talking to you. Now what was that again?" _

"_Yes, sir," Jason said again, this time a little louder. He tried not to sniffle._

"_I can't hear you," His dad cupped his ear, then pulled Jason up by his hair, so that they could see eye to eye. When Jason didn't respond, his dad struck him. "ANSWER ME! NOW!"_

_Jason cowered, and his dad struck him again and again until Jason's mom intervened. She threw herself across her son, and refused to get out of the way when her husband yelled at her._

"_Don't you protect that rebellious son of yours. He needs to learn responsibility, and he needs to accept the consequences when he doesn't do what he's told," Jason's dad said angrily, reaching up and slapping his wife. "And you, you should know not to interfere."_

"_Jason's a good boy. He is," Jason's mom said, crying and hugging Jason as if he were the most precious, fragile gift in the world._

"_Stop babying him," Jason's dad commanded, then shook his head at the both of them and walked toward the door. "You know what, boy? You're not worth it. I'm going out. And, by the time I get back, this place had better be spotless. Don't even think about asking your mom to help you." The door slammed on his way out, and Jason rushed into his mother's arms and let his tears flow._

"_Why does he hate me so much, Mom?" Jason sobbed into his mother's arms._

"_Shh, honey, your dad doesn't hate you," Jason's mom cried with him, her heart breaking in two. "He just doesn't understand your dream of becoming a famous musician."_

"_Someday, when I get famous, I'll get you out of here, I promise," Jason said._

"_That's it, honey. Be like the birds. Be free. And love everyone, no matter how they treat you. Including your dad…"_

"_Mom, how can I? Especially when I'm not good enough for him?" Jason cried._

"_Honey, you're better than you think. Don't ever put yourself down. Just be yourself. Don't worry about your dad, he'll come around. And hug everyone you see. Hugs never hurt anyone. So give them freely, and be nice to everyone. Don't worry about what other people think," Jason's mom advised, holding Jason close._

"_I will, Mom, I promise," Jason said, determined to fulfill his mother's wishes._

Jason inwardly shuddered as he remembered that moment. He tried to focus on something else, something happier.

"_Mom! Mom! I got in! I'm going to Camp Rock!" Jason said, racing into the kitchen, waving an opened envelope. His dad was out of town on business, and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. "You know, the music camp that everyone goes to if they want to be discovered."_

"_Honey, that's wonderful!" Jason's mom said happily. _

"_It starts in a couple of days, so I'd better get packed," Jason said, and his mother smiled._

"_I'll drive you there. It'll be our little secret, OK, sweetie?" Jason's mom said."Your dad would be furious if he knew."_

"_I know. And thanks, Mom. You're the best!" Jason disappeared into his room, and his mom smiled as she heard Jason rocking out on his guitar._

AN: So, what'd you think? I had more written for this chapter, but there's a LOT more, so I decided to break it up into two chapters. Please let me know…


	8. Chapter 8

You guys are awesome! I love reading your reviews. The last chapter was especially difficult to get through without crying up a storm and feeling bad for Jason and his mom, but that part really needed to be written.

DemiLenaJonas, to answer your questions, yes, yes, and I know their real dad wouldn't do that to him, or any of them. And yeah, I know it totally sucks, but unfortunately, it does happen to a lot of kids.

L is for Left, I know…I had this written, but I wanted to get it just right. FYI, I'm pretty sure there'll be more flashbacks in later chapters.

SapphireJKH, I couldn't agree with you more about everything you said. Even if it goes against their SOS song (where they sing about hugs being overrated…I don't think so, and I'm sure they don't either – or they wouldn't hug their mom).

Chapter 8

Jason smiled, thinking about how his mom supported him and was there for him, no matter what he wanted to do. He thought about how his mom came to see him and his friends on the final day of camp, and how his dad was too busy on one of his frequent business trips to be there to support him and his dream.

"_Guess what?" Nate said, coming into the cabin that he shared with Jason and another boy named Shane Gray. Nate Black was one of those people who had musical genius written all over him. He sang, played guitar, piano, and drums. He could play any instrument, as long as he had enough time to learn how to play it._

"_You built me a birdhouse?" Jason asked hopefully._

"_No, Jase," Shane said, following Nate and sitting down. "I'm sure Nate didn't build you a birdhouse. Nate, what is it?"_

"_I heard there will be agents looking to sign new talent at Final Jam tonight. You know, if we play really well, we could get a record deal!" Nate said, his eyes shining._

"_No way!" Shane jumped up and hi-fived Nate. "We'd better practice then."_

"_Yeah, we should. Let's go," Nate said, as Jason followed them. _

_At Final Jam…_

"_Next up, Shane, Nate, and Jason," Brown Cesario, the camp director and Shane's uncle, announced, standing center stage. He ran backstage and spotted his nephew and his friends. "Get ready to rock, boys. You're on…"_

_Shane walked out on stage first, loving the sound of girls screaming and calling his name. He loved to be the center of attention, getting the crowd worked up._

_Jason trailed behind, lost in his thoughts. This was it. This was his time to show the world who he was. This was his time to lose himself in his music and be free, like the birds. It was time for him to fly, time for him to soar._

_At the end of their performance, the crowd was on their feet, the applause deafening._

_Brown went out and silenced the crowd. "As you know, the winner of Final Jam gets a record deal with Hot Tunes. Now it's time for our judges to pick the Final Jam winner. Be back in a few…" He jogged off stage, and the lights dimmed down._

"_What do you think?" Brown asked the judges._

"_The last group. That was awesome!" One of the judges said._

"_I know. That one kid…Nate? He plays everything! Guitar, piano, drums…you give him an instrument, and he'll be playing like a pro in no time at all. That kid's going places," a second judge added. _

"_And the one in the middle, he's got stage presence…he's your nephew, isn't he?" A third judge said._

"_Yes, my sister's son," Brown beamed._

"_He's incredible. He knows how to move on stage, how to get the crowd going. Did you hear how the crowd cheered for them at the end? That was amazing," the third judge said."He's got my vote."_

"_So…that's it, then? My nephew's group?" Brown said. The judges nodded, wrote it down on a piece of paper, and gave it to him. Brown jogged back out to center stage, and tapped the microphone._

"_All right, settle down," Brown said, clearing his voice. "And the winners of Final Jam are…Shane Gray, Nate Black, and Jason Green!"_

_The crowd erupted in cheers and applause, and the boys went up on stage to talk to Brown._

"_Congrats, boys, I knew you had it in you," Brown smiled at them. "You just got yourselves a record deal."_

"_NO WAY!" Shane yelled happily, as Jason hugged him. He pushed Jason away, looking confused. "Dude…I don't do hugs."_

"_You don't?" Jason said, surprised that anyone would turn down a free hug. But Shane was already high-fiving Nate._

"_We got a record deal!" Nate high-fived Jason. "What should we call ourselves?"_

"_How about…The Birdy Bunch?" Jason said. "I love birds! And group hugs."_

"_Oh no…" Shane muttered. "I don't think so, dude. I don't want people to think we're birdbrains. And we're definitely not going to call ourselves The Huggers, or anything related to hugging."_

_Brown laughed at the boys' conversation._

_The three of them stood there, thinking hard, as Brown watched them._

_At last, Nate snapped his fingers. "I've got it! How about…Connect Three?" Nate suggested. "You know, like the game, only there's three of us. And we connected when we first played together just now."_

"_Yeah," Shane murmured. "Connect Three. I love it! Jase?"_

"_I don't know…I like the Birdy Bunch better," Jason said. _

"_Uncle Brown?" Shane said, hoping his uncle's opinion would settle it._

"_No, Shane, I'm not getting involved in this," Brown held up his hands and backed away. "Jason, if you want to be called the Birdy Bunch, you'll have to find three girls to join your group."_

"_Girls?" Jason's face paled at the thought. "On second thought…Connect Three it is! GROUP HUG!"_

"_Not again…" Shane and Nate groaned, right before Jason engulfed them in a big bear hug._

"_YAY!" Jason said excitedly._

_Then Jason's mom came and took them all out to a celebration dinner, and Brown tagged along, saying he had to watch Shane, for his sister's sanity, and everyone else's._

Then Jason remembered their first tour, and what it was like to be on stage performing in front of thousands of fans. It was nothing like Jason had ever experienced before, and it was beyond amazing.

_Jason kept his promise to his mom, and took her out on tour with them as the group's chaperone. The manager thought it was a great idea, not to mention marketing strategy, and Jason's mom had been with them from day one. She still stayed with Jason and his band, wherever they went, and once the group had made their first few million, they bought a house that she could stay at when they weren't on tour._

Jason thought about how his life had been up to that point, and how he overcame the odds and proved his dad wrong. If he could play a concert to thousands of screaming fans chanting his name, talking to Liz wouldn't be that hard, would it?

Jason was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see where he was going, and he bumped into someone. Three someones, actually.

"Jason?" Liz said, her throat closing up.

"Liz?" Jason said, then looked at the other girls with her. "Mitchie? Caitlyn? What's up?"

"Um…" Mitchie was at a loss for words.

Caitlyn thought fast. "Liz really wants to talk to you, and we're here to support her."

"She does?" Jason said. "I mean, you do? I was just coming to…" Jason tried to think of something intelligent to say. "…check on your knee. Are you OK? Do you need a hug?"

"I'm fine, Jason," Liz laughed as Jason pulled her into a hug anyway.

"How's Big Bird?" Jason asked. Mitchie and Caitlyn looked confused.

"He's fine…Just doing his job," Liz said seriously. She pointed at her knee, and Mitchie and Caitlyn smiled at each other.

"Good, because I need to talk to you about something," Jason gulped, then took a few breaths to calm down. It didn't work.

"Um…would you excuse us, please?" Liz looked at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Are you sure?" Mitchie asked.

Liz nodded. "I think so…Yes. I'll be fine."

"OK," Caitlyn said, looking doubtful.

"Come on, let's give them some room," Mitchie said, pulling Caitlyn away.

"But I want to hear what they're saying," Caitlyn whined.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it later," Liz promised.

Satisfied, Caitlyn and Mitchie left.

AN: Next up, Jason and Liz talk…What happens? You'll just have to wait and see.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: You guys are awesome! I love reading your reviews. The last chapter was especially difficult to get through without crying up a storm and feeling bad for Jason and his mom, but that part really needed to be written.

DemiLenaJonas, thank you so much. I know you can't read this for a while, so…I hope you had an awesome trip.

SapphireJKH, I hate cliffhangers too…And this is another mini "cliffhanger", since I'm still getting the next chapter absolutely perfect. I'm like Nick J that way.

Chapter 9

"So…" Jason said, trying to be calm even though his heart was beating 300 times a minute in his chest.

"So…" Liz echoed, not knowing what to say.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Jason asked, noticing Liz's panicked look.

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could talk," Liz said. "You know…in private."

"Aren't we talking now?" Jason replied.

"Well, yes, but…I mean…Do you like me?" Liz said, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Of course I like you!" Jason pulled Liz into another hug. "You're my friend. Why wouldn't I like you? You're so nice, and you don't pick on me, and you're beautiful…"

"Oh no…" Liz realized what Jason was trying to say. "You do like me."

"Oh," Jason said, finally understanding what Liz was getting at. "Yeah, I guess I do. Why? Do you like me back?"

"Jason, I think you're totally sweet, and very nice, but…" Liz said, not wanting to hurt him.

"But you don't like me," Jason said, tears coming to his eyes. "I thought…"

"Jason," Liz said, her heart sinking. "That's not it."

"Then what is it?" Jason said, hope rising again.

"My parents," Liz said. "If we did start dating, they'd ruin it by coming to Final Jam. And then they'd find out, and I'd never be able to see you again, and anyway, what makes you so sure that we can be together? I mean, you have tours coming up, and long-distance relationships never last, and I'm sure your parents won't like me…"

"That's not true," Jason said, thinking that his mom would love Liz. He wasn't so sure about his dad though, but decided to keep that to himself for now. "And I'd never let your parents come between us. I really like you."

"I really like you too, Jason," Liz smiled.

"YES!" Caitlyn said, popping out from behind the nearest cabin. She froze, looking at them in shock. "Oops!"

"Sorry, guys," Mitchie said, coming over and grabbing Caitlyn. "I was halfway back to our cabin before I realized Caitlyn wasn't behind me. What'd I miss?"

"Jason was just about to ask Liz out!" Caitlyn squealed. "Weren't you?"

"Um…" Jason blushed a deep red, and he suddenly found it hard to speak.

"Liz, will you go out with Jason?" Caitlyn said impatiently. "Yes? GREAT! I'll go set up a table near the water. Dinner. Tonight. 7:30. Be there." Caitlyn marched away, then turned back to look at them. "Oh, and Liz? You might want to wear something nice. Not too dressy, but don't wear a paper bag either. On second thought, Jason might be into that kind of thing. Why don't you ask him?" Caitlyn winked at them, ignoring their blushes, then walked away.

Mitchie held her hands up and shook her head slowly from side to side. "I don't know anything. It was all Caitlyn." She ran away, trying to catch up to her friend.

"Will you?" Jason looked anywhere but at Liz, trying to keep calm.

"I guess I have to," Liz said, embarrassed by Caitlyn's comments. "I wouldn't want to disappoint Caitlyn and Mitchie."

"Forget them," Jason said, tilting Liz's chin so he could look into her eyes. "If you're not up for it, it's OK. I'll understand."

"No," Liz said, touched by Jason's sweetness. "I want to. Yes, I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Really?" Jason broke out into a broad smile. He couldn't believe it.

"Really," Liz smiled back shyly.

"YES!" Jason forgot where he was and started happy-dancing.

Liz giggled, watching Jason dance. Secretly, she wished she could be as free to do whatever she wanted, to not care what other people thought. But she knew she had to live up to everyone's expectations, and she hated letting everyone else down, especially when it meant that people wouldn't like her or want to be her friend. But she couldn't deny what she was starting to feel for Jason, and while those feelings scared her and made her nervous, they also made her feel like someone really cared about her and wanted to spend time with her, and that made her happier than she'd ever been.

AN: Next up, Jason and Liz go on a date…What happens when Shane, Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Nate get involved? You'll just have to wait and see ;-)!


	10. Chapter 10

SapphireJKH, thanks so much for your review. Just wait…it'll get cuter. But then again, any story would be really cute if Jason were in it. Anyway, this chapter's for you.

Chapter 10

"So…" Caitlyn bounced up and down, impatient. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Shane said firmly, even when Caitlyn threatened to replace his hairspray with purple hairdye.

"Fine," Caitlyn grumbled, crossing her arms. "Shane, you go charm the violin class then. Mitchie, you go get the birds of paradise, and Nate, stop doing homework and go find a table and help me set up."

"A rockstar's job is never done," Shane reminded her.

"You mean popstar!" Mitchie and Caitlyn said together, as Shane scowled and Nate laughed.

"Stop laughing and get to work!" Caitlyn commanded, as everyone started running around.

_Meanwhile…_

Jason's POV:

Oh my blue jay, I can't believe Liz wants to go out with me! I hope I don't scare her away. I mean, I do talk about birds a lot. And she might think I want to marry one. Or change my last name to Bird. Which would be cool, because then I'd be related to Big Bird, and get to play with Snuffy, and Ernie, and all those other super cute Muppets. Except maybe Oscar and Bert. They're pretty grumpy, even more than Shane in the morning. Who doesn't love getting up before dawn? That's the best time, because you can see the birds as they're waking up, and then you can hear them chirping to one another. And they're so beautiful…just like Liz. I can't believe she likes me. I thought all girls thought Shane and Nate were the cutest. They get all the attention. I'd better make sure I get a nice suit and tie for tonight. Wait, I didn't bring one. Oh no…I have to ask Brown if I can go get one. And some birds of paradise to give to Liz. I just hope she doesn't think I'm a birdbrain. Or completely obsessed with birds…

"Brown!" Jason said, racing to Brown's cabin.

"Jason, what's up?" Brown said, opening the door before Jason ran right into it.

"I have a favor to ask you," Jason said, more excited about his date than he'd ever been about any concert he'd performed.

"What is it?" Brown wondered. With Jason, it could be anything.

"I met a girl…" Jason said. "And I really like her. Birds like her too, and you know how I love birds…"

"Go on…" Brown prompted.

"And I was wondering if I could go and get her some birds of paradise. They're my favorite kind of flowers. And I need to get a suit and tie."

"A girl, eh?" Brown smiled. "I don't see why not. I'm a sucker for romance. I think I have a suit and tie you could borrow. Let me see…" He went over to his closet, rummaged in there and pulled out a suit and tie. "This is for when I have to meet the press. You know, to advertise Camp Rock. Not that it needs any press…it practically advertises itself."

"Thanks, Brown…" Jason said, taking the suit and tie.

"As for the flowers, go on, mate. Go get your flowers, and get your girl," Brown smiled at Jason.

"Thanks, Brown!" Jason said, already heading toward the door.

"Hey Shane!" Jason said, seeing his bandmate. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Jase," Shane said. "I need to talk to Uncle Brown about something."

"Is it something important?" Jason asked, intrigued.

"You'll see," Shane said, walking toward Brown's cabin.

_An hour later:_

Liz's POV:

Oh no…what have I gotten myself into? I can't date Jason! My parents would kill me and Jason, and I'm not even good enough for him. He's a famous popstar, and I'm just a girl who loves being invisible. Maybe I should go talk to Jason and call this date off. But I don't want to hurt him either. He seems to be really happy that we're having dinner together tonight. What should I do? I should talk to Mitchie and Caitlyn. They'd know what to do…

Liz walked around until she found Mitchie.

"Mitchie, can I talk to you?" Liz said shyly.

"Of course you can," Mitchie smiled at her. "What's up?"

"Jason," Liz sighed.

"I think I know just what you mean," Mitchie smiled, remembering how she felt when she thought Shane liked her. It made her nervous and doubtful of herself

"You do?" Liz was shocked.

"Been there, done that," Mitchie replied. "I think I know just what to do," Mitchie smiled wider, as she grabbed Liz's hand and dragged her off. "Come on, it's time to make you irresistible. Jason won't know what hit him."

"I don't…" Liz mumbled, but Mitchie assured her.

"Trust me, this'll work," Mitchie said. "Just have faith in yourself. And be yourself. Jason will love you for it."

"How can I be, when I don't even know who I am?" Liz murmured to herself.

"Then it's time to find out," Mitchie encouraged her. "Here, try this." She gave Liz a light blue dress to put on. It was a little loose on Liz, but it was good enough. Then Mitchie put Liz's hair in curlers, then applied some blush and mascara to Liz's face.

Once Mitchie took the curlers out, Liz couldn't believe what she saw in the mirror. "Is that...me?"

"Yeah, that's really you," Mitchie smiled, as she saw Liz's amazement. "You look awesome!"

"Thank you, Mitchie," Liz said, tears coming to her eyes. "No one's ever done anything like this for me."

"Don't cry," Mitchie said. "You're going to ruin your mascara."

The girls laughed together, and Liz grew quiet. "You're a good friend, Mitchie. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me," Mitchie blushed. "I'm happy I met you. And you can always ask me for advice, or hang out with me anytime, no matter what Shane says. That's what friends do."

"It's time," Liz said nervously, glancing at her watch.

"Time to go," Mitchie said. "You OK?"

"I will be…" Liz gulped. "Once it's over…"

"Don't worry so much," Mitchie said. "It'll be OK. If all else fails, talk about birds. Jason loves them."

"I know," Liz said, laughing nervously. "How do I look again?"

"You look great," Mitchie said. "Just stop worrying, and you'll be fine."

"I hope so," Liz worried even more.

The girls made their way toward the place Caitlyn said they were having dinner.

"Oh no…" Liz said, noticing Jason wasn't there. "Jason's not here…"

"Yet…" Nate ran in, his cell phone in hand. "He just called, says he's running late, and he told me to tell you not to start without him."

"So he's coming?" Liz asked, her nerves already frazzled.

"He says he's on his way, and don't fly away," Nate shook his head, then put his ear back to the receiver. "Yes, Jason, I just told her. No, I won't tell her that. Tell her yourself."

"Fine, I will," Jason said, stepping out in a black tux and bowtie. He held out a bouquet of flowers. "These are for you."

"Jason, they're beautiful," Liz blushed, putting them in the center of the table. "What kinds of flowers are these? I've never seen them before."

"They're birds of paradise. My favorite flower," Jason said. "What's yours?"

"Now that I think about it, I'd say…mine are birds of paradise too," Liz murmured absently, gazing at the flowers, and then back at Jason. Her heart did a little flip, then resumed beating fast.

"Aww," Caitlyn said, her eyes tearing up. "Aren't they the cutest…"

"Shh!" Nate commanded.

"What did you say?" Caitlyn hissed. "Are you trying to shh me? Don't even think about…"

"Relax, Gellar," Shane smirked. "I think we should leave them alone…"

"For now, anyway," Mitchie added. She motioned for Nate to serve their meal.

AN: Should I go on? Please review if you want me to continue.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thanks to...

SapphireJKH - You're awesome! Thanks for reviewing every chapter...But I'd write even if you didn't review this (although I'm happy you do), because I love to write. I can't stop…I live to write. Especially if it's about my favorite guys.

Cariad1987 - Aww, thank you! I'm so happy you think it's cute. Is this soon enough? Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Connect 3 or anything Disney related. But I do own Burnin' Up (Not the song. The...well, you'll see). And weird food combinations. There's nothing wrong with experimenting, is there? Lol.

Chapter 11

"Good evening, Mr. Green and Ms. …" Nate trailed off, "Pardon me, but what's your last name?"

"Just call me Liz," Liz giggled. "Ms. just makes me sound old."

"Very good," Nate said, trying to sound like a professional waiter. "Would you like to order from our menu?"

"You have a menu?" Jason asked, shocked.

"Yes, we have some delicious appetizers you could start off with. How about some pate, or caviar, or…"

"Do you have any French fries?" Jason asked. "I love French fries. With mustard, of course."

Nate looked briefly disgusted at Jason's choice of topping, then said, "Would you like the same as well, Liz?"

"Yes, please, if it's not too much trouble," Liz smiled politely. "Thank you."

"Very good, I'll have those out shortly. And what would you like to drink? We have mineral water, various fruit flavored teas and lemonades, the finest coffees…" Nate waited for their answer.

"Can I have some Starbucks?" Jason asked. "I'd like a chai latte with extra chai, no water and with skim milk." (AN: That's Kevin's favorite Starbucks drink, so I thought Jason would love it too).

"Liz?" Nate asked patiently, although everyone could tell he was getting annoyed.

"I'll have some mineral water, " Liz said, biting off a smile.

"I'll bring those out to you shortly," Nate said, a smile pasted on his face. He walked away, grumbling, "Of all the things to order…French fries and Starbucks…I might as well give you a Happy Meal."

As soon as Nate was gone, Jason and Liz fell into an awkward silence.

"So…" Liz began, trying to think of something to say.

"Have you been writing any songs lately?" Jason asked quickly, trying to start a conversation about something he thought she'd want to talk about.

"Actually, yeah, I have," Liz said. "It's weird…sometimes the words just flow out from me so fast that I can't stop them, and at other times, I try to put something down on paper, and everything just comes out all wrong. It's like I know what I want to say, but I can't say it exactly right. You know?"

"Not really," Jason admitted. "I've never written a song."

"Really?" Liz said. "I always thought you wrote songs with Nate and Shane."

"No. Nate and Shane do all the work. The music, the lyrics, everything. I'm just backup," Jason said sadly.

"But without you, they'd be nothing," Liz said, putting her hand on his. "OK, not nothing, but…you're like the glue that holds them together. You're always playing guitar, and that makes you the one they can always count on."

"I never thought of it that way," Jason said, realizing it for the first time. "I guess I am pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"Totally," Liz agreed. "Maybe one of these days, when you're not rehearsing, you could teach me how to play guitar?"

"I'd love that," Jason smiled. "And maybe you could show me how to write a song. Or maybe we could write one together."

"Sounds good to me," Liz replied, feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she smiled at Jason.

Nate came in, followed by Shane. Nate was holding the plate of French fries in one hand and a bottle of mustard in the other, while Shane was carrying Jason's chai and Liz's mineral water.

"Ooh, can you make a bird's nest out of the fries?" Jason said, as Shane and Nate set the food and drinks down on the table. "And maybe make little egg shapes with the mustard?"

"No!" Nate said, then tried to walk away as fast as he could.

"You're mean!" Jason said. "Can I get another waiter?"

"No!" Nate said, scowling. "Shane's helping me, so it's either me or him."

"Great…" Jason faked a smile, then said, "I guess I have no choice…I've seen Shane try to cook." He grimaced, then whispered loudly to Liz, "He's a disaster in the kitchen…Shane blows everything up…"

"HEY!" Shane protested. "How was I supposed to know that you don't cook a steak at 600 degrees for 30 minutes? I thought it'd cook faster."

"And as if that weren't funny enough, there were 20 fire engines that came to put out the fire. And then they stayed to get autographs for their daughters," Nate laughed. "We were there for an hour, and then we almost missed our photo shoot. And we had to go in with our singed clothes, and ended up being on the cover of Burnin' Up, that firemen's magazine that they publish."

"That's not funny," Shane scowled, crossing his arms as everyone else laughed.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Shane tried to change the subject. He grabbed the menu Nate was holding, and looked it over. "We've got honey pecan salmon, filet mignon, baby back ribs, lobster, sushi…"

"Do you have any spaghetti and mashed potatoes and gravy?" Jason asked. "I don't want the sauce, just spaghetti and mashed potatoes and gravy. I love mixing the noodles in the potatoes and gravy…it's so yummy!" (AN: I've tried that, actually, and even though it doesn't look good, it tastes awesome!)

"Is that even edible?" Nate looked disgusted. "Are you sure you don't want a pizza? Or maybe a couple of hamburgers?"

"I'm sure," Jason continued, not noticing Nate's expression. "Spaghetti and mashed potatoes is my favorite!"

"How Lady and the Tramp-ish," Shane said, then his eyes sparkled mischievously. "But it might be fun to start a food fight in…"

"Shh!" Nate elbowed Shane. "Don't give Jason any ideas...And anyway, we'd better place the…order."

"Yeah, and your drinks will be right out." Shane glanced at Mitchie, who nodded and went to get them.

"I love this place!" Jason said, as soon as they were alone again. "The people are so nice, and they get us everything they want."

"Of course they do, they're your friends," Liz said matter-of-factly. "And Mitchie's mom is making our food."

"She is?" Jason looked surprised. "I didn't know Mitchie's mom worked here."

"She's the head chef," Liz explained. "She was here last year too."

"She was?" Jason said, still amazed. "No wonder the food was better than before."

"Liz, here is your mineral water, and Jason, here's your chai latte with extra chai, skim milk, and no water," Mitchie handed them their drinks, and then went back to watching them

"Do you have any sugar? I like to put a lot of sugar in my latte," Jason asked. "Shane and Nate never let me have any. They think I'll get all hyper and crazy."

"Sure," Mitchie smiled, making a mental note to give Jason sugar substitute instead. She didn't want a hyper Jason on her hands.

"Thanks, Mitchie!" Jason said, as Mitchie came back with a container of sugar packets. "Hey, why are these blue? Aren't they supposed to be white?"

"Yes, they're usually white, but since it's a special night for the two of you, we packed it in special blue packets," Mitchie lied, hoping that Liz would go along with it.

"Aww, thanks Mitchie! You made it even more special. Isn't that right, Jason?" Liz caught Mitchie's gaze and smiled at Jason.

"Aww…GROUP HUG!" Jason stood up suddenly, as he went over and hugged Liz and Mitchie. "Much better…"

"Stop hugging Mitchie!" Shane stormed over, followed by Nate, who was carrying their meals. He didn't notice Jason's startled look.

"But I just called a group hug," Jason said, tears already forming in his eyes.

"Shane, it's OK, it's Jason," Mitchie said, then kissed Shane long and deep. "And you're the only one I'd ever do that to."

"OK," Shane said, his eyes glazing over. He sighed dreamily and melted into Mitchie's arms.

"Dinner is served," Nate announced, not breaking out of his British waiter role for one second.

"S'ghetti!" Jason cried happily. "And mashed potatoes…and gravy! YAY!"

"So Jason, how do you eat this again?" Liz wondered, as Jason spun the spaghetti around his fork, then put it in the mashed potatoes and gravy and twirled it around. Then he picked up the light brown glob.

"Open wide," Jason instructed. "The bird's flying back to the nest!"

Liz opened her mouth, and Jason stuck his fork into her mouth.

After a few seconds, Liz could finally speak. "Hey, it's really good!" Liz was shocked. "I wasn't sure about it before, but this is delicious!"

"I know!" Jason said, getting a giant sized forkful of spaghetti, mashed potatoes, and gravy. He got so much that only half of it went in. His mouth was covered in mashed potatoes and gravy, and a few noodles were sticking out.

"Jason, you have a little…" Liz said, taking her napkin and wiping it off.

"So do you," Jason said, looking into Liz's eyes. "Here, I've got a better idea…" He gazed at Liz, taking the napkin from her.

"May I…?" Jason trailed off, waiting until Liz understood what he meant.

"Yes," Liz said, glancing around to make sure they were alone. Then she nodded at Jason to continue.

Jason leaned forward, and before Liz knew it, Jason's lips were on hers. Soft and gentle, they moved slowly as Liz's senses swam.

AN: Aww, wasn't that cute? Do you want me to continue? Let me know by reviewing!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks to SapphireJKH and Cariad1987 for reviewing. You guys are the awesomest reviewers ever!

SapphireJKH, I didn't know you could post fanfiction on Quizilla. Do you have to pay to sign up? And what kinds of fanfiction are allowed on there? Anything else besides JB fanfics?

Cariad1987, I know...but I thought I'd get in as much fluff as possible. You never know when the story might take a turn for the worse…

Chapter 12

_I can't believe this is happening_. Liz thought to herself, as Jason pulled her closer to him, deepening their kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

_Oh my bird…_ Jason thought. _I'm kissing the most amazing girl I've ever met. She's even better than any bird. Oh my bird…did I really just think that? I must be in love!_

Jason and Liz finally came up for air, and as they did so, they heard Caitlyn squealing happily.

"EEP!" Caitlyn said, snapping a picture with her phone. "This is soooo going on Twitter, Facebook, MySpace, YouTube…"

"NO!" Liz stood up, looking shocked and scared. "Caitlyn, please don't…"

"Why not?" Caitlyn asked.

"It's hard to explain," Liz said, trying to keep calm. "Let's just say…I want to keep me and Jason quiet. For now."

"But you guys are soooo cute together," Caitlyn protested.

"If Liz wants to keep us quiet, then let's keep it quiet," Jason said, coming to Liz's defense. "Caitlyn, give me your phone."

"NO!" Caitlyn ran away. Jason chased after her. "Nate, don't just stand there. Help me!"

"So, who're you going to help?" Shane said, laughing and putting an arm around Nate. "Your bandmate and best friend, who you've gone through practically everything with for the last 3 years, or your girlfriend?"

Nate looked torn, unsure who to pick.

"Mitchie, HELP!" Jason shouted, running after Caitlyn, who was still screaming her head off. "Caitlyn, GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!"

"What's the magic word?" Caitlyn taunted, as Jason thought hard.

"Bird?" Jason suggested, as Caitlyn giggled and continued to run around.

"Caitlyn, please, just give him your phone," Liz pleaded.

"Ooh, that's it! It's please! Caitlyn, please, please, PLEASE give me your phone. Pretty please, with birds on top?" Jason stopped, running out of breath.

"Um…NO! I'll give you your phone, when birds swim and Shane has a good hair day!" Caitlyn screamed over her shoulder. She ran away, and Jason continued to chase her.

"HEY!" Shane looked offended. "I always have a good hair day!"

"That's what you think," Nate laughed, as Shane turned red with anger.

"Guys, stop playing phone tag!" Mitchie commanded.

"Wait, we're playing phone tag?" Jason stopped. "Is that what we're playing?"

"No, we're playing keep away," Caitlyn said, as she threw the phone to Nate.

"Caitlyn, NO!" Nate yelled as he saw Jason and Liz coming toward him. "Here, take it back!" He threw the phone back to Caitlyn, as Jason looked confused.

"So now we're playing keep away?" Jason said, lost in his own world.

"No, we're playing hot potato. I mean, hot cell phone," Caitlyn corrected, as Nate threw it to her. "See, look!" She threw it to Nate, who threw it back, and they threw it back and forth for a little while, avoiding Liz's and Mitchie's attempts to stop them. Shane had pulled out a pocket mirror and started admiring his reflection.

"So what is it? Is it phone tag? Keep away? Hot cell phone? What is it?" Jason said, completely confused now.

"Forget the name game, and just get Caitlyn's phone!" Liz said, frustrated. She started running after Caitlyn.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking good," Shane said, trying different poses. He moved around, and stuck his foot out just before Caitlyn raced past him. Caitlyn tripped, and her phone went flying.

"NOOOO!!!!" Caitlyn cried as she tried to get up, and Jason, Liz, Shane, Mitchie, Nate, and Caitlyn all dove for her phone.

"GIMME YOUR PHONE!" Jason and Liz yelled.

"In your dreams!" Caitlyn grunted as they all fought for it.

"HA!" Nate looked triumphant as he held up Caitlyn's phone.

"GET HIM!" Jason and Shane roared, as Nate paled and whirled around. He threw the phone up and ran for it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nate screamed as they chased him around.

"You guys…STOP!" Mitchie said, picking up the phone and looking at it.

"What?" Shane collided into Mitchie, unable to stop. Jason, Liz, Shane, Caitlyn, and Nate ran into him, and they fell over in a heap.

"Oww," Jason said, moaning softly.

"What are you complaining about? Get off me!" Mitchie looked annoyed. She pushed everyone off her, then stood up, still holding the phone.

"I know what'll make it better…GROUP HUG!" Jason said, then winced as he tried to get up. "Oww oww oww! Never mind."

"Hello? Will you listen to me for a second?" Mitchie said, turning and staring at her friends.

"Sorry," Shane quickly apologized, followed by Nate, Jason, Liz, and Caitlyn.

"What is it?" Shane said, noticing Mitchie's expression.

"Maybe it's better if you see what happened…" Mitchie said, passing the phone around.

AN: What happens next? Please review to find out. Chapter 13 is coming soon...to computers near you.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks to SapphireJKH for being my only reviewer. Here, have some of your favorite cookies and a glass of milk (hands them to you). I hope you love it!

Chapter 13:

"Noooo…" Liz said, as the phone was passed to her. She saw herself in Jason's arms. It looked as if they were trying to suck each other's faces off. What was even worse about it was that it had been sent to all of Caitlyn's friends, including Mitchie and Connect 3. In a matter of minutes, word would spread all over Camp Rock that Jason was no longer single, and the consequences would be worse than anything she could ever imagine.

"Liz, don't worry about it," Nate tried to assure her. "We've dealt with all this before. We'll get you through it. We'll take care of you."

"Yeah, you're one of us now," Mitchie tried to smile brightly at her, as Liz got up.

"No, you don't get it," Liz said, tears springing to her eyes. "I'll never be like you guys. I'll never be able to stand what everyone will say once they find out. I'm not as confident, or outspoken, or even as pretty or hot as everything thinks you guys are. And my family will want nothing to do with me, and…"

"Liz, listen," Jason said, coming over to her. "Just stick with us. We'll get through this, I promise. And I'd never let anyone or anything hurt you."

"I don't know," Nate said, looking at the comments beginning to come in. "The media can be pretty rough sometimes." He winced as Caitlyn punched him.

"Not helping," Caitlyn glared at Nate.

Nate ignored her. "Liz, you shouldn't care what people think. You are just as good, talented, amazing, beautiful, sweet, and kind as everyone here. Well, maybe except for Shane, but we can't do anything about him."

"HEY!" Shane looked hurt. Nate ignored him and went on.

"The point is, we'll help you. Just stay with us whenever you're not in class. You can sit with us at meals, and we'll protect you. OK?" Nate smiled at Liz.

"I don't know how you can do that, but I guess I can give it a try," Liz said, as Mitchie and Caitlyn hugged her.

"I'm sorry about the picture," Caitlyn said. "I would've deleted it if you guys didn't chase me around. It's my fault."

"No, it's my fault," Nate said. "If Shane and Jason hadn't chased me around, I would've have dropped it, and it wouldn't have been sent."

"You didn't drop it," Shane pointed out. "You threw it and screamed like a girl."

Nate turned pink in embarrassment, and Caitlyn came to his defense.

"Oh, really?" Caitlyn said, going up to Shane and rolling up her sleeves. "Let's see what you'd do if you were in Nate's position."

"Never mind," Shane mumbled as Caitlyn smirked, satisfied with his response. "I'd probably do the same."

"You OK?" Jason said, his eyes only on Liz and no one else.

"I don't know. Maybe. I will be eventually," Liz blurted out. "Jason, I didn't want to bring you into this mess. I always bring everyone down."

"You didn't. And you don't bring everyone down," Jason said, hugging her.

Mitchie gave Liz a smile and a hug.

"You'll be OK. And do you know why?" Jason said, looking into Liz's eyes. "Because I'm going to be there with you, no matter what people say. Liz, I…"

"It's OK, Jason. You don't have to say anything. You don't have to feel sorry for me," Liz said, suddenly uncomfortable with the attention Jason was giving her.

"That's not what I was going to say. Liz, I think I'm in love with you…" Jason said. Seeing Liz's shock, he continued. "But you don't have to feel the same way. I'd wait for you forever. Just give me a chance. Please…"

"Jason, I…don't know what to say. I…" Liz began, but Jason interrupted her.

"Shh…you don't have to say anything. Let's just finish our date, OK?" Jason smiled, and Liz nodded gratefully.

"I'd like that," Liz said.

"Aww," Mitchie and Caitlyn gushed, and Jason and Liz blushed. Then Caitlyn took charge.

"OK, guys, you heard them. Now GET OUT!" Caitlyn exclaimed loudly, and everyone scattered.

"Can I get some more spaghetti and mashed potatoes?" Jason said, as Liz smiled.

"Here," Liz said, twirling spaghetti and mashed potatoes around her fork and putting it in Jason's mouth.

"Mmm…" Jason said with his mouth full. He reached out and pulled Liz to him, kissing her senseless.

_Earlier…_

"Uncle Brown?" Shane said, coming up to his uncle's door. His uncle was standing there, smiling as he watched Jason's retreating shadow.

"Shane, how's my favorite nephew?" Brown smiled.

"I'm your only nephew," Shane reminded him. "Do you have a minute?"

"For you? Of course!" Brown ushered him in, and they sat down. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you remember Jason's dad?" Shane said.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" Brown asked curiously.

"You know how last year Mitchie found her voice, and I found my old self?" Shane continued. "I was thinking, maybe Jason can have his family back."

"I don't know, Shane. Jason hasn't spoken to his father in years. And I don't know if they'll ever be on speaking terms again. Jason's father wasn't the nicest man, and not just to his son. He's a businessman, and he's one of the most ruthless I've ever seen," Brown shook his head.

"Come on, Uncle Brown, you know better than anyone that people can change. If I could change for the better, so can he," Shane said. "And you can help people. You helped me. Why not Jason's dad?"

"One, because it's Jason's business. It's not my place, and I don't want to interfere," Brown said. "And two, it's Jason's business. If Jason needs my help to help his dad change, it has to be his decision, not mine. He needs to come to me, not the other way around."

"But Uncle Brown," Shane whined.

"No buts," Brown reminded him. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you want to help, but it's Jason's business. And that's final."

"Final or not, you're the only one who can help us. And you won't. I thought you were the one we could always turn to when we didn't know what to do. I guess I was wrong," Shane scowled as he brushed past his uncle on his way out.

Brown sat there, stunned. Shane was right. Maybe he should pay Jason's dad a visit.

He grabbed his favorite leather jacket and keys, and whistled as he made his way out the door.

AN: What happens next? You'll just have to wait and see…

BTW, I probably won't post until Saturday afternoon/night, just because tonight's my dad's birthday, and we're going out tonight to celebrate. I just thought I'd let you know…


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks to SapphireJKH for being my only reviewer. And thanks for letting me keep the cookies. Just think of me as Cookie Monster (I love chocolate chip cookies, macadamia nut cookies, sugar cookies, M&M cookies...Just don't get me started on cookies. I won't be able to stop).

To everyone who reads this, this chapter's for you. I hope you love it!

Chapter 14

"Oh no…" Nate said, interrupting their make-out session. He glanced at his watch, and his face paled.

"What is it?" Mitchie said, noticing the worried look on Nate's face.

"Curfew's in 5 minutes…Brown will kill us if we don't get back to our cabins," Nate said.

"Dude, that doesn't apply to us. We're counselors," Shane said.

"Yeah, but they're not," Caitlyn said, pointing at Liz and Jason.

"JASON!" Nate said, trying to pry Jason away from Liz.

"One more minute," Jason said, trying to get in as many kisses as possible. He wrapped his arms around Liz again and tried to stay glued to her.

"No, NOW!" Nate said, as he, Caitlyn, and Mitchie tried to pull Jason away.

"Fine," Jason said, once he fell down on top of them.

"Get off us and go!" Caitlyn hissed. "Brown will kill you if you don't get back this minute."

"OK, OK, but can't I walk Liz back first?" Jason pleaded. "I want to say good night to her."

"Liz, Jason says goodnight and goodbye. There, you said it. Now go!" Nate commanded.

Jason pouted, but gave Liz a quick goodbye kiss before leaving. He also tossed her a sad glance as if to say he'd miss her.

"Liz, what are you waiting for? You need to go back too," Mitchie said.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Liz said, worried that her relationship with Jason would become front-page news.

"Cross our hearts," Mitchie said, motioning with her hand.

"And hope Shane dies," Caitlyn added teasingly.

"HEY!" Shane protested, as Nate rolled his eyes and dragged him off to check on Jason.

The girls went back to their cabin in silence. As soon as they got inside, Mitchie turned to Caitlyn.

"Do you think she'll be OK?" Mitchie said, referring to Liz.

"I know she'll be," Caitlyn said. "And anyone who comes between them is going to get it from me."

"I'm sure they will," Mitchie laughed. "Come on, we'd better get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead…"

"You're telling me," Caitlyn yawned. "I've got to dance all day tomorrow. Not that I don't love it, but it's exhausting…Night, Mitchie."

"Night, Caitlyn," Mitchie said, shutting off the light.

The next day…

Brown pulled into the driveway of a two-story house, and drove up to the front door. He got out, walked to the door, and rang the doorbell.

The door opened moments later, and Brown was struck by Jason's resemblance to the man.

"You…" Mr. Green sputtered, unable to say any more.

"It's nice to see you too," Brown said grimly, trying to stay polite.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Green said. "Haven't you done enough?"

"If you mean giving Jason a purpose, or a future, yes, I'd say I've done enough," Brown responded. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Get out," Mr. Green spat out angrily. "And don't you dare tell me that Jason has a future without me. He's worthless."

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you. You of all people should know how talented Jason is. He never gave up on his dream. And it's not too late to give up on yours. Instead of tearing Jason down about his music, you should support him in whatever he wants to do. He's your son. Why don't you get to know him? I know he'd want you to," Brown said, feeling more than a little sorry that he had to be the one to tell Jason's dad that. "And he'll go even further if he knew you supported him."

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do," Mr. Green said angrily. "Like you said, Jason's my son, and it's none of your business what I do with him, or how I discipline him. I'm the only one who tells him what to do. He's enough trouble as it is, especially with that nephew of yours who's always with him. I don't know who's a worse influence on the other…"

"Never mind my nephew," Brown bit back a harsh reply. "The point is, Jason needs you to give him a chance. Just come and watch him perform, and you'll see for yourself how much he loves it. That's the least you could do. Get to know your own son…Be a man, for once in your life."

"No…the least I could do is escort you off my property," Mr. Green declared, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Either you get out right now, or I'll throw you out. Your choice…"

"No, mate, it's your choice…" Brown repeated before he left. "Just don't regret it…" He turned away, not glancing back.

Mr. Green stared at Brown's retreating shadow, his expression unreadable.

_At breakfast…_

"Ooh, I'm starving," Jason said, as Nate slid into the seat next to him. "What're we having?"

"Eggs," Nate joked, as Jason looked horrified.

"NOOOO!" Jason jumped up, knocking his tray over onto Nate and spilling his pancakes and syrup all over him.

"Dude, I was just kidding," Nate said, looking at the pancakes and syrup all over him.

"NO YOU WEREN'T!" Jason said, backing up quickly. He bumped into the person behind him, and they bumped into Caitlyn and Mitchie, who bumped into Liz.

Liz held onto her tray tightly as she carefully stepped over everyone who was still on the floor, complaining.

"LIZ!" Jason exclaimed happily. "Come sit with me…I mean, us." He corrected himself, noticing people whispering and looking at them.

"Um, sure, OK," Liz said, feeling embarrassed by all the attention she was getting. She set her tray down. "I'll be back in a second…" She went over, and helped Mitchie and Caitlyn up. They went and sat next to the guys. Liz sat between Jason and Mitchie, who sat next to Shane, who sat next to Nate, who sat next to Caitlyn.

"Thanks a lot, Jason…" Caitlyn said irritably, glancing down at her shirt, which was now smeared with syrup and bits of pancake. "This was a Caitlyn original…"

"Yeah, and you made it better than it looked. Great job, dude," Shane smirked, as Caitlyn looked steamed.

"Oh yeah? At least my shirt looks better than your…" Caitlyn was cut off by Mitchie stuffing a sweet roll in Caitlyn's mouth.

"Caitlyn, aren't my mom's sweet rolls the best?" Mitchie said, as she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, they are," Caitlyn admitted, scowling as she pulled it out of her mouth.

"Wait…" Jason said, coming to a realization. "Mitchie, did your mom make the eggs? I hope she didn't."

"No, Jason," Mitchie said, secretly hoping her mom didn't. She'd have to tell her mom not to admit that to Jason, even if she did scramble the eggs for their breakfast. "Just the sweet rolls, orange juice, sausage links, and muffins."

"Mmm…" Jason said, as he bit into a chocolate chip muffin. "These are my favorite!"

"Really? Mine too!" Liz looked surprised.

"Wanna share a muffin?" Jason said, cutting his muffin in half and giving it to Liz.

"Are you sure?" Liz said uncertainly. "It's your favorite kind…"

"And there's no one I'd rather share it with," Jason said, pushing it towards her. "Go on, take it."

"Thanks, Jason," Liz felt her heart flip over and over again as she took Jason's muffin.

"Tramp," Tess hissed as she passed by with her posse.

"Look who's talking," Caitlyn came to Liz's defense. "And what do you mean, anyway? Liz is so not a tramp, unlike you."

"You haven't heard?" Tess sneered. "It's all over the news. Not that you keep up with it, anyway…" She flung a magazine at them, and smirked when they read the headline.

_HAS JASON FOUND HIS LOVEBIRD? Jason Green, one-third of the world-famous teen pop-rockers, Connect 3, was recently spotted kissing an unnamed girl at Camp Rock, his bandmate and major heartthrob Shane Gray's uncle's music camp. No word yet on who this girl is, but stay tuned, there's more to come…_

"No…" Liz looked horrified. "How did they find out? This can't be happening…"

"If you mean your clothes, your hair, your face, your nails, then yeah, I'd say it definitely happened," Tess said heartlessly, snatching her magazine back. "I'd give you the name of my stylist, but you're not worth her time. Or mine," Tess snapped her fingers and walked away, her posse following her.

"What am I going to do?" Liz wailed. "My parents are bound to find out any time now…"

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Mitchie said, trying to sound positive, even though she wasn't fooling anyone, least of all herself.

AN: To everyone except SapphireJKH (OK, SapphireJKH too), please review. It'd mean the world to me…really.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: SapphireJKH, I love sugar too. I'd probably be like Jason with sugar. Like Kevin said (a long time ago), "I consume too much sugar. It's a problem. I need to stop." Did you read my reviews? I don't get alerts for some reason (even though I added your story to my alerts list). I'll go check if you posted another chapter.

Chapter 15:

As if on cue, Liz's phone rang.

"Hi, Mom, Hi Dad," Liz winced as she heard her parents on the other side.

"What do you think you're up to, young lady?" Liz's dad roared into the phone. "I wake up this morning, and find out my daughter's on the morning news, throwing herself at some random guy…"

"Dad, I'm not…" Liz said weakly, as her mom interrupted.

"We didn't send you to Camp Rock to find a boyfriend. We sent you there to learn all about music, and to further your abilities," Liz's mom pointed out. "And that boy…he's a distraction that you don't need."

"Mom, he's not a distraction. I need friends," Liz said, but her dad cut in again.

"You don't have time for friends. You have time to practice, and work on your songwriting, and singing. That's it. Do we make ourselves clear?"

"Yes, Dad, I understand. It won't happen again, I promise," Liz said.

"If it does happen again, we'll be there to bring you back home, and we won't allow you to come back," Liz's mom said.

"OK, Mom. I know…" Liz said, looking sad.

"Have fun at camp, sweetie," Liz's mom said, and her dad echoed her sentiment before saying goodbye.

After Liz hung up, she looked at her friends.

"So what did they say?" Caitlyn demanded impatiently.

"They said…" Liz admitted unhappily.

"That…" Caitlyn prompted.

"That I had to focus on my music, and forget about having any friends," Liz said.

"Wait, does that mean me too?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it does," Liz said.

"But Liz, I love you," Jason said, tears coming to his eyes.

"I know, Jason," Liz said, tears coming to her eyes too. "And I…"

"Do you…?" Jason looked at her, waiting for a sign that Liz felt the same way about him.

"…really like you too," Liz said, wanting to be sure that she really loved Jason before she admitted it to him.

Jason's face fell, but he quickly composed himself. "Does that mean we can take a walk together later?"

"I'd love that," Liz said shyly.

"Aww!" Caitlyn and Mitchie sighed dreamily. "You guys are soooo adorable!"

"They don't have time to be adorable," Nate said, pointing at his watch. "We got classes, remember?"

"YAY!" Jason said happily. "Let's rock and roll!"

"Dude, you can't rock in dance class," Shane said. "OK, I can, but that's understandable. I'm the one and only Shane Gray. Only I can rock at dance class."

"No, you're the one and only Shane Black-And-Blue," Caitlyn giggled. "I can totally dance you off the floor."

"Oh yeah?" Shane said, loving a challenge. "Bring it, Ms. Thing."

"Oh, I always bring it," Caitlyn got in Shane's face, not blinking an eye. "Let's just hope you did too." She smirked as Shane struggled to make a comeback.

"Ooh, dance-off? I'm so there!" Tess glided by, pretending she hadn't just overheard them. She whipped out her phone and started texting like mad.

"And obviously, so will the camp," Mitchie said, knowing Tess had a ton of admirers. "Good luck, anyways."

"What do you mean, you guys?" Shane looked wounded. "Aren't you on my side?"

"Of course I am," Mitchie said.

"Then you're not on mine?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm on both your sides," Mitchie corrected.

"Wait, you can't be on both sides. Can you?" Jason looked confused.

"No, she can't. Let's go, I wouldn't miss this for anything. Except maybe Caitlyn," Nate said quickly, as Caitlyn threw a glance at him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's…" Jason paused, thinking hard. "Dance and prance?"

"Dude, we're not ballerinas," Shane pointed out, as Caitlyn burst out laughing at him. Shane glared at her, and didn't look the least amused.

"Um…"Jason tried to say what he meant, but couldn't find the words.

"How about...let's dance?" Caitlyn suggested.

"Yeah, I like that," Mitchie said. "It's short and sweet."

"And plain and simple," Nate added. "It's perfect!"

"Like you…" Caitlyn said, glancing at Nate. Mitchie had to snap Caitlyn out of it, as she was busily gazing dreamily at her boyfriend.

"Let's…DANCE!" Jason shouted, as everyone stared at him.

"And 5…4…3…2…" Shane started doing the robot, and slowly backed out of the dining hall. The rest followed him out, walking normally instead.

AN: Got any song suggestions? I want to put some funny ones in for Caitlyn and Shane to dance to. I'm thinking about putting songs in, like Beyonce's Put A Ring On It, or maybe I'm Too Sexy (for Shane). And then for Caitlyn, it's kind of like what Shane has to dance to (like maybe the Chicken Dance, or maybe the Macarena...as long as it's something silly and stupid, but really funny).


	16. Chapter 16

SapphireJKH, I thought that song sounded familiar…I've heard that song on Instant Star (but I've never heard the original). Cool! That gives me a few ideas…(writes furiously)

Disclaimer - I always forget to put this in, but you know I don't own anything. Except Liz, and anything else I might have mentioned before…

Chapter 16:

By the time they got to their dance class, nearly everyone in camp had come to watch. People had even stood outside, crammed onto the steps to watch through the door.

"Hey everyone," Shane put on a confident smile. "I guess you've come to see our dance-off." He smirked at Caitlyn as everyone cheered.

"Let's hit it!" Caitlyn said, positioning herself as she motioned for Mitchie to put in one of her mixes.

"YEAH, LET'S DO THE MACARONI!!!!" Jason screamed, as everyone laughed.

"Dude, it's the Macarena," Nate hissed, as Jason looked embarrassed.

"It is? Are you sure?" Jason looked confused.

"I'm sure," Nate repeated, looking as serious as he could without cracking up at Jason's slip-up.

"Wait, why don't you do the chicken dance?" Jason suggested.

"I'm not dancing like a chicken," Shane hissed, looking annoyed. "Or doing the bird, or whatever bird-related dances there are."

"Fine!" Jason huffed, looking crestfallen. "I'm doing it myself."

"You're not supposed to dance," Nate told Jason.

"I'm not?" Jason said, surprised. "Then what are we doing here?"

"You're gonna watch me wipe the floor with Shane," Caitlyn pointed out, then added, "Sorry Mitchie, but you know I can so whip Shane."

"Can not," Shane protested.

"Can too," Caitlyn smirked. "Mitch, hit it!"

Mitchie slipped Caitlyn's mix into the player, and Caitlyn and Shane started dancing. The first song that came on was Temporary Insanity, by The Weekend (AN: Thanks to SapphireJKH for the suggestion!) and both Caitlyn and Shane danced freestyle.

What just happened?  
Did you kiss me?  
'Cuz that's a place we've never been  
Until now  
And I dunno  
How we're gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?  
Or do we fall?

My confusion shows  
Whenever you  
Stand so close  
I stumble  
I stutter  
Forget what to say  
I'm nervous  
I wonder why I'm acting this way

It's temporary insanity  
Whats going on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?  
Whoa-oh-oh (x2)

You made a move  
Don't change your mind  
Too much to lose  
We've crossed the line  
Between friends and something more  
Was it all a big mistake?  
'Cuz if it was it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to

Let you go  
But I still don't know  
How I feel about you  
What this really means  
It's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?

Its temporary insanity  
What's goin' on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?(x2)  
Whoa-oh-oh(x2)

Hey, what you do to me

What's come over me?

If this is crazy  
There's nothing I'd rather be  
Than here with you now  
Let's figure this out

Here with you now(x2)

It's temporary insanity  
What's goin' on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?(x2)

(Losin' my mind)(x2)  
(What's goin' on?)  
(Losin my mind)(x3)

Insanity  
What you do to me

By the end of the song, Caitlyn and Shane were breathing hard, obviously still really into the music. Jason was headbanging, air guitaring, and crashing into Nate, who looked more than annoyed.

"Guys, that was AWESOME!" Jason yelled, thinking he was at a rock concert. "Let's do it again!"

"No, let's not," Nate said, stepping aside as Jason started headbanging and air guitaring and almost crashed into Nate again. "I know what song you guys should dance to…" He picked one of Caitlyn's tapes at random, and smiled.

AN: What song did Nate pick? Take a guess…you might be right!


	17. Chapter 17

Randomness of Writing, your wish is my command. A slow song...coming right up.

SapphireJKH, I thought that song sounded familiar…I've heard that song on Instant Star (but I've never heard the original). Cool! That gives me an idea…

Disclaimer - I always forget to put this in, but you know I don't own anything. Except Liz, and anything else I might have mentioned before…

Chapter 17:

"EWW! That's an old couples' dance…" Jason said, as Shane scowled at Caitlyn and Caitlyn glared at Shane.

"Jase, come on. It's an oldie AND a goodie," Nate insisted.

"The chicken dance is so much better," Jason mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"There's no way I'm dancing with…" Shane and Caitlyn said together, pointing at each other.

"Hey, that's the rules," Nate said, smirking. Secretly, he wanted to see Shane get one-upped by Caitlyn. He loved when that happened.

"Fine," Shane grumbled. "But if she steps on me with her big feet…"

"My what????" Caitlyn screeched.

"Caity, please?" Nate said, giving her his puppy dog eyes.

Caitlyn melted instantly. "OK, but only 'cuz it's for you."

"Thank you," Nate said, giving her one of his irresistible smiles. Caitlyn blushed as Nate kissed her deeply.

"Stop doing that!" Shane turned his head away, too disgusted to watch.

"Let me think about it...Um...No!" Caitlyn said, pulling Nate into another kiss just to make Shane annoyed.

"Are we going to dance, or are you going to make out with Afro Man over here?" Shane tapped his foot impatiently.

"For the last time, I am NOT Afro Man…" Nate said, irritated. Caitlyn squeezed his hand, then walked up to Shane.

"Let's just get this over with, OK?" Caitlyn hissed, pulling Shane to her. "I don't want to touch you any more than I have to."

"Same here, _Caity,"_ Shane teased, knowing Caitlyn hated being called that by anyone other than Nate.

"Ooh, did that hurt?" Caitlyn said, purposely stomping on Shane's foot and gloating as he hopped around in pain.

"She's…evil, I tell you. EVIL!" Shane glared at Nate, who was too busy gazing dreamily at his girlfriend.

"Isn't she the best?" Nate said, smiling at Caitlyn. "She's absolutely…perfect."

"I know," Caitlyn winked at Nate. "Now, let's dance!" She grabbed Shane's arm and yanked him to the center of the dance floor.

"Help me!" Shane hissed to Mitchie, just as the song came on.

Put your head on my shoulder (AN: Picture Caitlyn sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes, making Mitchie, Nate, Liz, and Jason laugh).

Hold me in your arms, baby (AN: Picture Shane looking like he was going to throw up).  
Squeeze me oh so tight (AN: Picture Shane looking like he were squeezed so tight he was about to die).  
Show me that you love me too (AN: Picture Caitlyn opening her mouth and motioning as if she were sticking her finger down her throat and gagging).

Put your lips next to mine, dear (AN: Picture both of them shaking their heads frantically)  
Won't you kiss me once, baby (AN: Picture both of them still shaking their heads no)  
Just a kiss goodnight, maybe ("Don't even think about doing that, or I'll have to hurt you," Caitlyn said).  
You and I will fall in love ("Not in a million, billion, gazillion years!" Shane promised. "EWW!!!!" Caitlyn shrieked).

People say that love's a game  
A game you just can't win ("That's not true," Shane said. "I did," Caitlyn boasted. "I won Nate!" "Yes, you did," Nate said, gazing at Caitlyn.)  
If there's a way  
I'll find somebody  
And then this fool will rush in

Put your head on my shoulder (Shane and Caitlyn repeat their previous expressions)  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear  
Tell me, tell me that you love me too.

Put your head on my shoulder  
Whisper in my ear, baby  
Words I want to hear, baby  
Put your head on my shoulder

"OK, I'm never doing that again," Caitlyn said, stomping away once the music was over. "Dance with me, Nate!" She pulled Nate onto the dance floor, not giving him a chance to say no.

"Come on, Mitchie," Shane said. "Will you dance with me?"

"I'd love to," Mitchie grinned back, settling herself in Shane's arms.

The next song came on, and even Jason and Liz danced along.

The couples tangoed their way across the floor, as everyone laughed at Caitlyn, who was trying to lead Nate around. Nate looked horrified, and Shane kept trying to exaggerate his dance moves. Mitchie was laughing so hard, she couldn't dance properly, and ended up stepping on Shane's feet a few times. Shane pretended to be in a lot of pain, and the audience loved every minute of it.

Meanwhile, Jason and Liz had stopped dancing for a moment and just gazed into each other's eyes. Then Liz put her head on Jason's shoulder, and Jason wrapped his arms around her tightly, as they started swaying to the music.

All too soon, the song ended and the music stopped, even though Jason and Liz were still swaying together.

"Let's never do that again…" Nate groaned, trying to hide his face from everyone as the song ended.

"That was so fun!" Caitlyn gushed. "It would've been even better if me and Mitchie had heels on."

"No, it wouldn't," Shane looked scared, and Caitlyn laughed. "Exactly!"

Shane realized a moment later what Caitlyn had meant, and his face turned a bright red.

"That's it, I've had it with you, you evil...!" Shane roared, as Mitchie jumped in front of him, guarding Caitlyn.

Mitchie pulled Shane into a mini-makeout session until Shane calmed down. "Are you OK?" Mitchie asked, looking for any lingering signs of anger and potential revenge.

"Do it again," Shane commanded. Mitchie obliged.

"Yeah, I'm good," Shane smiled, as Mitchie let out a sigh of relief.

"Aww, that's my guy," Mitchie cooed, kissing Shane. Then she glanced at Jason and Liz, and said "Aww!" again. Caitlyn joined in.

"Now, what song should we do next?" Shane said, not wanting to be all mushy and romantic. "Unless they've already decided that I'm the dance king."

"In your dreams, Gray," Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "I'm just getting started."

"Really?" Shane said. "Me too. So…Do you want us to keep dancing?" Shane said, waiting for everyone's response.

AN: Do you want them to keep dancing? What should they dance to? You decide…

BTW, I'm in a total dance mode right now, so I might have them do a lot more kinds of dancing. And with those characters, absolutely anything is possible…

I'm going to go watch Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince in IMAX now…I hope it's just as awesome as I think it'll be :-)! (if not more).


	18. Chapter 18

AN: First off, I know it's been forever since I posted anything. Let's just say, thanks to my incredibly annoying parents…me + 1 really messy garage (due to delayed spring cleaning) = no time to update. And I still have a ton of stuff to go through :-(.

SapphireJKH, I know…I was thinking the same thing, but then I thought about a couple other songs. Let's just say, I'll try to keep it short as much as possible, OK? It might be super long though…I feel bad for not updating sooner.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, except Liz and whatever else happens in this story.

Chapter 18

"YEAH!!!!" The crowd roared in response.

Someone yelled, "Do I'm Too Sexy!"

"Do Single Ladies!" Someone else shouted.

"No, do the Macarena!" Another person called out.

Everyone else laughed, and Shane looked horrified.

"I've got an idea," Caitlyn's eyes sparkled. "You'll need to change into something a little more appropriate though." She walked over to the closet and came out moments later…

Caitlyn walked over to the wardrobe closet, and came out moments later…

"Here, you're gonna need these," Caitlyn said, pushing the outfit towards Shane.

"On second thought…" Shane began, but Caitlyn cut him off.

"You wouldn't want to disappoint your fans, now, would you?" Caitlyn grinned, knowing Shane would never let his fans down.

"No," Shane hissed, his teeth clenched tightly. He disappeared into the closet to change, then poked his head out minutes later. "But everyone has to promise not to laugh. Especially you, Caitlyn."

"I promise," Caitlyn said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Shane stepped out in a black leotard and high heels, scowling at anyone who so much as smiled.

"Do I have to?" Shane asked Mitchie, who was biting back a smile.

"Yes, Shane, you do," Mitchie said. "It'll be all over before you know it."

"Fine," Shane grumbled.

Brown smiled as he watched from the door. He'd come up as soon as he'd heard.

"My nephew, a single lady…" Brown shook his head, amazed. Either Shane was brave, and didn't care what anyone thought, or he was stupid, and didn't know what would come of his performance.

Caitlyn pressed a few buttons on her computer, and three songs played at once.

"Dance, Shane!" Caitlyn giggled as Shane glared at her. Then he glided down the runway, dancing to Single Ladies (by Beyonce), I'm Too Sexy, and the Macarena…

Anyone passing by would swear that Shane looked like he was trying to flop around like a fish out of water, or doing a lame impression of Elvis wiggling his hips like his life depended on it.

The audience couldn't keep themselves from laughing hysterically, but Mitchie kept motioning for Shane to go along.

As Shane wiggled his hips and shook his finger at the crowd, even Liz couldn't keep herself from laughing out loud. She was practically crying by the time Caitlyn shut off the tape, and Shane belted out "I'M TOO SEXY FOR EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!" before he could stop himself. Caitlyn smirked, and Shane looked livid.

"Um, no, you're not," Caitlyn laughed, then spun and ran as Shane chased after her.

"That's it! I've had enough. Come here, you little…" Shane snarled, as he lunged for her. Caitlyn ducked, shrieking for help, and Mitchie decided to step in.

"Um, do you want to change now?" Mitchie blushed as she took in Shane's appearance.

"I'd love to. I can't wait to get out of this thing," Shane complained, still glaring at Caitlyn. "It's itchy…"

"No, wait. Just wear it a little bit longer," Caitlyn laughed. She loved seeing Shane squirm. "it's not that bad, is it?" Caitlyn joked.

Shane scowled.

"Hey, what about this one?" Mitchie suggested, pulling Shane over. He looked unhappy, but saw what she was looking at.

Jason came over and smiled wide. "Yeah! And I think there's some costumes in the closet! Let's go country! RIDE 'EM, COWBOY!!!!" (AN: I'm not implying anything sexual here. I'm just saying what I think Jason would say in that situation…)

"Oh no," Nate muttered, as Caitlyn grabbed him and pulled him toward the closet.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Mitchie pouted, as Shane shook his head. Mitchie looked stern, and Shane caved.

"Fine," Shane grumbled, knowing he'd live to regret it.

Once Shane, Mitchie, Jason, and Caitlyn came back out in their outfits, Liz put the disc in, and Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Liz started dancing along.

"Ooh, I love country!" Jason said, picking up their moves and grinning widely.

"Nate, come on…dance with us," Caitlyn said again. But Nate refused.

"For the last time, there is no way I'm dancing. Especially not to this," Nate folded his arms and slumped down further in his seat, looking cross. "And there's nothing anyone can do to make me wear those ridiculous chaps."

"How about just the hat?" Caitlyn said. "If you dance, I'll…" She whispered something in Nate's ear, and Nate sprang up from his seat like it was on fire.

"What are we waiting for?" Nate dragged Caitlyn toward the cowboy hats. "Here, I'll wear this one." He chose a black one and put it on his head.

"That's my guy," Caitlyn beamed, as the song repeated.

"This sounds fun!" Jason said, as the lyrics came on again…

Caitlyn echoed the words as they were sung…

All right  
Here we go  
Follow me now  
Come on  
Hit it

Everybody do your dance  
Ain't nothin' better than an all-night jam  
Are you ready for a little something new tonight?  
I got a brand new step that you're gonna like  
C'mon guys

Gotta do what I do  
Just follow my lead  
Everybody, let's chill  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it, shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide, left to right  
Put your hands in the air, we can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it, shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide, left to right  
Put your hands in the air, we can party all night

Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it down low  
Then do the ice cream freeze  
All kinds of stepping make you feel good (make you feel real good)  
Triple step, butterfly, sugar foot (sugar sugar foot)  
But, I'm coming with a new thing  
What you need? (That's right)  
Now everybody wants to do the ice cream freeze (whoohoo)  
come on boys

Gotta do what I do  
Just follow my lead  
Everybody, let's chill  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it, shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide, left to right  
Put your hands in the air, we can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it, shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide, left to right  
Put your hands in the air, we can party all night (party all night)

Did i hear someone say party? (party)  
We're just getting started (woo)  
Wanna take it from the top  
Well you know I will  
Now everybody, let's chill  
Lights, camera, freeze  
Everybody, let's go  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it, shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide, left to right  
Put your hands in the air, we can party all night

Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it, shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide, left to right  
Put your hands in the air, we can party all night (party all night)

(Do the ice cream freeze) Do the ice cream freeze  
(Do the ice cream freeze) Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it,  
(Do the snow cone slide) Do the snow cone slide  
Put your hands in the air, go crazy  
Everybody, let's chill

Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Liz cheered along with Jason and their audience.

"So, what do you guys want to see us dance to next?" Shane called out.

"The chicken dance!" Jason shouted. "Or the Macaroni…or Macarena…Or whatever it's called."

"He already danced the Macarena," Nate mumbled to Jason, looking annoyed.

"He did? Are you sure?" Jason looked confused, as people laughed.

"I know…" Caitlyn smirked. "Shane, do you promise to dance to whatever song I pick out for you? And you'll have to dance to it alone…"

"Um…OK?" Shane said weakly. He hated what Caitlyn made him do when he didn't go along with whatever she said.

Caitlyn put in the song Let's Dance, and Shane had to tango with Mitchie across the stage. Mitchie was laughing so hard, she kept tripping over Shane, and Shane tripped a few times himself, since he wasn't used to heels.

"So, on that note," Caitlyn laughed. "Who do you think wins the dance-off? "

Half of the people yelled "Caitlyn!", while the other half shouted "Shane!" just as loud.

"I'd call it a tie," Shane said, not wanting to humiliate himself any further.

"Aww, I think someone's a little chicken. Don't you?" Caitlyn said, starting to squawk like a chicken. "Are you afraid to go another round?"

"No, of course I'm not afraid," Shane said, getting his confidence back. "And I think it's time you started to dance a little. Why don't you start with the chicken dance?"

"You wouldn't," Caitlyn said, but Shane nodded.

"Oh yeah…and I think I saw a chicken costume in there…" Shane's eyes sparkled.

"YEAH, CAITLYN. DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!" Jason encouraged enthusiastically, as the audience joined in.

"CHICKEN DANCE! CHICKEN DANCE! CHICKEN DANCE!" everyone chanted.

"OK, OK, I'll do the stupid chicken dance. Happy?" Caitlyn scowled, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah," Shane couldn't be more thrilled, as Jason frowned and said, "It's not stupid!"

Caitlyn came out, scowling in her bright yellow chicken suit. Shane roared with laughter, as both Nate and Caitlyn stared daggers at him.

"I'm so gonna get you for this," Caitlyn hissed, her teeth bared in a tight smile.

"I'd like to see you try," Shane smirked back, as Caitlyn did the chicken dance.

After it was over, Jason ran up to Caitlyn. "Isn't that dance awesome! Can I wear the costume now? Please? Pretty please, with birds flying around?"

"It's all yours," Caitlyn said, making a beeline for the closet. She ignored Shane's loud laughter behind her.

"YAY!" Jason said, as soon as Caitlyn came back out. "I LOVE the chicken dance! Almost as much as I love Liz."

The crowd gasped at what Jason said. Jason quickly said, "I mean, birds. Yeah, blue birds, red birds, brown birds, black birds…" The crowd mumbled excitedly to each other, looking back and forth between Jason and Liz.

Liz turned a bright red and turned to flee.

"Oh, no, you don't," Tess said, coming out of the crowd and pushing Liz into Jason's arms. She smirked as she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of Jason spreading his arms and catching her in them.

"Tess," Caitlyn warned, but Tess smiled.

"Oops, too late…" Tess walked away, pressing send.

"Oh no," Liz said, starting to hyperventilate.

"Just ignore her," Mitchie said, as she came and put an arm around her. Caitlyn came around on the other side and did the same.

"No, it's not that…" Liz said, more worried her parents would take her out of camp for sure.

"Then what is it?" Jason said, forgetting about the dance.

"I…have to go," Liz said, breaking away from them, and practically running away.

"LIZ!" Jason looked like he was about to burst into tears, and ran after her. "I thought we were going to take a walk together later…DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"

"How could you?" Caitlyn sputtered, turning on Tess.

"It's easy, really," Tess answered smoothly. "He's a birdbrain, and she's too fun not to pick on. Jason's too random, and she's too quiet. Total opposites, if you know what I mean. I'm doing them a favor by keeping them apart. And even if they are meant for each other, which they're so not, a girl needs to have fun every now and then. It's not like she'll stand up to me anyway."

"Maybe not, but I will," Mitchie said, coming over and glaring at Tess. "Even for you, Tess, that's just plain cold…"

"You have no idea how cold I can be," Tess said. "And if Jason loves birds so much, why doesn't he go marry one?"

Tess cackled as she left, leaving everyone speechless.

AN: Ooh, Tess is EVIL! Where's Liz going? Will they find her? What happens next? Stay tuned…

(mumbles to self) Now it's back to the garage…(opens door and ducks as boxes come crashing down on top of my head and buries me)…Oww!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I still have a ton of stuff to clean...I just found out my relatives from out of state are visiting for the next few days, and they're coming TONIGHT!!!! (starts panicking, because my room looks like a tornado hit it, and I haven't cleaned it in, like, forever). So I won't have time to write much, let alone post any new chapters, unless I can get away from them for a while…

SapphireJKH – Aww, I feel loved ;-)! It's so cool that you're in a story (but I'm not really into Twilight). I know…I must be the only non-Twilight fan ever. Speaking of Twilight…it made me think of the Harry Potter movie…which, by the way, was totally awesome! I saw the 3-D version, and the special effects were amazing. OK, not nearly as amazing as the JB 3D Concert Experience, but…

Brown (interrupting): NO BUTS!

Me: OK, OK…No more buts, I promise.

Brown (looking annoyed): We'll see about that, won't we, young lady? (looks at me sternly).

Me (sighing): Yes, Brown.

Brown: I've got my eye on you. And the other one on Shane. And my other two on Jason and Caitlyn…

Me (looking puzzled): Your other two?

Brown: Yes, my other two. I've got 100 campers and 1 me. I've got eyes all over the place! (winces when he hears something break). Gotta go! (Brown runs off)

Me (looking relieved): OK, back to what I was saying…This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's ever read, reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts. You guys are the best!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything, except Liz and my own ideas.

Chapter 19

"BROWN!!!!" Jason cried out, running into Brown's class. Brown looked up, and his students started murmuring quietly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Green. I believe I'm in the middle of class at the moment. Was there something important you wanted to tell me?" Brown crossed his arms, and braced himself for the worst. He was half expecting Jason to announce that Big Bird had just laid an egg, or that he'd started an anti-chicken campaign, and was looking for campers to sign his petition against eating chicken in all its forms.

"It's Liz…she's run away!" Jason broke down, sobbing hysterically.

"She WHAT?" Brown looked alarmed. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes," Jason sniffled, bursting into tears. "She said she had to go, and then she ran off. And I don't know where she went." Jason started bawling, as the other campers looked stunned.

"OK,I want everyone to go to Theatre 1 immediately (AN: It's the place they were in when they did Final Jam…I'm pretty sure it's called something else, but I don't have time to go back and check). No one is to go into their cabins, or to the dining hall, or anywhere else. Jason, come with me," Brown instructed, his voice calm, despite everyone whispering and looking concerned. "Classes are temporarily postponed until further notice. Class dismissed."

The students filed out, talking quietly among themselves, and occasionally glancing back at Jason.

"Have you seen Shane and Mitchie and the others?" Brown said.

"Right here, Uncle Brown," Shane said, running up with Mitchie. They were holding hands.

"And Nate and Caitlyn?"

"Reporting for further instructions, sir," Nate said, walking quickly towards them and saluting Brown.

"Very good," Brown said, saluting back. "Everyone should be at Theatre 1 soon, so I'll make an announcement there."

"What announcement?" Caitlyn said.

"Whatever it is, just tell Caitlyn. She'll have the whole camp informed in 2 seconds. After all, she's got a big mouth," Shane smirked.

Caitlyn gasped. "HEY! At least I'm not checking myself in the mirror every waking moment. You're such a girl!"

"I am not! You take that back!" Shane shot back angrily.

"All right, ENOUGH'S ENOUGH!" Brown roared. Shane and Caitlyn fell silent, but continued glaring at each other. "Let's go to Theatre 1, and I don't want to hear any more arguing from you two. Is that understood?"

"I won't if he won't," Caitlyn said, getting a rise out of Shane, who looked like he was about to strangle Caitlyn.

"Shane…" Brown warned.

"OK, OK, I got it, Uncle Brown," Shane scowled at Caitlyn as she grinned widely.

_At Theatre 1…_

Brown walked onto the stage, as the crowd murmured before fading into silence.

"All right, I suppose you're all wondering why you're here. It seems as if one of our camper matettes has run away from Camp Rock. I'm talking about Elizabeth Bell, otherwise known as Liz. She plays piano, sings like an angel, and writes amazing songs. She has long brown hair, blue-green eyes, and is generally reserved, and polite, kind, you get the picture. Has anyone seen her since about…" Brown checked his watch. "10 minutes ago?"

The other campers murmured to one another, but no one had seen her.

"Um, sir?" Nate said uncomfortably, after he'd gone up to talk with him quietly.

"Yes, Nate?" Brown answered.

"Shouldn't we check her cabin? To see if she's been there? She might have taken some of her things…And if anything's missing…" Nate pointed out. "Come to think of it, maybe Mrs. Torres might've seen her. She might have tried to get some food before she left."

"I knew I could always count on you to come up with a great idea," Brown clapped Nate on the back and said, "OK, dudes and dudettes, go and check out Liz's cabin. I'll stay here and arrange search parties until you get back."

"Sounds like a plan," Nate agreed. He went over to his friends and told them what they should do.

"TO LIZ'S CABIN!" Jason announced sadly, his tears still falling down his face.

"Aww," Mitchie said, giving Jason a hug. Jason buried his face into Mitchie's shoulder and cried like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm never going to get my birdhouse!" Jason cried harder. "And never get to hug Liz, or kiss her, or hear her say she loves me…" Jason's shoulders heaved as his sobs grew louder and more heartbreaking.

"Aww," Caitlyn said, coming over and hugging Jason. She glanced at Nate, who elbowed Shane, and they came over to the trio.

"Dude," Nate motioned, tilting his head towards Jason, then back at Shane.

"Fine," Shane groaned. "GROUP HUG!!!!"

"WAAA!!!!" Jason bawled, not noticing it was Shane's first time calling a group hug. "I WANT LIZ BACK!!!! AND I WANT SHANE AND NATE TO MAKE ME A BIRDHOUSE!!!!"

"Not gonna happen," Nate mumbled quietly so that only Shane could hear.

"What was that?" Caitlyn hissed. She'd heard too, and told Mitchie.

"I mean, we're on it, aren't we, Shane?" Nate elbowed Shane again.

"OW! HEY!" Shane winced. Nate smirked. Then noticing Mitchie's expression, Shane recovered quickly. "I mean, yeah, of course we are. 'Cuz birdhouses are COOL! Birdhouses rock!"

"Aww, that's my Shane," Mitchie said soothingly as Caitlyn stifled a giggle. Shane ignored Caitlyn completely, and looked more than pleased with himself. Nate rolled his eyes before Caitlyn grabbed him and started making out with him.

_Meanwhile…_

Liz stood at the edge of camp, looking sadly around her. She loved this place, and all the friends she'd made. But what she didn't like was that even though it was THE music camp for anyone who wanted to be anyone in music, it made her do things she didn't always want to do, like write classical songs, and sing songs she had no personal attachment to. She felt like a bird in a cage, hoping that one day she could be set free, and spread her wings and fly. She wanted to be as free as the birds in the air, free to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She unsuccessfully tried to wipe away her tears, which were falling hard and fast now.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Liz choked out, as an image of Jason's face entered her mind. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you…I love you too. And I'm sorry we'll never get the chance to be together…And Mitchie, and Caitlyn, I'm sorry for all the times we'll never have, and the memories we'll never make…And Nate and Shane, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I won't get to know you better, how you're really like, when you're backstage and out of the spotlight."

Liz started crying as she thought of all the times Jason had made her laugh, and the times he'd made her feel comfortable being herself. She thought about Mitchie and Caitlyn, who almost instantly became her friends, and Nate and Shane, who were just as nice to her, even though they didn't know her as well as Jason, Mitchie, and Caitlyn. She'd never been able to make many friends, if any, and all of a sudden, she had five. But she knew her parents would be there soon, coming to take her away, all because she tried to make friends. She kept thinking to herself that it really was for the best if she left, even though her heart was telling her otherwise. Her eyes stung as they kept tearing up, and she turned away, not glancing back, although she knew she was leaving pieces of her heart with her new friends.

AN: NOOOO!!!! Liz can't leave Camp Rock. Will they find her? What happens next? Stay tuned…

(The doorbell rings) The doorbell! (goes and gets it, while mumbling under my breath "I can't wait 'till they leave, so I can continue with this story…")


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I know it's been forever since I last updated, but here's another really long chapter to make up for the wait…I had a lot of time to come up with this, since my relatives were talking about all the places they went…the zoo, the park, the aquarium, and I just pretended to listen (while I was thinking of what to write in this chapter)…I had to bring them everywhere! But they're finally gone. Only after they made me watch Princess Protection Program twice on Monday, then Ponyo on Tuesday, and everywhere else until today…I never want to go shopping for school supplies again (grumbles). But they left, so that means…more time to write :-). YAY :-)!!!!

I know this was a while ago, but wasn't the JB chat awesome? I love Nicole Anderson and Jordin Sparks. And Maggie…I wonder if Elvis (Jonas…Nick's dog) and Maggie (Jordin Spark's dog) are friends…

Nate (interrupting): Hurry it up, will you? Jason's beginning to talk about his birdhouse again…And we need to find Liz!

Me: I'm right here, hello! (waves hand in front of Nate's face while he looks annoyed).

Nate: Not you, I mean Jason's Liz.

Me: I am Jason's Liz.

Nate: No, you're not.

Me (getting angry): YES I AM!

Nate (getting angry back): DON'T YELL AT ME!

Me: I'M NOT YELLING! (blushes and turns red). Oops. Maybe I am.

Nate (looking grumpy): It's about time you realized it…Well? Aren't you going to say sorry?

Me (mumbling under my breath): …sorry.

Nate (cupping his ear): What was that? I didn't quite hear what you said. Maybe say it a little louder.

Me (getting annoyed again): FINE! I'M SORRY, OK?

Nate (getting angry): NO! IT'S NOT OK. AND YOU'RE NOT SORRY, BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL YELLING AT ME! Just get on with it, OK?

Me (grumpily): Fine!

Nate: Fine!

Me: Good!

Nate (exasperated): Good! (he walks away).

Me (still grumpy) As always, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who's ever read, reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts. You guys are the best! Except for Nate…he's too…(groans in frustration). Never mind (mumbles words I can't repeat here).

Disclaimer – I only wish I owned the JB. I mean…Connect 3. But no…I don't have a bajillion zillion dollars. 'Cuz that's how much I'd need to own them.

_Previously: _

Liz stood at the edge of camp, looking sadly around her. She loved this place, and all the friends she'd made. But what she didn't like was that even though it was THE music camp for anyone who wanted to be anyone in music, it made her do things she didn't always want to do, like write classical songs, and sing songs she had no personal attachment to. She felt like a bird in a cage, hoping that one day she could be set free, and spread her wings and fly. She wanted to be as free as the birds in the air, free to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She unsuccessfully tried to wipe away her tears, which were falling hard and fast now.

"I'm sorry, Jason," Liz choked out, as an image of Jason's face entered her mind. "I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you…I love you too. And I'm sorry we'll never get the chance to be together…And Mitchie, and Caitlyn, I'm sorry for all the times we'll never have, and the memories we'll never make…And Nate and Shane, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I won't get to know you better, how you're really like, when you're backstage and out of the spotlight."

Liz started crying as she thought of all the times Jason had made her laugh, and the times he'd made her feel comfortable being herself. She thought about Mitchie and Caitlyn, who almost instantly became her friends, and Nate and Shane, who were just as nice to her, even though they didn't know her as well as Jason, Mitchie, and Caitlyn. She'd never been able to make many friends, if any, and all of a sudden, she had five. But she knew her parents would be there soon, coming to take her away, all because she tried to make friends. She kept thinking to herself that it really was for the best if she left, even though her heart was telling her otherwise. Her eyes stung as they kept tearing up, and she turned away, not glancing back, although she knew she was leaving pieces of her heart with her new friends.

Chapter 20:

"OK, so here's the plan again," Nate said, huddling with everyone. "We need to spread out, check all the places we know Liz would be at."

"I'll be by the birdhouses!" Jason shouted. Shane looked annoyed.

"Dude, focus. Forget about the birdhouses…" Shane sighed. But Jason looked unfazed.

"No, that's where she and I met. So she'd want to be there, right?" Jason tilted his head as if to say, "I know something you don't know."

"I'm not so sure," Mitchie said. "She might be in the place that Shane first heard me playing in."

"You know, you might be right," Caitlyn nodded. "She does love playing piano."

"And singing," Nate added. "Maybe she'll be in one of the practice rooms."

"Maybe," Shane added. "But maybe not."

"Hmm," Nate walked around, trying to clear his head. "That's it!" Nate said, snapping his fingers.

"What's it?" Jason wondered.

"OK, Jason, you search by the birdhouses. Mitchie, you search the place Shane first heard you playing, and I'll check the practice rooms."

"What about me?" Shane wondered aloud.

"Exactly!" Nate announced. Everyone looked at him weird. "No, that's it. Shane, you look where Liz thinks no one will find her."

"Where would that be?" Caitlyn scrunched her nose.

"The surrounding areas," Nate concluded, looking smart. "She'll think that we'll look for her somewhere at camp, because we'll think that she's somewhere close by, staying hidden. But we'd never think to look out there." He pointed out the window, past the camp's boundaries.

"Yeah!" Shane looked excited. "And for that, we'll need Uncle Brown's help."

"Wow, Shane," Caitlyn looked surprised. "I never thought you'd be the one to follow camp rules."

"I'm not," Shane said, trying to pretend as if he were up to something. He ignored Caitlyn as she referred to Brown's rule about staying inside camp boundaries at all times.

"Let's go tell him what we think, and see what he says," Mitchie offered, and Nate agreed.

"I just hope Liz is OK," Jason said sadly, as Caitlyn put an arm around him reassuringly.

As soon as they went to the theater, Brown looked up at them, his mouth forming a grim line.

"Sir, we have a plan," Nate got immediately to the point.

"Now that's real music to my ears," Brown quipped. "Well, get on with it..."

Shane proceeded to tell Brown what they decided, and Brown agreed.

"Let's find Liz, shall we?" Brown said, noticing Jason's determined look.

"YEAH!" Jason yelled, looking surprised when everyone stared at him. "I mean…To…" Jason looked lost for a second, then continued. "…wherever Liz is!"

"YEAH!" Shane yelled enthusiastically. Everyone yelled "YEAH!" as well, then they went off to their destinations.

_Meanwhile…_

Liz shivered as she pulled her jacket more tightly around her. The wind was picking up, and she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the clouds gathering above her and growing darker by the minute.

The sky had turned from a clear blue into a dark, almost black color, blocking out the sun. Rumbles rocked Liz out of her thoughts, and she shuddered, both from the cold wind and the memories it brought back.

Liz kept going, not looking back once, as she made her way towards the forest next to Camp Rock. If she could make it there, no one would be able to find her. She could find a sturdy tree, take shelter under its branches, and stay there for the night.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything that day. Liz ignored it, and thought she'd go as long as she could without anything. She had a few candy bars that she always kept in her jacket pocket, but she didn't know how long they'd last her. She'd have to eat them only when she absolutely needed to.

Suddenly, the clouds broke forth and it began to drizzle lightly.

"Just great," Liz mumbled, pulling her jacket slightly over her head. The storm that was brewing resembled exactly what she was feeling. She was caught In the rain, and she had nowhere to go.

Pretty soon, the drizzle turned into rain, and the rain into a heavy downpour.

By now, Liz was so drenched, she never thought she'd be dry again. All of a sudden, there was a flash of lightning, and then the thunder rumbled.

"Just ignore it," Liz said to herself, trying not to be afraid. She thought back to the times when she was little, and there was a storm at night. She remembered laying huddled in her bed, trying to ignore the flashes of lightning and loud crashes that would wake her from her sleep, the tree branches tapping her window, and remembering her screaming and running to her parents' room, where they would make a place for her to stay between them. And once she'd crawled between her parents, then and only then would she feel safe, like the storm couldn't hurt her anymore, and she'd fall asleep in minutes.

Liz stumbled toward the edge of the forest, and soon was out of the line of vision of the camp.

"Now, where should I stay?" Liz said, starting to get a little annoyed at her situation. She brushed the thick branches out of the way so she wouldn't get scratched.

A loud flash of lightning lit up the sky, and a moment later, a deafening clap of thunder rang out.

Liz screamed and began to shake in fright. She froze as she heard another nerve-wracking boom. She ran towards the biggest tree she could see, even though the rain was falling in her eyes, and she tried to catch her breath as soon as she reached it.

Moments later, she sat down, hugging her legs to her chest.

She watched as the storm raged on, and the wind shrieked through the trees. The branches smashed into each other, and the rain continued to fall in dismal gray torrents from the sky. Again, the lightning flashed and a blinding bolt struck the tree she was taking cover under.

"Noooo!!!!" Liz leapt to her feet and tried to avoid the tree falling towards her. But she was too late. Liz screamed as the tree fell toward her, knocking her hard into the ground, where she lay still.

AN: NOOOO!!!! Will Liz be OK? Will her friends find her? What happens next? Stay tuned…

Poll: I want to change my username, but I can't think of any good ones. Do you have any suggestions? The more, the better! Just one rule…it can't be too "out there". But I'm pretty much open to anything. Even something like "pleasereviewmystories" (*hint, hint* ;-). )


	21. Chapter 21

AN: As always, this chapter is dedicated to everyone who's ever read, reviewed, favorited, or added this story to their alerts. You guys are the best!

SapphireJKH, aww, thanks so much for your compliment. I'm happy you like it. And trust me, there's more on the way...

iLuvNiCk4EveR, is this update soon enough? I want chocolate chip cookies, btw. Please and thank you :-) (but only if I get them...if not, I'll make Nick come and get some from you, 'cuz I know you can't say no to Nick ;-). And then I can get some from him...unless Joe and Frankie take them all first. I wonder if Nick makes good chocolate chip cookies...)

Disclaimer – I really wish I owned the JB. I mean…Connect 3. Or maybe Disney Channel. Because then, some of those stars wouldn't be on there. HA HA! And the JB would be the biggest stars on there (besides a few others, of course).

_Previously: _

"_OK, so here's the plan again," Nate said, huddling with everyone. "We need to spread out, check all the places we know Liz would be at. OK, Jason, you search by the birdhouses. Mitchie, you search the place Shane first heard you playing, and I'll check the practice rooms."_

"_What about me?" Shane wondered aloud._

"_Shane, you look where Liz thinks no one will find her…The surrounding areas," Nate concluded, looking smart. "She'll think that we'll look for her somewhere at camp, because we'll think that she's somewhere close by, staying hidden. But we'd never think to look out there." He pointed out the window, past the camp's boundaries._

"_Yeah!" Shane looked excited. "And for that, we'll need Uncle Brown's help."_

"_Let's go tell him what we think, and see what he says," Mitchie offered, and Nate agreed._

"_I just hope Liz is OK," Jason said sadly, as Caitlyn put an arm around him reassuringly._

_As soon as they went to the theater, Brown looked up at them, his mouth forming a grim line._

"_Sir, we have a plan," Nate got immediately to the point._

"_Now that's real music to my ears," Brown quipped. "Well, get on with it..."_

_Shane proceeded to tell Brown what they decided, and Brown agreed. _

"_Let's find Liz, shall we?" Brown said, noticing Jason's determined look._

"_YEAH!" Jason yelled, looking surprised when everyone stared at him. "I mean…To…" Jason looked lost for a second, then continued. "…wherever Liz is!"_

"_YEAH!" Shane yelled enthusiastically. Everyone yelled "YEAH!" as well, then they went off to their destinations._

_Meanwhile…_

_Liz shivered as she pulled her jacket more tightly around her. The wind was picking up, and she had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the clouds gathering above her and growing darker by the minute._

_The sky had turned from a clear blue into a dark, almost black color, blocking out the sun. Rumbles rocked Liz out of her thoughts, and she shuddered, both from the cold wind and the memories it brought back._

_Suddenly, the clouds broke forth and it began to drizzle lightly._

"_Just great," Liz mumbled, pulling her jacket slightly over her head. The storm that was brewing resembled exactly what she was feeling. She was caught In the rain, and she had nowhere to go. _

_Pretty soon, the drizzle turned into rain, and the rain into a heavy downpour. _

_Suddenly, there was a flash of lightning, and then the thunder rumbled loudly._

"_Just ignore it," Liz said to herself, trying not to be afraid. She thought back to the times when she was little, and there was a storm at night. She remembered laying huddled in her bed, trying to ignore the flashes of lightning and loud crashes that would wake her from her sleep, the tree branches tapping her window, and remembering her screaming and running to her parents' room, where they would make a place for her to stay between them. And once she'd crawled between her parents, then and only then would she feel safe, like the storm couldn't hurt her anymore, and she'd fall asleep in minutes._

_Liz stumbled toward the edge of the forest, and soon was out of the line of vision of the camp. _

_Liz brushed the thick branches out of the way so she wouldn't get scratched._

_A loud flash of lightning lit up the sky, and a moment later, a deafening clap of thunder rang out._

_Liz screamed and began to shake in fright. She froze as she heard another nerve-wracking boom. She ran towards the biggest tree she could see, even though the rain was falling in her eyes, and she tried to catch her breath as soon as she reached it._

_Moments later, she sat down, hugging her legs to her chest._

_She watched as the storm raged on, and the wind shrieked through the trees. The branches smashed into each other, and the rain continued to fall in dismal gray torrents from the sky. Again, the lightning flashed and a blinding bolt struck the tree she was taking cover under._

"_Noooo!!!!" Liz leapt to her feet and tried to avoid the tree falling towards her. But she was too late. Liz screamed as the tree fell toward her, knocking her hard into the ground, where she lay still._

Chapter 21

"All right, everyone," Brown said, once he and his group had assembled at their spot minutes later. They'd gone back to their cabins and put their raincoats and boots on. "You know the plan. Now let's go and find Liz before this blasted storm gets any worse."

"Yeah," Shane grumbled. "This rain is gonna ruin my hair…I don't know how long my hairspray will last in this humidity…"

"Girl!" Caitlyn pretended to cough, and Shane glared at her, but stayed silent, knowing his uncle would break up their argument immediately.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice called out. Brown looked up, and saw a couple running towards them.

"Yes? May I help you?" Brown said, once they'd reached him.

"Are you Brown Cesario?" The woman asked politely, catching her breath.

"The one and only," Brown said, making an exaggerated bow. "And you are?"

"We're Elizabeth Bell's parents," The man said. "We'd like to speak to her."

"You're her parents?" Jason cut in.

"Oh no, here comes the flood," Nate mumbled.

"Nate!" Shane hissed. "Stop him before he…"

"I got it!" Nate hissed back, just as Jason burst into tears. "Or maybe not."

"WAAAA!!!!" Jason started sobbing loudly, as Mitchie and Caitlyn hugged him so tight he couldn't cry.

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Bell wondered.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Brown said, trying to change the subject. "Very emotional, that boy. Doesn't like storms."

"I see…" Mr. Bell said slowly, looking confused.

"Where's Liz?" Mrs. Bell demanded.

"You see, Liz is…" Brown said, not knowing how to handle the situation delicately.

"OUT THERE!" Jason pointed, breaking away from Mitchie and Caitlyn, who had tried to clamp their hands over his mouth and hold him still. "SHE'S GONE!!!!" He promptly started sobbing again.

"You mean, our Liz is out there?" Mr. Bell said, his expression turning from amazement to anger to irritation and back to anger. "What are you waiting for? Why don't you go find her? And why is that boy crying over our daughter?"

"I can explain," Shane said, trying to be helpful. But they ignored him.

"LIZ!!!!" Mrs. Bell shrieked, starting to cry herself. Then she got angry. "How dare you let Liz wander off on her own! What kind of camp director are you? FIND HER THIS INSTANT!" She launched herself at Brown, hitting him with all the strength she had.

"With all apologies, madam," Brown winced as Mrs. Bell attacked him relentlessly. Mr. Bell tried to hold his wife back, with no success.

"Get…Liz…back…this…instant!" Mrs. Bell screamed, whacking Brown harder and harder each time.

"Boys…a little help here…" Brown hissed, as Shane and Nate wrenched her off him.

"Don't worry, ma'am," Nate said cautiously, looking very scared. Mrs. Bell stopped and stared at him, looking like she was about to pounce on him too. "Brown was just about to lead a search party for her. We'll find your daughter. Brown knows this place like the back of his hand."

"Yeah, my uncle's been here for years. He can find anything in his sleep," Shane added. Nate looked at him doubtfully.

"That's right!" Caitlyn said. "There was this one time…"

"Caitlyn…" Nate said, getting Caitlyn back on track.

"Right. Oops!" Caitlyn smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, let's go," Brown commanded, walking towards the forest surrounding the camp. "The rest of the campers are looking inside the camp, so we'll start searching over here..."

_Meanwhile…_

Liz stirred, moaning as pain shot through her. She lay still, opening her eyes slowly as raindrops fell on her. She made no move to wipe them away, even though they were falling fast and steady on her face. She was pinned under the tree still, and couldn't push it off her.

Weakly, she moaned aloud, her voice but a whisper in the wind. "Help…me…Please…someone…anyone…help…me…" Liz breathed out, her voice carried away before it was heard.

Liz's heart broke as she realized no one was around to hear her, and she murmured, "Jason...please help me! I need you..." before she slowly drifted off into unconsciousness again.

AN: NOOOO!!!! Will Liz be OK? Will Jason and her parents and friends find her? What happens next? Stay tuned…

Poll: I want to change my username, but I can't think of any good ones. Do you have any suggestions? The more, the better! Just one rule…it can't be too "out there". But I'm pretty much open to anything. Even something like "pleasereviewmystories" (*hint, hint* ;-). )


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Oh…my…Jonas…I'm speechless!!!! 7 people favorited this story and 12 people added this to their story alerts? (gasps and faints, then recovers). You guys are the AWESOMEST!!!! (gives you all a hi-five, since, according to 3 very awesome, not to mention, hot, guys, hugs are overrated, just FYI...and if you don't want any hi-fives, then how about some milk and cookies, or whatever snack you like?).

BTW, in the next few chapters, some major stuff happens. You'll just have to read and find out…(laughs sinisterly).

Disclaimer: I only own Liz and her parents, and Jason's parents…sadly, I don't own anything else.

Chapter 22

Liz's eyes fluttered open slowly. She winced in pain, not just because of the sunlight that was now streaming onto her face, but also because she was sore from the tree falling on her.

Amazingly enough, the tree was now off her. She noticed it was lying a few feet away, the branches twisted at odd angles. The wind must have blown it off her, and she couldn't be grateful enough to be free.

Shakily, she stood up, trying to gain her balance. Then she ran her hands through her hair, to get any leaves or dirt out. Liz straightened her shirt, which was now slightly ragged and torn.

She walked slowly, flexing her sore muscles, and stopped when she saw herself back at the edge of camp, where the forest ended and the camp grounds began.

Liz stood there, unsure whether to disappear back into the forest, or go back to camp, where there would be lots of questions. Before she could make up her mind, she saw _them_.

"Look, there she is!" Nate called out loudly, pointing in Liz's direction. Shane, Jason, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Brown, and her parents looked shocked at first, then hurried over.

"Young lady, I need to have a word with you," Liz's dad said sternly, frowning.

"Yes, let's talk, right now. How could you run away like that? And didn't we make it absolutely clear that the next time we caught you doing something other than focusing on your music, we'd pull you out of camp immediately?" Liz's mother looked agitated.

"Ms. Bell, we need to have a little talk," Brown began, hating that he had to turn all "camp director" on her.

But the response Liz feared the most was the one she was waiting for. She looked at Jason slowly, gauging his reaction.

Jason looked…upset, to say the least, and also a little disappointed? She wasn't sure which.

"Jason…" Liz said weakly, as Jason backed away from her, his eyes wide with shock.

"How…could…you?" Jason said, tears forming in his eyes. "I told you how I felt, and that I'd never let you go, and then you go and do…this." He couldn't even bring himself to admit the facts.

"Jason…please, I'm sorry…" Liz tried again. But Jason shook his head.

"No…I want what you want," Jason said, the pain on his face obvious. "If this is what you want, then…so be it."

"Jason, no!!!!" Liz choked out, Jason's statement quickly becoming clear to her. "I..."

"Yes…" Jason insisted, ignoring her protest. "You don't want to be with me, fine. It's over. We're done. That's what you want, isn't it? To be free of me? After all, I'm just the biggest birdbrain and bird-obsessed person you know, right?" And with that, Jason turned away before Liz could look him in the eyes and show him how she really felt.

"Jason!" Liz cried out, ignoring her parents' protests and Brown's reminders that she needed to speak to him right this instant. She chased after Jason, but he pulled away from her angrily and wouldn't look at her, let alone touch her.

And then the next worst thing happened. She stopped, catching her breath before beginning to cry her eyes out, as she knew Jason had walked out of her life forever. Liz turned toward them, her friends, or at least she thought they were.

Liz watched sadly as, one by one, her friends rejected her, without any explanation. Shane was first, and shook his head, before giving Mitchie a glance, and then following Jason. Nate gave her a calculating look, before taking Caitlyn's hand and walking away. Caitlyn looked stunned, and for once she was speechless. But her demeanor said it all.

Liz let her tears flow before looking at Mitchie, who had been quiet all this time. Mitchie looked sad, as if to say, "How could you hurt Jason like that? He loves you, and he doesn't deserve this. Not from anyone. Especially not from you."

"Mitchie…" Liz said, knowing she was her last chance at friendship. If Mitchie turned her back on Liz now, she wouldn't have anyone left. And that was a thought Liz didn't want to cross her mind. She held her breath, bracing herself for the worst.

AN: So…should Mitchie stay friends with Liz, or will she turn away forever? And if she does stay friends with Liz, does that mean she won't be friends with Caitlyn, Shane, Nate, and Jason? What happens next? YOU decide! Tell me what you want to have happen, and who knows? It just might…


	23. Chapter 23

AN: I know, I haven't updated like I promised…so in honor of Nick Jonas' birthday, I thought I'd post this chapter for you all…

Special AN: HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY, MR. PRESIDENT (AKA, NICK J!)…even though I know you'll never read this. And FYI, I'm not yelling at Nick (or anyone). I'm just really excited and happy that it's Nick's birthday :-)! And next year, he'll be 18! (Screams and faints...then revives so I can continue my story.)

Disclaimer – I really wish I owned the JB. I mean…Connect 3. Or Elvis…that dog is seriously adorable…not to mention the luckiest dog in the world…

_Previously: _

"_Jason…" Liz said weakly, as Jason backed away from her, his eyes wide with shock._

"_How…could…you?" Jason said, tears forming in his eyes. "I told you how I felt, and that I'd never let you go, and then you go and do…this." He couldn't even bring himself to admit the facts._

"_Jason…please, I'm sorry…" Liz tried again. But Jason shook his head._

"_No…I want what you want," Jason said, the pain on his face obvious. "If this is what you want, then…so be it."_

"_Jason, no!!!!" Liz choked out…_

_Liz watched sadly as, one by one, her friends rejected her, without any explanation. Shane was first, and shook his head, before giving Mitchie a glance, and then following Jason. Nate gave her a calculating look, before taking Caitlyn's hand and walking away. Caitlyn looked stunned, and for once she was speechless. But her demeanor said it all._

_Liz let her tears flow before looking at Mitchie, who had been quiet all this time. Mitchie looked sad, as if to say, "How could you hurt Jason like that? He loves you, and he doesn't deserve this. Not from anyone. Especially not from you."_

"_Mitchie…" Liz said, knowing she was her last chance at friendship. If Mitchie turned her back on Liz now, she wouldn't have anyone left. And that was a thought Liz didn't want to cross her mind. She held her breath, bracing herself for the worst._

Chapter 23

"How…" Mitchie turned back to glance at Liz. Her eyes were a mixture of accusations and disappointment. "How in the world…"

"I can explain…" Liz trailed off, her eyes widening as she saw Caitlyn storming back, dragging Nate in her wake.

"How…could…you????" Caitlyn spat out, her eyes piercing Liz's with such an intensity that Liz shuddered in discomfort. She let go of Nate and started whacking Liz. "Liz…"

"Liz…" Mitchie started again.

"Liz…" Nate cut in, as Liz glanced around at the others, who were now closing in on her…

"Liz…" Liz looked around wildly as everyone began calling her, closing the circle around her until they were almost in her face.

"LIZ!"

"LIZ!"

"LIZ!"

"LIZ!!!!"

The last syllable jolted Liz out of her trance, and she squinted into the bright light that was shining in her eyes.

"Wh-Where am I?" Liz said, her eyes still half-closed until she adjusted to the lights shining above her.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie," Mrs. Torres said, Mitchie standing next to her.

"What happened?" Liz said, suddenly realizing she couldn't move. She panicked, and tried to shift herself, but Mrs. Torres laid a hand on her to soothe her emotions.

"You were pretty injured out there, with the tree falling on you. Luckily, Jason found you before it got dark," Mrs. Torres explained.

"Oh no…Jason," Liz breathed, trying to get up. She felt pricks in her arms and noticed there were tubes sticking out of her.

"Jason's waiting outside, and so are your parents. Would you like to talk to Jason first, or your parents?" Mrs. Torres said gently.

"My parents…" Liz pleaded. She would deal with Jason later.

"OK, I'll go get them. Mitchie, you can stay until they get here, if you'd like," Mrs. Torres said.

Mitchie nodded, then her mother left the two girls alone.

"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get? A pillow? More blankets? Some food?" Mitchie got up, trying to busy herself.

"I'm good, thanks," Liz said, settling back into her position. "Actually, I'm not. I really need to talk to Jason, and I don't know what to say…"

"I think I know what you mean," Mitchie said. "Jason's been telling us all about it. How he loves you more than birds, and that you're his only lovebird."

"He does?" Liz said, realizing that it was impossible for them to be friends anymore, given Jason's feelings for her. She felt sad, knowing she'd just lost one of the sweetest guys as a friend.

"Yes, he does," Mitchie said, knowing exactly what Liz was feeling. "Liz, trust me when I tell you…just follow your heart. It'll lead you the right way."

"Thanks, Mitchie," Liz said. "You're a good friend."

"You can always count on me. Or Caitlyn," Mitchie promised. "Us girls have to stick together…"

"Ahem…" Mr. and Mrs. Bell cleared their throats from the doorway, looking a little awkward at interrupting their conversation.

"I should go," Mitchie said, getting up.

"No…please stay," Liz begged.

"I'm not sure…" Mitchie looked back and forth between Liz and her parents.

"Please, Mitchie," Liz said. "There's something I need to say, and I can't say it if you're not here with me."

"OK," Mitchie said uncertainly, not wanting to intrude.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend Mitchie. Mitchie, these are my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Bell," Liz said, noticing her parents' disapproval.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Mitchie said, sticking her hand out politely.

"This is…your friend?" Mrs. Bell said, giving Mitchie the impression she was beneath pond scum. "Mitchie, is it? What kind of name is that for a girl?"

"Mom!" Liz was shocked. But Mitchie let the woman's insult slide.

"It's OK, Liz," Mitchie smiled brightly, not letting Mrs. Bell's insult get to her. "For your information, I'm just as into music as Liz is," Mitchie jumped in, ignoring the surprise on Mrs. Bell's face. "Liz is amazing. She's beyond talented…I mean, I love music, and singing, and playing piano, but Liz is just…wow!" Mitchie gushed, as Liz blushed.

"Of course she is," Mrs. Bell said to Mitchie condescendingly. "With all her years of practicing, how could she not be?"

"Well, yes. However, did you ever think that maybe if Liz made the right friends, she could go even further in the music business?" Brown said, coming in.

"The thought may have crossed our minds, but…" Mr. Bell said, getting cut off by Brown.

"NO BUTS!" Brown roared.

"Wait, if you don't like it when people say that particular word, then how can you say it?" Nate said, coming in with Caitlyn, Shane, and Jason.

"Good point," Caitlyn gazed dreamily at Nate as Brown looked impressed.

"You're absolutely brilliant, you know that?" Brown said, stunned.

"Well, I'm 3 points shy of a genius, bu-…" Nate caught himself, before Brown heard him. "I mean, who's counting?"

"OK, who are all these people?" Mr. and Mrs. Bell said, finally regaining their composure and getting back into the conversation.

"Oh yeah…Mom, Dad, this is Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, and Jason. Caitlyn's Nate's girlfriend and one of my best friends, and Shane's Mitchie's boyfriend and my friend too," Liz explained, leaving out the part about her and Jason's relationship. "In fact, they're all my friends."

"Yeah, me too!" Jason added, before realizing Liz was the one speaking. "LIZZIE!"

"JASON, NO!" Caitlyn and Mitchie shouted before jumping in front of Liz so that Jason couldn't hug her.

"GROUP…" Jason was denied again by Shane and Nate, who whispered loudly to him. "Liz can't take group hugs right now…she'd get squished!"

"Yeah, you'd break her," Shane added slowly, so even Jason could understand. "She's like a little bird with a broken wing. Would you group hug a bird with a broken wing?"

"Of course not!" Jason looked offended. "I'm not that stupid."

"Yes, you are," Shane coughed a few times, and Mitchie elbowed him hard. Then Shane really had to cough, and he glared as Caitlyn and Nate laughed at him.

"OK, he's all yours," Nate said to Liz.

"Hi, Jason," Liz said, as Jason stared at her with wide eyes.

"Lizzie!" Jason said, opening his arms wide. "Oh…right." He put his arms back down. "Are you OK?"

"I feel like I just got run over by a school bus," Liz said, beginning to feel the pain.

"I know what you need…" Jason said, his eyes lighting up. He ran to the door and yelled out "Mrs. Torres!"

"Ohh!" Mrs. Torres gasped, obviously startled. She'd been sitting just outside the door.

"Could you…" Jason motioned for her to come closer so he could whisper something to her.

"OW!" Their heads collided, and Jason looked sheepish.

"Oops! Sorry…" Jason looked genuinely sorry, and Mrs. Torres bit back a smile.

"It's all right, Jason. What do you need?" Mrs. Torres said, as Jason glanced back. He went outside to talk in private with her.

"Could you make an ice cream cake for Liz? I want her to feel better," Jason said.

"I don't know if ice cream would help…" Mrs. Torres looked doubtful.

"Of course it will! It always worked for me. I get injured a lot, and eating ice cream always makes me feel better. Oh yeah, don't forget the little red cherries on top. I forget what they're called, but they're bright red, and have little stems hanging out…" Jason said, thinking hard.

"Maraschino?" Mrs. Torres said.

"That's it!" Jason said happily. Then he scrunched his face in concentration. "Mar…Mara…you know what they're called. Could you please?"

"Of course, I'll get right on it. What flavor does she like?" Mrs. Torres said.

"Rocky road!" Jason said, remembering what Liz had told him when he'd walked her back from their date. "It's the best!"

"I see…it's both your favorite," Mrs. Torres smiled again as Jason said "YEAH!" loudly. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Mrs. Torres! Please hurry, OK?" Jason said.

"OK," Mrs. Torres left.

Jason came back in, looking pleased with himself. Then he gazed into Liz's eyes, and he felt all soft and gooey inside, like he'd just eaten lots of fresh chocolate chip cookies.

"Um, maybe we should leave them alone," Mitchie suggested, referring to Liz and Jason.

"Or not," Mr. Bell said, standing firm. Mrs. Bell nodded, looking grim.

"OK, does anyone want to leave?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, and Jason. They all shook their heads no.

"All for one, and…" Jason quoted, then trailed off when he forgot the ending. "How does that go again?"

"All for one, and one for all," Nate hissed, looking annoyed.

"Oh yeah! Thanks, Nate!" Jason looked happy again.

"Just…get on with it," Nate growled.

"OK, OK. You don't have to bite my head off," Jason held up his hands in surrender. "So…group hug?"

"NO!" Shane and Nate shouted at the same time.

"So…this boy," Mr. Bell nodded at Jason. "He's a friend of yours too?" He asked this, even though Liz had just said they were.

"Yes, Dad," Liz said, seeing the shocked look on her parents' faces. "Jason's really nice, and I'm sure once you get to know him…"

"Once we get to know him?" Mr. Bell said slowly. Liz cringed as she heard the tone in her father's voice. "Why on earth would we do that? He plays…rock music, doesn't he?" Mr. Bell sneered in Jason's direction, then looked back at his daughter in surprise.

"Because…" Caitlyn interrupted, only to be quieted by Nate and Mitchie.

"She needs to do this, Caity," Nate said, turning his gaze back on Liz. "Go ahead, Liz. You can do it."

"Do what?" Jason looked lost.

"Stand up to her parents," Shane whispered to Jason.

"Why does she have to…" Jason began, only to have Shane clap his hand over Jason's mouth.

"Shh…just listen," Shane commanded.

"To-" Jason was muffled again as Liz continued.

"Yes, Mom, Dad, Jason's my friend, and he's the sweetest guy ever. And Caitlyn, I don't really know her that well yet, but she's fiercely loyal, and not afraid to speak her mind. And Nate, he writes amazing music. And Shane is really nice too, even though I don't know him that much. And Mitchie, she's my friend. It's not a crime to have one. Or more than one," Liz said, jumping to Mitchie's defense. "And her name's cute. I like it."

"Of course it's a crime," Mr. Bell snapped. "If you have friends, they'll just distract you from your main focus. You know, your music. Which you should be practicing, young lady. Not running around and getting hurt."

"Your father's right, Elizabeth," Mrs. Bell said, emphasizing Liz's full name without remorse. "Why were you running away anyway? You could have been seriously hurt, and then you'd never be able to perform again."

"Is that all you see me as?" Liz said, trying to sit up. Mitchie helped her by putting pillows underneath her. "I'm just your prize performer, so as long as I play for you, you're happy?"

"Of course we are, we're musicians," Mr. Bell said. "Your mother's instrument is her voice, and you know what mine is. And yours is piano and your voice."

"So you don't care how I'm feeling right now? That I just had a tree fall on me, and all you're worried about is whether I can play piano?" Liz said, getting angry.

"Young lady, don't you raise your voice at us," Mrs. Bell said sternly. "Your father is speaking…"

"So my opinion doesn't matter?" Liz went on, and Mitchie's heart broke as she heard the years of pain in Liz's voice. "If that's how you feel, then I'm done. I quit. No more singing, no more playing, nothing." She lay back and sighed deeply.

"Well, it looks like it's time for you to go now," Brown said.

"Who do you think you are, telling us to leave? We're her parents!" Mr. Bell began, but his wife interrupted.

"And as her parents, we have every right to stay here. In fact, we should tell you to leave right this instant!" Mrs. Bell said dramatically.

"With all due respect, madam," Brown started, only to be cut off by Liz.

"Well? Why are you still here? Didn't I make it perfectly clear I'm done with music? So why bother sticking around?" Liz said, tears springing to her eyes.

"Well, I never!" Mrs. Bell humphed. She whirled around and dragged her husband out the door. As soon as they were gone, Liz slumped back into her bed.

"Are you OK, Liz?" Caitlyn said softly, amazed that Liz's parents could be so rude.

"No, but I will be," Liz sniffled.

"All right, everyone out," Brown commanded. "Let's leave the poor girl alone, shall we? I need to have a word with …"

"Um, could I talk to her first?" Jason said, looking a little nervous. He looked down at his shoes and then back up at Brown hopefully. "Please, Brown."

"All right, man, just make it quick," Brown said, winking at them as he closed the door behind him.

"So…" Jason said, once they were alone.

"So…" Liz echoed, not sure where to begin.

AN: MWA HA HA HA!!!! I know, I'm evil for cutting it off there. Next up, Jason and Liz talk. What happens next? Stay tuned…And please, let me know how I'm doing. Just hit that review button below. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?

Jason (bursting in): It's birdies!

Me: It is? Are you sure? Because that would mean I'd eat them.

Jason (looking horrified): NO!!!! NOT MY BIRDIES!!!! YOU'RE MEAN!!!! (runs out crying)

Me: Oh no…not again. I have to go comfort Jason now. But in the meantime, please review

Brown (popping his head in the door): NO BUTS!

Me: OK! STOP YELLING AT ME!

Brown (looking upset): NOT UNTIL YOU STOP SAYING BUT!

Me: WHY SHOULD I WHEN YOU CAN SAY IT, BUT I CAN'T????

Brown (looking even more angry): Nate told you to say that, didn't he? That little genius…When I get my hands on him…I'm gonna…(mumbles under breath and leaves).

Me: OK, I have to go talk to Jason and save Nate. A girl's work is never done, is it? (Runs off).


	24. Chapter 24

AN: I know, I know… It's been forever since I last updated…I got sick a couple weeks ago (and my parents took care of me), then my parents got sick last week (and I had to take care of them), and now I'm finally over it (but I still have a mountain of hw to catch up on)…and this Sunday's my birthday (which is why I really needed to get this out, before I have to jump in and finish my hw) and my wish this year is that I won't get sick again, with a cold, or flu, or swine flu…there's been instances of it where I live, so...I really don't want to get it. Oh snap…since I just told you what I'm wishing for, does that mean it won't come true (and I will get sick)? Oh no… :-(

Thanks to...

SapphireJKH, that was an awesome idea (I don't remember if I thanked you in the last chapter, so just in case, thanks again).

Sakura Tate, yes, it was all just a dream (where Jason gets angry at Liz and runs off, and everyone turns on her). But this next chapter isn't.

DemiLenaJonas, me too...I couldn't get online for the past few days...I don't know what happened, but I'm happy to be back (so I can review your story now). I hope Jason and Liz get together soon too, and her parents better accept her as she is...Go ahead and babble away, I'd love to hear what you think.

Disclaimer – I really wish I owned the JB. I mean…Connect 3. And Elvis…that dog is seriously adorable…not to mention the luckiest dog in the world…I don't know who's luckier…the JB or Elvis…I'd say they're all pretty lucky to have each other :-).

_Previously: _

"_Um, could I talk to her first?" Jason said, looking a little nervous. He looked down at his shoes and then back up at Brown hopefully. "Please, Brown."_

"_All right, man, just make it quick," Brown said, winking at them as he closed the door behind him._

"_So…" Jason said, once they were alone._

"_So…" Liz echoed, not sure where to begin._

Chapter 24

"Lizzie?" Jason said, looking at Liz after a long time.

"Jason, I can…" Liz said, at the same time that Jason spoke. She blushed and looked away.

"BROKEN WING!" Nate and Shane popped in, loudly reminding Jason.

"Huh?" Liz looked confused, as Jason laughed at his friends.

"I think I got it, guys…" Jason smiled, as Liz still looked confused.

"Just checking," Shane said as Nate punched him lightly. He shoved Nate back, and the two of them closed the door.

"Jason, what do they mean, broken…" Liz said, as Jason cut her off.

"It's OK, you don't have to say anything," Jason said, coming over and covering her hands with his. "It's my fault…I'm so sorry…" Jason burst into tears, and he buried his head into her shoulder. Liz winced as she put her arms around him, but the pain she felt faded in comparison with the pain Jason seemed to be having.

"Jason, no…it's not your fault. Why would you even think that?" Liz wondered.

"Because…I made you nervous when I said I love you, and that's why you ran away," Jason sniffled in response, just as soon as he'd caught his breath. Nate explained it to me, and my mom agrees."

"Your mom?" Liz said, wondering what she had to do with anything.

"Yeah! She's here, you know. I was waiting for you to wake up, and I was scared that you wouldn't be OK, and so I called her, and she came over, and she'd love to meet you…" Jason babbled on, unaware that Liz had turned pale at the thought of meeting Jason's mom.

"Jason, I..." Liz said weakly, not knowing how to tell him that meeting his mom was the last thing she wanted to do. She knew she'd disappoint Mrs. Green, just like she'd disappoint everyone else. Including Jason's fans. Once word got out that Jason loved her, Liz knew she'd be Public Enemy #1. Especially since Jason was the last remaining single member of Connect 3. Not to mention all the unwanted attention she'd be getting as soon as word broke out that they were together.

"Shh…it's OK, I'm here," Jason said, brushing Liz's bangs out of her face gently. "I'll always be here for you. I love you so much."

"Jason…" Liz said, as she held onto Jason's hand for support. She intertwined their fingers and looked him in the eyes. "I…"

But Liz never got to tell him how she felt, because right then, they heard Shane and Caitlyn arguing outside.

"Hold on…" Jason said, not wanting to miss anything. He let go of Liz's hand, opened the door, and poked his head out. "Hey guys! What's going on?"

"Why don't we bring it back in here?" Brown said, ushering Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, and Shane back into the room. Caitlyn and Shane were staring daggers at each other, and Mitchie and Nate clearly looked uncomfortable, as people in the hallway were staring at them.

"That's what I'd like to know," Liz said, grateful for the chance to turn the attention away from herself. "What is going on?"

"I'm not working with that…that…" Caitlyn sputtered, motioning wildly at Shane, who looked equally repulsed.

"Uncle Brown, I can't believe you're forcing me to work with Miss…" Shane fumbled around, looking for the right word, but nothing came up. "…Diva over there." Shane looked like he wanted to call Caitlyn something else, but decided against it, since he knew his uncle, Nate, and even Mitchie would jump to Caitlyn's defense.

"Excuse me?" Caitlyn gasped, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm so not a diva…You're more of a diva than I am."

"What?" Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh yeah, look at me. I'm Shane Gray, for cryin' out loud," Caitlyn mimicked Shane perfectly, as his eyes grew into narrow slits. "I spend more time on my hair and staring at myself than I do rehearsing every day. That's why I sound like a girl, and I can't even dance like one."

"Oh, yeah? Well at least I don't look like…" Shane shot back, and his expression revealed that he was about to explode any second now. Brown noticed this immediately, and jumped right in.

"All right, ENOUGH!" Brown bellowed, as everyone stopped arguing and looked at Brown, frightened. Brown looked extremely angry, and everyone knew well enough to pay attention. "My decision is final. Shane, you and Caitlyn WILL perform together at the Spotlight Jam in a few weeks, and Mitchie and Nate, you WILL write a song that will blow all the other songwriters out of Camp Rock. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Brown," everyone except Shane said.

"Yes, Uncle Brown," Shane repeated, still glaring at Caitlyn.

"And Shane and Caitlyn?" Brown said, looking at the two of them. Shane looked away, ignoring his uncle.

"Yes, Brown?" Caitlyn said innocently, pretending like Shane wasn't there.

"Try and get along with Shane for once," Brown said, glancing at his nephew, then back at Caitlyn. "I don't want to hear either of you arguing with each other, and I expect you two to put together a showcase of talent that future Camp Rockers will be talking about for ages."

"Don't worry, Brown, I will," Caitlyn promised. "I wouldn't be too sure about Shane though…with his big feet and all. He might try to trip me with them."

"HEY!" Shane protested, as Caitlyn smirked.

"Caitlyn…" Brown warned, as Caitlyn sighed.

"Fine…but if he tries anything to mess me up, I can't be responsible for what happens to…" Caitlyn said, defeated.

"NO…" Brown began.

"BUTS…I know, I know," Caitlyn said. "Just keep your nephew under control, OK? He's a pain in the…"

"Ahem," Brown cleared his throat.

"OK, OK" Caitlyn caught on, smiling sweetly at Shane. But deep down, she saw herself throwing darts at a picture of Shane's head, posted on a dartboard.

"Uncle Brown, do I have to?" Shane whined, as soon as Caitlyn had gone.

"Toughen up, Shane," Brown said, not backing down. "You can do this. I know you can. And besides, I like Caitlyn. Always telling it like it is. You don't see that in a girl every day."

"Lucky Nate," Shane teased, as Nate blushed a bright red. "Why are you doing this to me?" Shane complained to his uncle. "I'm a singer, not a dancer."

"You're more of a dancer than you think," Brown said. "That's why I had you teach Hip-Hop to the other campers. And can you imagine any of your friends dancing? Besides Mitchie, of course."

"I guess not," Shane said, smiling as he imagined Jason in a tutu, spinning around in circles and making himself dizzy. He also saw Nate trying to count out the steps as he looked down at his feet, and not at his dance partner. Then Shane's smile faded as reality set in. Dancing with Caitlyn was like going to a hair salon where his favorite stylist was on vacation, and a new person was about to take over. Someone who didn't know what hair products worked well with his hair type, and someone who would definitely make his hair look even worse than it was.

"It won't be that bad," Brown said, biting back a smile. "And it'll be over before you know it."

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Shane tried one last time to get out of it.

"No, you don't," Brown shook his head, nodding approval once Shane seemed to have accepted his destiny.

"I guess I'll start now. Get it over with as fast as I can," Shane groaned. "Even though I'd rather go without hair products for 1 day than dance with Caitlyn for however many weeks I have to dance with her."

"That's my nephew," Brown beamed as Shane looked miserable. "Go on, man. Dance, Shane, dance!"

"You so owe me, Uncle B," Shane spat out, as Brown looked delighted.

"You wish," Brown said happily, as Shane looked like he was about to be sick. Shane let out a frustrated groan, and went on his way.

"So Shane and Caitlyn are dancing together for some big dance showcase, and Mitchie and Nate are writing a song together?" Liz said, just so Jason could catch up.

"That's the plan," Brown said, grinning.

"And there's another one," Liz said thoughtfully. "You put Shane and Caitlyn together, and Mitchie and Nate together, so that they couldn't get distracted by each other…"

"Exactly," Brown looked amazed. "You're a smart girl, Liz."

"Not that smart," Liz said, referring to her hasty decision to run away. "Aren't you mad that I broke camp rules and tried to run away?"

"Yes," Brown frowned for a moment. "Rules are rules, and as punishment, you're banned until the end of the Spotlight Jam."

"But…" Jason protested. Brown ignored him, because he'd tried to explain his dislike of that word to Jason several times, and Jason still hadn't gotten it.

"What is it, Jason?" Liz wondered.

Jason shook his head, then whispered in Brown's ear for a few moments.

Liz watched them carefully, as Brown went from looking serious to nodding and smiling.

"Very well, Liz. Jason just told me that he thinks being cooped up in this hospital for the next few days is punishment enough for running off. I don't like hospitals myself. Needles are evil," Brown winked at them both, and Liz giggled.

"So she can be part of Spotlight Jam?" Jason asked.

"Yes, I don't see why not," Brown smiled. "As a matter of fact, maybe you two could come up with something by then. Liz, I expect nothing less than amazing coming from you."

"YAY!" Jason cried happily. He looked at Brown, and said, "GROUP HUG!!!!"

"Broken wing!" Brown coughed, and made his escape before Jason said, "Oh yeah…wait, what? You don't have a broken wing…Brown? Where are you? Where'd he go?"

"I'd love to write a song with you, Jason," Liz beamed, as Jason smiled and completely forgot about group-hugging Brown.

Jason went back over to Liz, and said, "So you'll help me write a song?" Jason asked with such hope in his eyes that Liz couldn't help but smile back.

"Sure," Liz grinned happily. "And once I can get out of this cast, I'd love to help you build a birdhouse or two."

"YAY!!!!" Jason started doing a happy dance, and Liz laughed at his excitement. "I'm getting' a birdhouse, I'm gettin' a birdhouse…" Jason sang, lost in his own world.

"JASON!" Liz said, trying to get Jason's attention. "JASON!!!!" Then she had a great idea. "Jason, I just saw a bunch of baby birds, and they need your help!"

"What?" Jason said, stopping mid-dance, looking scared.

"Did you hear what I said?" Liz said, hoping Jason would catch on.

"Yeah, baby birds need my help!" Jason said, sounding like a superhero.

"No, I just said that to get your attention," Liz admitted sheepishly.

"Don't do that!" Jason cried. "That's mean!"

"Jason, I just meant...Did you hear what I said earlier? Before I said anything about baby birds?" Liz hoped Jason would forget about them, and see what she was trying to tell him.

"Yeah, you said you'd love to write a song with me…" Jason scrunched his forehead in deep thought.

"And…?" Liz prompted.

"And you'd love to help me build a birdhouse or two…" Jason said, still completely missing the point.

"So…?" Liz said, as Jason thought hard.

"I don't know what you're trying to say…wait!" Jason said, going back out for a few minutes.

Meanwhile, Liz slumped back in defeat, thinking the worst.

_Maybe he doesn't see it, because he doesn't feel the same way anymore. I'm so stupid…I should've said I felt the same way back when he said it. And now maybe he's rethinking this whole thing…I should've known he'd stop feeling the way I'm starting to feel about him. He just likes me because birds like me. He doesn't even know that much about me…_

Liz snapped back to reality as Jason burst back into the room, dragging Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, and Mitchie behind him.

"Jason, I was in the middle of…" Shane protested, until he saw Liz. "What are we doing back here?"

"Guys, I need your help," Jason said earnestly. Mitchie nodded, and asked him, "What's up?"

"Besides the sky…" Nate cut in before Jason could speak. "Tell us, Jason. I have class lessons to prepare…"

"OK, Liz just said…" Jason quickly filled in his friends, and sat back, wondering what she meant.

"Aww!" Mitchie and Caitlyn clasped their hearts and sighed dramatically. "That's so cute!" Caitlyn gushed.

"I know," Mitchie said, looking over at Liz, who suddenly looked nervous.

"What are you talking about?" Jason said, anxious now. "Please, tell me what it is!"

"It means…" Shane said, only to be whacked by Caitlyn.

"Let Liz tell Jason herself," Caitlyn said, as Shane glared at Caitlyn. "Go on, Liz. You can do it."

"I don't know," Liz said, looking down. "Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Come on, Liz," Mitchie said encouragingly. "Just tell Jason."

"Tell me what?" Jason looked around at his friends, still having no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, Liz…I know Jason feels the same way," Nate said, getting a warning glance from Caitlyn. "He says it 3000 times a day, when he's not talking about birds."

"Shh…let them talk," Caitlyn hissed.

"About what? Group hugs? Speaking of which..." Jason was getting nervous now. If it was really important, they would've told him by now. He thought maybe calling a group hug would ease everyone's tension.

"NO!" Shane and Nate yelled, as Jason looked startled.

"Fine, if you don't want one, just say so. You didn't have to yell at me," Jason looked offended, until Liz spoke up.

"Jason, I want to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it…" Liz began nervously.

"OK…?" Jason said, still confused.

"You know how you always tell me you love me?" Liz asked. "Why do you say that? And why would you love someone like me?"

"Because you're nice, kind, I love being around you, you never make fun of me even though I love birds…" Jason rambled, only to be cut off by Liz.

"Jason…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel the same way about you the way you feel about birds," Liz blurted out, before she could stop herself.

"You love me?" Jason realized as Caitlyn and Mitchie let out squeals of happiness.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Liz blushed, as Jason came near her.

"Then I guess you won't mind if I do this…" Jason knelt down and leaned over her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Aww!" Mitchie and Caitlyn sighed happily, looking dreamily at the sight of them.

"I love you Lizzie," Jason said happily, once they'd come up for air. "Will you be my lovebird?"

"I'd love to," Liz said happily, as Jason kissed her again.

"Wait..." Jason broke away, and for a second, Liz worried that he wanted to take it back.

But Jason didn't. Instead, he took off his silver ring, the one he always wore on his ring finger, and gave it to her.

"Jason, I can't take this…it means…" Liz mumbled, amazed by everything that was happening.

"I know what It means, and I don't want anyone else to have it. It's yours, or it's no one's. Go on, take it," Jason urged.

Liz couldn't help but smile as she looked at Jason's ring. It had the shape of a bird on it, which matched him perfectly.

"Thank you, Jason. I love it," Liz smiled happily, as Jason held her hand. "And you."

"I love you too," Jason said, hugging her gently. "And I always will…"

"Aww!" Caitlyn and Mitchie squealed again, only to be cut off by Nate.

"Guys, we have to get to work now…" Nate said, checking his watch for the millionth time.

"Fine," Caitlyn grumbled, turning around and leaving. "Mitchie, can you make sure your mom has enough ice? I'm gonna need it for my feet after Shane steps all over me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Caitlyn's gonna need ice once I smack her in the head with…" Shane began, as Caitlyn punched him.

"Hey!" Shane protested.

"Save it for the dance floor," Caitlyn said curtly.

"I will. And you'd better bring it," Shane said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It's already been brought," Caitlyn countered. "Now, it' s time to dance!"

"Great," Shane mumbled reluctantly, then left after kissing Mitchie.

"Bye guys. Have fun," Caitlyn said grumpily as she hugged her friends and kissed Nate.

"Bye," Nate and Mitchie said together, as they all left.

"Wait, what about my group hug?" Jason realized, right after everyone except Liz had left.

"You can always give me one," Liz said shyly, as Jason smiled brightly.

"Really?" Jason's eyes lit up.

"Really," Liz smiled back.

"But you're hurt," Jason pointed out, frowning. "Like a baby bird with a broken wing hurt..."

"So that's what they meant," Liz said, remembering Shane and Nate's comment earlier. "I don't think a group hug will hurt."

"Not a broken wing group hug," Jason smiled, giving Liz a gentle hug, as Liz hugged him back.

"I love you, Jason," Liz sighed happily, her arms still around him.

"I love you too, Lizzie," Jason said, leaning over and kissing Liz again. "And I always will."

AN: So, what'd you think? Next up, Shane and Caitlyn rehearse their dance, and Mitchie and Nate start writing a song. And Jason and Liz might even have some lovey dovey moments. Lol. I love bird references…that was perfect! What happens next? Stay tuned…And please, let me know how I'm doing. Just hit that review button below. Pretty please, with a bird on top? Not a real bird though…Jason would be angry at me forever.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Wow! 4 reviews???? I can't believe it…You guys are the BEST!!!! There should be an award just for you guys…because then I'd make sure you win it…

This chapter was really hard to write, and I think you'll see why. But once I got started, I couldn't stop…I have most of the next chapter written, and let's just say Tess has a very important role in the next few chapters…You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens…

Special thanks to…

KEVIN JONAS!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KEVIN (AKA, K2, or more formally known as Paul Kevin Jonas II)!!!! Without you (and your brothers), there'd be no point in writing...lol.

Special thanks also to...

Checkers-Loves-Jonas – There's plenty more cute to come ;-). Plus some drama…I'm just getting started…

DemiLenaJonas – It's not as close as you think…there's plenty more chapters I can write for this story…lots more drama, romance, etc.

JoeJonasBiggestFan - Aww, thank you so much for your review. It made my whole week! And I would've posted this sooner, but I was sick for a couple days :-(.

SapphireJKH - Aww, you remembered! I'm so touched (wipes away imaginary tears of happiness). Thank you so much!

Your reviews are what keep me going…even when I can't come up with anything good to write about.

Disclaimer – I really wish I owned the JB. I mean…Connect 3. And Elvis…who wouldn't want to own any of them? They're all soooo cute!

BTW, this chapter does have some language, so I don't want to get reported if it is, and I don't mention it. I'm just saying…just in case…

_Previously…_

"_Jason, I want to tell you something, but I don't know how to say it…" Liz began nervously._

"_OK…?" Jason said, still confused._

"_Jason…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I feel the same way about you the way you feel about birds," Liz blurted out, before she could stop herself. _

"_You love me?" Jason realized as Caitlyn and Mitchie let out squeals of happiness._

"_Yeah, I guess I do," Liz blushed, as Jason came near her._

"_Then I guess you won't mind if I do this…" Jason knelt down and leaned over her, kissing her softly on the lips._

"_Aww!" Mitchie and Caitlyn sighed happily, looking dreamily at the sight of them._

"_I love you Lizzie," Jason said happily, once they'd come up for air. "Will you be my lovebird?"_

"_I'd love to," Liz said happily, as Jason kissed her again. _

"_Wait..." Jason broke away, and for a second, Liz worried that he wanted to take it back. _

_But Jason didn't. Instead, he took off his silver ring, the one he always wore on his ring finger, and gave it to her._

"_Jason, I can't take this…it means…" Liz mumbled, amazed by everything that was happening._

"_I know what It means, and I don't want anyone else to have it. It's yours, or it's no one's. Go on, take it," Jason urged._

_Liz couldn't help but smile as she looked at Jason's ring. It had the shape of a bird on it, which matched him perfectly._

"_Thank you, Jason. I love it," Liz smiled happily, as Jason held her hand. "And you."_

"_I love you too," Jason said, hugging her gently. "And I always will…"_

"_Aww!" Caitlyn and Mitchie squealed again._

"_Guys, we have to get to work now…" Nate said, checking his watch for the millionth time._

"_Fine," Caitlyn grumbled, turning around and leaving. "Mitchie, can you make sure your mom has enough ice? I'm gonna need it for my feet after Shane steps all over me."_

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that. Caitlyn's gonna need ice once I smack her in the head with…" Shane began, as Caitlyn punched him._

"_Hey!" Shane protested._

"_Save it for the dance floor," Caitlyn said curtly._

"_I will. And you'd better bring it," Shane said, narrowing his eyes at her._

"_It's already been brought," Caitlyn countered. "Now, it' s time to dance!"_

"_Great," Shane mumbled reluctantly._

Chapter 25

"And 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8!" Caitlyn counted out, moving along to a series of difficult dance steps. She smirked as she glanced over at Shane, who was glaring at her as he tried to keep up.

"Come on, Gray, it's not that hard. My grandma can do better than that, and she's in a wheel chair," Caitlyn fibbed. She loved taking a jab at Shane whenever she could, and she especially loved seeing how it got to him.

"Oh yeah? I can totally outdance you, with my eyes closed, with 2 broken legs, and with no sense of balance or rhythm!" Shane snapped back at her. "And so can MY grandma…She'd make you look like Nate does when he's trying to dance. You know, like this." Shane crossed his eyes and made a funny face as he did the robot.

"Don't you talk about my Nate that way…He'd make you look like a clown, although I don't see the difference between you two, now that I'm looking at you right now…" Caitlyn smirked. "And besides, aren't you dancing like one now?" She laughed as Shane growled in anger.

"Well at least I don't dance like something's shoved up my ass," Shane spat out angrily.

"That's what you think," Caitlyn grinned, as Shane completely lost his cool and turned to face her.

"I may not be the best dancer out there," Shane said, as Caitlyn stifled her laugh. "But at least I don't force someone to fall in love with me. That is how you got Nate, right? You threatened to beat him up if he wouldn't go out with you?" Shane smirked as Caitlyn's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Well at least I don't get people to fall for me by using my fame or fortune," Caitlyn retorted. "They fall for me because of who I am, not because of what the media's made me. And I definitely don't need someone to remind me who I'd become. You'd know better than anyone, since you were a cocky, self-centered, arrogant jackass who…" Caitlyn stood up to Shane, just as Shane grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Fuck…you," Shane said, his teeth gritted tightly together. "I'm sick and tired of you, always calling me names and throwing my past in my face. I'm not that guy anymore, and you know it."

"Keep telling yourself that, and maybe I'll believe it," Caitlyn scoffed. "On second thought, I won't. I'm not that stupid. In fact, I'm smart enough to tell your uncle that you just said that to me."

"Go ahead," Shane challenged, his eyes never wavering once as they pierced Caitlyn's with their intensity. "And I'll tell Brown that you called me a cocky, self-centered, arrogant jackass..."

"Of course you would," Caitlyn smiled. "Because that's exactly what you are."

Shane let out a harsh laugh, and Caitlyn looked at him closely. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just find it funny, that's all. This coming from a…what do you call yourself again? A girl?" Shane snapped back.

"Yeah, just like you," Caitlyn said, unable to burst out laughing at his expense.

Shane struggled to keep his temper in check, and said, with his jaw clenched, "If you weren't Mitchie's friend, I'd so hate you. I don't know why she likes you anyway."

"Because I tell it like it is?" Caitlyn's eyes sparkled as Shane's eyes flashed in annoyance.

"Let's just get this over with." Shane walked over, hit play, and took his position by Caitlyn, who started counting out the steps again.

_Meanwhile…_

"OK, we need to write a romantic song, one that'll go well with Caitlyn's dance with Shane," Nate said, secretly wanting to serenade Caitlyn with it. He got up and paced around for a while, as Mitchie watched him.

"OK," Mitchie said, sitting at the piano. "How about this?" Mitchie played a couple notes, and Nate stopped to listen. (AN: Mitchie's playing Can I Have This Dance? from HSM 3).

"That's a good start…" Nate said, coming over and sitting next to her. "Can you play that again, please?"

Mitchie did, as Nate started making up lyrics to it and adding a few notes of his own.

"Wow, Nate, you really are amazing. That sounded awesome!" Mitchie was surprised. She knew Nate was a great songwriter, but she never knew how he came up with songs so fast.

Nate blushed, and looked down, too shy to say anything at first. Then he looked up, and said softly, "Do you really think so?"

"It was totally awesome!" Mitchie praised him, as Nate blushed again.

"I'd never have come up with it if you hadn't played the main melody first," Nate said, not wanting to take all the credit.

"We make a pretty good team," Mitchie agreed, playing the notes over again.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do," Nate sang along. He grabbed a pen and some paper and scribbled it down.

"That's really good," Mitchie replied, smiling at Nate, who blushed again. "How do you come up with lyrics on the spot like that?" Mitchie looked amazed.

Nate glanced down, too bashful to say anything. He'd never had a lot of attention from girls until he got famous, but it was Shane who got most of the attention, not him. And now Mitchie was complimenting him, and he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know, it just comes to me naturally, I guess. Music's everywhere, you just have to listen for it," Nate asked.

"Really?" Mitchie wondered. "I don't hear it…"

"Yeah, you go outside, you hear birds chirping, or frogs croaking…there's a rhythm to it. I can't explain it, it's just something you feel…" Nate blushed again, and fell silent, seeing Mitchie look at him.

"I've heard that before, I just can't hear it," Mitchie said, frustrated.

"Come on," Nate said, grabbing Mitchie's hand and pulling her outside. Mitchie's heartbeat sped up as their hands touched, and she shook it out of her mind again.

Once they were outside, Nate studied Mitchie for a moment.

"Close your eyes," Nate commanded, and Mitchie did as he said.

"Feel the breeze…and…just…listen," Nate said.

"To what?" Mitchie said, frustrated after a few seconds.

"Shh…" Nate said, and Mitchie fell silent. "It's not what you hear, it's what's there…"

"I…" Mitchie began, but then she heard what Nate was talking about… the birds flapping their wings, the sound of the wind…it totally blew Mitchie away.

"Wow…" Mitchie breathed, opening her eyes and seeing Nate watching her. "That's amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Nate grinned back at her. "Sometimes you just hear something, and you have to let your emotions take over."

"Now I know what you mean," Mitchie said, smiling back at him. "Now let's go finish that song!"

"After you," Nate motioned, always the gentleman. Mitchie giggled and went back in, pausing only as Nate passed her to get the door.

"It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you," Mitchie sang softly to herself, thinking of Shane. An image of Nate suddenly popped up in her mind, and she shook her head as if to clear it.

Nate smiled as he watched Mitchie singing. He couldn't believe how well they worked together, and they hadn't even finished a verse yet. However it turned out, he knew Caitlyn would love it, judging from Mitchie's smile on her face. He shook that thought out of his mind, then lost himself in the music once more.

"Absolutely," Mitchie smiled back at Nate, and he felt his heart beat faster.

Nate's POV: _Get a grip, Nate. She's just Mitchie. Your friend. Your best friend's girlfriend, and your girlfriend Caitlyn's best friend. You wouldn't be feeling like this if you didn't have to spend time writing a song with her. There's nothing more to it than that…is there?_

_Mitchie's POV: Wow, I never knew Nate was so good at creating melodies. I mean, I knew he was good, from what Shane keeps telling me, but I never knew how amazing he was until I saw him in action…Maybe he should write some songs with me…I mean, us. As in, me and Jason and Shane…your boyfriend…Then why doesn't my hand tingle all over whenever Shane takes my hand in his? This is so confusing…Snap out of it, Mitchie! Nate's just a friend. That's all. Isn't he?  
_

"Nate?" Mitchie said cautiously.

Nate looked at her, as if he was arguing with himself about doing something. Something that they'd both regret. Something that neither of them could tell Shane and Caitlyn.

AN: So, what happens next? Stay tuned…And please, let me know how I'm doing. Just hit that review button below.

I know this is random, but does anyone know what a lemon is? I've probably asked you before, but I forgot what it is. I really should write it down someplace…Is it like an angsty sort of story? Just guessing…'cuz that's what it sounds like it would be.


	26. Chapter 26

AN: OMJ, you guys are the best!!!! Thanks for all your reviews! And keep them coming, please! I know it's been forever since I last updated, but I wanted to get this chapter up in time for Thanksgiving…I think I've finally figured out where I want to take this, but you all know how much Tess loves to meddle.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'd mention you specifically, but I really, really, really want to give you this chapter in time for the holiday. So enjoy!

Special AN: Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!!!! (Unless you don't read this until Friday, in which case.,,I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!) Just don't tell Jason what happens at Thanksgiving...with the turkey, and the stuffing...Jason would be scarred for life!

Jason (runs in): What? What turkey?

Me (thinking quickly): You didn't see it? It ran over there (points in the other direction). Go get it!

Jason (getting excited): And then you'll make me a birdhouse?

Me (trying to sound enthusiastic): Absolutely!

Jason (starts happy dancing as only he can): YAY!!!! I'm gettin' a birdhouse, I'm gettin' a birdhouse...

Me: Jason!

Jason: What?

Me: The turkey?

Jason (narrows his eyes and stops dancing): Wait a minute, what happens if I get the turkey and the birdhouse? Do I get more bird cookies?

Me: If you want, I'll make them for you myself.

Jason (starts dancing again): YAY! I'M GETTING A BIRDHOUSE, I'M GETTING SOME COOKIES...

Me (getting annoyed): JASON!

Jason: What?

Me (motioning with my arms): The turkey?

Jason (stops dancing): Oh...right. Thanks for reminding me! (runs off)

Me (sighs in relief): OK, now on with the story.

Chapter 26

"Sorry…what?" Nate shook himself out of his revelation, and looked at Mitchie, who looked away suddenly. He hoped he didn't have something on his shirt, then silently berated himself for thinking that he needed to impress her. He shook his head, as if that would clear his thoughts.

"Do you want to keep working on this? Or is there something bothering you?" Mitchie asked politely.

"Sure, we can work on this," Nate said, just as Mitchie added, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Both of them froze, and there was an awkward moment before Mitchie said quickly, "Never mind, just forget it."

"No, it's OK," Nate said, wanting to take away the look of distress on Mitchie's face. Maybe it was the two of them sitting so closely together, or the fact that they'd been working for a while on the same song, but whatever it was, Nate felt like it was drawing them closer together. Closer than two friends could ever be. "I just…need a drink. Want some water?"

"Yes, I'd love some," Mitchie said, her throat suddenly dry. She felt awkward sitting there with Nate, and she wondered if it was her. Maybe she just needed to get out of this place, and find out what was wrong with her. Mitchie decided to go and find Liz, and maybe Liz could tell her what was wrong. If anything was wrong.

"I'll get it," Nate and Mitchie said together, reaching for the doorknob at the same time. Their hands brushed, and they both snatched their hands away, as if touching a hot iron.

"It's OK, I'll get it," Mitchie repeated, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"No, I will. I'm the guy, and it's the gentlemanly thing to do," Nate responded.

"It's OK, Nate, I got it," Mitchie threw the door open, practically sprinting out of it.

"Great, just great…" Nate sighed, running his hand through his hair, and pacing once more. "Just one song, he says, and now this…Now Mitchie will tell Shane and Caitlyn what just happened, and I'll be toast."

Once outside, Mitchie headed straight towards Liz's. When she got there, she knocked 3 times.

"Come in," Liz called out cheerfully, and Mitchie entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here," Mitchie said, seeing Jason by Liz's side, holding her hand and grinning at her, obviously lovestruck. "I can leave."

"No, it's OK," Liz smiled. "I want you to stay."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Mitchie glanced over at Jason, then back at Liz.

"No, you're not. Jason was just telling me about the birds he's seen. He knows a lot about birds, and he makes them sound so fascinating," Liz said, beaming as she glanced at Jason admiringly.

"That's 'cuz they are!" Jason cut in. "And I was thinking about the whole Spotlight Jam thing, and I'm pretty sure there's a cool song with birds in it. 'Cuz that's what I want to sing. A song about birds. Just not Sing A Song of Sixpence…Those poor blackbirds!"

"We could sing a song about birds…Or at least a song that refers to birds in some way…" Liz said thoughtfully. "Like spreading your wings and trying to fly on your own, be independent…something like that."

"That's a great idea," Mitchie agreed, then remembered why she was there in the first place. "Um, Jason, do you mind if I talk to Liz alone for a few minutes?"

"Nope," Jason grinned. After a few glances from Liz and Mitchie, he got the point. "Oh, you mean, alone. As in you want me to leave?"

"Thanks, Jason. I think my mom has some special bird cookies she made just for you," Mitchie said, completely unprepared for Jason's reaction.

"COOKIES!!!!" Jason let go of Liz's hand, jumped up, and started running towards the door with his arms flapping like crazy. "I WANT BIRD COOKIES!!!!" He crashed into the doorframe, and crumpled into a heap.

"OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWW!!!!" Jason moaned, rubbing his hands before getting up again. He forgot about his pain as he thought about the cookies waiting for him. "I'M COMING, COOKIES!" Jason ran towards the door, only remembering to lower his arms, turn the knob, and run through the doorway.

"Gotta love Jason," Liz smiled dreamily, clearly in love.

"Yeah, about that," Mitchie laughed, then cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Liz, have you ever looked at another guy and thought maybe that you liked him, or he liked you? I mean, after you and Jason met?"

"No, why?" Liz wondered. Then her eyes grew big. "Did some guy ask you out?"

"No, I'm just wondering, that's all…" Mitchie quickly answered, ignoring Liz's gaze.

"Mitchie, you can trust me, I promise not to tell anyone. Even Shane. Your secret's safe with me," Liz said, wanting to help her friend.

"I don't know," Mitchie said, looking away, then back at Liz. "There was this moment, our hands touched, and I felt…something. Maybe it's just me…maybe it was that moment…I don't know. I know I love Shane, but…"

"Then you have to talk to both of them. Not at the same time, but you have to talk to Shane first. Tell him what happened. I'm sure he'll understand," Liz said encouragingly. She smiled, but Mitchie wasn't so sure.

"You're probably right," Mitchie said, after thinking it over a moment. "I'll go tell him now."

"I could come with you, if you want," Liz said. "For moral support. I know I should be resting, but if Shane gets mad for some reason, I'll just stand in front of you. He wouldn't hurt someone who was already hurt, would he?"

"No, Shane's not like that," Mitchie replied. "Would you?"

"Sure, and Jason can come too. And Nate and Caitlyn," Liz added, not knowing that Nate was exactly who Mitchie was referring to.

"Maybe just the two of us. I wouldn't want to bother Jason and Nate, let alone Caitlyn," Mitchie said, trying to avoid another awkward situation. "I know how Caitlyn can totally lose herself when she's dancing. Just like Jason, when it comes to birds."

"Yeah," Liz said, her eyes glazing over. "Jason's so perfect…isn't he?"

"Yup," Mitchie agreed, happy that the subject had changed. "So…have you decided what Jason and you will be doing for the Spotlight Jam?"

"Not exactly…" Liz said, as the two girls started discussing their plans.

_Meanwhile, outside Liz's cabin…_

"So, Mitchie likes another guy…" Tess smiled, her eyes glinting evilly. She glanced at her friend Ella, who looked shocked. "Problem is, we don't know who that is. But we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

"Wait, I thought Mitchie liked Shane," Ella pointed out.

"Ella, have you inhaled too much nail polish? Duh, everyone knows Mitchie likes Shane. But if she likes another guy, and that guy likes her, then that leaves Shane free for me," Tess said slowly, as if Ella was too stupid to understand.

"Oh," Ella's eyes widened in realization. "And what do you want me to do about Jason?"

"Do I really have to tell you again?" Tess' eyes flashed in annoyance. "For the thousandth time…" She whispered instructions into Ella's ear, so they wouldn't be overheard. As soon as Tess was done, she glanced at Ella, who nodded excitedly.

"Got it?" Tess asked. "Now do you know why that is?"

"Umm…" Ella scrunched her forehead in deep thought. "I think so…"

"Good," Tess nodded her approval. "Now let's go."

"OK," Ella said, flashing Tess a bright smile. Then she scrunched her face in deep thought as she glanced at her nails. "Wait, which color should I paint my nails?" She reached in her pocket and pulled out two small bottles, which were exactly the same shade.

"Ella, they're exactly the same shade," Tess pointed out, clearly annoyed.

"Now you see my dilemma," Ella answered, still waiting for her friend's decision.

Tess rolled her eyes, then said, "That one", pointing at the one on their right. "Always pick the right one. Get it? Right one?"

"Ha ha, that's funny," Ella laughed. "Thanks Tess!" She started applying her nail polish.

"Enough with the small talk, Ella. It's time to set Operation Empty Nest in motion," Tess grinned.

"Operation Empty what?" Ella looked confused. She stopped painting her nails.

"Never mind, just stick to the plan, OK?" Tess snapped, rolling her eyes.

"OK, whatever you say," Ella said, holding her hands up in surrender. "Ooh, that's a great shade on me. And it's all thanks to you." Ella resumed what she was doing, and it took all of Tess' patience just to focus on her main goal_._

_The next day…_

"Hey, now that's something you don't see every day," Caitlyn smiled at Shane, as he matched her step for step. "It's about time you stopped tripping all over yourself."

"Ha ha, very funny," Shane remarked irritably, taking the steps and adding his own flair to them. He was about to say something mean, but remembered what his uncle had told him the previous night after he'd stormed into his cabin and threatened to quit. "You've got some nice moves yourself."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Shane?" Caitlyn stopped in her tracks, right before Shane crashed into her, knocking her down.

"Get…off…me…you klutz," Caitlyn hissed, as Shane lost his balance and fell on top of her. She pushed Shane off her, got up, and went over to stop the music. "Jeez, what are you? You weigh a ton! Must be all that food you inhale when…"

"I'm Sorry, Caitlyn," Shane stopped, shocked that he would follow his uncle's advice and apologize to her. He wasn't sure how she'd react.

"Sorry? You did that on purpose," Caitlyn shot back, her eyes blazing. "I bet you planned to knock me over, just to prove I'd fall for you. You just go around thinking you're Shane Gray, and everyone will run around and fall all over themselves just to get you to like them. Well, I won't!"

"Caitlyn, I'm not like that…anymore," Shane said. "I really am sorry." He let the words slip out before he could stop himself. "I didn't mean anything…Really."

"What?" Caitlyn asked. "OK, why are you being all nice to me? Especially after I just insulted you?"

"I know we fight a lot, but I think we can make this work. You know, since we have to dance together and everything," Shane said, holding out his hand. He winced inwardly as he remembered his uncle's ultimatum. Either he work things out with Caitlyn, or he could say goodbye to Mitchie until there was a break in his very busy schedule, which wasn't for another 6 months. And Mitchie was the only person Shane couldn't live without. "What do you say? Why don't we call a temporary truce?"

"Are you sure you haven't hit your head or anything?" Caitlyn narrowed her eyes, looking suspiciously at him. "This has to be some kind of trick. You wouldn't do this, not even if Brown or Mitchie made you."

"No, no tricks, I promise," Shane said quickly. Caitlyn's eyes bored into his, trying to see if he were lying or not. "I'm just…tired of fighting with you, that's all."

"But it's so fun," Caitlyn said, thinking Shane was going to smack her in the face with a pie or something. (AN: Let's just say I've had pie on my brain for a few days, with Thanksgiving happening and all. Not to mention an overactive imagination. Lol.).

"Caitlyn, please. We don't have much of a choice," Shane said, pleading with her. "And I'm sure our arguing is not making Mitchie and Nate feel any better."

"Um…OK?" Caitlyn said, her eyes widening. She couldn't believe Shane was making any sense, let alone begging her to agree. "I guess we can try. But if you try to trick me or anything like that, I am so going to make you pay…"

"I believe you," Shane smiled, and nodded at Caitlyn, who looked as shocked as Shane felt. He glanced at his watch, then gasped. "Oh snap, I gotta go. But I'll be here right in time for our next practice session."

"You'd better," Caitlyn warned him, not sure whether to believe him or not. Shane was famous for being late. "Or I'm gonna make you regret ever blowing off our rehearsal."

"I'm sure you will," Shane agreed, shuddering. Caitlyn grinned at his response. "Bye, Caitlyn," Shane smiled and winked over his shoulder before he left.

"Don't call me that," Caitlyn responded automatically, but Shane was already out the door. "Wait, did he just call me Caitlyn? He always calls me Geller. And why'd he wink at me? What's wrong with him? He must be up to something. I just have to figure out what…" Caitlyn sighed, wondering how long she could keep being polite. "Maybe he made a bet with Jason. That must be it…I think I'll go find out right now."

AN: Soooo, what happens next? Will Shane and Caitlyn be friends? And what about Nate and Mitchie? Are they really just friends, or something more? And what about Jason and Liz? Will they have their happily ever after? And what is Tess plotting? You'll just have to wait and see!

Please review! And I hope you all have a Happy Thanksgiving (if you're in the U.S., anyway). And if you're reading this, what are you doing on here? Go eat turkey already (and stuff yourself with pie). I am (ha ha).


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Thanks to the following reviewers…

JoeJonasBiggestFan, I wish I could give you a hint as to what happens, but you'll just have to read and find out for yourself.

DemiLenaJonas, it's just like you said…"Everything is not what it seems". And there's plenty more of that coming up soon, so stay tuned for more drama. Oops, I said too much already ;-).

SapphireJKH, I'm just getting started. There's plenty more where that came from.

And thanks to everyone who's still reading this. You are the best!

Chapter 27

"Jason?" Caitlyn said, running up to Connect Three's cabin. She pulled out the extra key that Nate gave her. Jason was always losing his keys, so Brown had made extra ones for him, and both Shane and Nate had given a set to Mitchie and Caitlyn. "I really need to..."

Caitlyn stepped inside, taking in what she saw.

Nate's bed was perfectly made, while Shane's was rumpled and Jason' bed had birds all over his blanket. But the cabin was completely empty.

"Maybe he went bird-watching…" Caitlyn murmured, then walked back out.

_Meanwhile…_

"I love you so much, Lizzie," Jason sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Liz and looking deep into her eyes. "You get me better than anyone, and you don't make fun of me or make jokes about birds, like my friends do."

"Why would I do that?" Liz said, meeting Jason's gaze and blushing. "I can't believe you'd love someone like me."

"Why wouldn't I?" Jason bent down and kissed her. When they came up for air, Jason continued. "You're smart, beautiful, talented, sweet, and you love birds almost as much as I do."

"You really think so?" Liz couldn't believe it. "I'm not really that smart, or beautiful, or..."

Jason kissed her into silence again, and then Liz broke it off. "I mean, you could be with so many other girls who are more beautiful, more talented. Why me? I'm really not that great."

"Yes, you are," Jason insisted. "Because you're my lovebird."

"No, she's not," Ella bounded up to them. "Jason, I am!"

"Jason, what's she talking about?" Liz started backing away, looking shocked.

"Don't you remember, honey?" Ella cooed, going up to Jason and throwing her arms around him. "We dated for like the longest time, and we had to break up because of the tour…"

"We did?" Jason looked confused. "I don't remember…"

"Of course we dated, silly," Ella laughed, throwing her head back and shaking her long, luscious hair. "We were together for 2 years. And now that you're back…"

"I guess you want to be back with your ex," Liz said, tears beginning to roll down her face. "So you'd probably want this back then." She pulled off the ring that Jason had given her, and threw it at him.

"Lizzie, wait!" Jason said. "I'm sure we can work this out somehow."

"Oh, Jason," Ella laughed again, smiling widely and playing with his shirt. "You're just so cute!"

"Um…thank you?" Jason looked completely confused.

"Do you like my nail polish?" Ella said, waving her fingers at him so he could see. "Do you think this is a good color on me?"

"Um…OK?" Jason guessed, and looked relieved when Ella squealed and hugged him.

"I knew you'd love it!" Ella gushed, and hugged him again. "And I love you!"

"Wait, do you like birds?" Jason suddenly blurted out. Ella froze for a second, then remembered what Tess had told her.

_Flashback:_

"_If Jason asks you whether you like birds, just play along. He'll ramble a lot about them, so you don't have to say much. Just say yes if he asks you if you like them, and no to whether you like cats or anything that eats birds." Tess instructed._

"_OK…Thanks Tess!" Ella smiled brightly, trying to remember everything._

_End of Flashback_

"Birds? I love them!" Ella tried to sound really excited, and hoped Jason couldn't see past her act. "They come in so many colors, and they sing, and…"

"YEAH!" Jason said. "Birds are the best, aren't they? They're really pretty, they eat worms, they sing beautifully…"

Ella let her mind wander as Jason went on and on, and she couldn't wait until everyone at camp knew she was Jason's girlfriend.

_Meanwhile…_

"I knew this was too good to be true," Liz sniffled as she packed her things. "I never should've…"

"Should've what?" Mitchie said from the doorway.

"Should've believed Jason when he told me he loved me," Liz said, beginning to cry again.

"Liz, what happened?" Mitchie said, her eyes full of concern.

"I don't want to talk about it," Liz sniffled again, trying to control her emotions.

"I'm sure it'd help," Mitchie encouraged.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it," Liz repeated more firmly.

"OK, but I'll be here if you need to talk," Mitchie said. "Please don't go, Liz."

"I can't stay," Liz said, her heart breaking. "I need to talk to Brown, and then I'm leaving."

"But…" Mitchie was at a loss for words.

"Mitchie, you've been really nice, and so has Caitlyn, and I want to thank you both for that. But I have to leave now…I can't stay here anymore." Liz paused, snapping her bag shut and looking at Mitchie with a tear-streaked face. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Liz, no," Mitchie pleaded, but Liz wouldn't listen. "You have to stay…We can work this out…"

Liz stiffened, remembering Jason's words, which were now coming from Mitchie. "I'm sorry…I have to go."

"Liz!" Mitchie said, trying to stop her.

"I have to do this, Mitchie. Just let me go, OK?" Liz said, her tears beginning to fall again.

"Liz?" Caitlyn said, coming in at that moment. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," Liz said, bursting into tears again and running away.

"Come on…" Mitchie grabbed Caitlyn's wrist, and they took off after her.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, Phase 1 complete?" Tess asked Ella.

"Huh?" Ella looked up from her nails, and looked at Tess, confused.

"Did you break Jason and Liz up?" Tess rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I still don't see how that helps you and Shane," Ella complained.

"Trust me, you will," Tess smiled again. "Come on…Phase 2 is about to begin."

"Huh?" Ella looked clueless.

"Just come on," Tess grabbed Ella's arm and practically yanked her out the door.

_At the mess hall…_

"Oh, hi, Shane," Tess purred as she purposely bumped into Shane, who was walking hand in hand with Mitchie. "Mitchie, nice shirt. Do you mind if I ask Shane a question about class?"

"Thanks," Mitchie looked uncertain, and was a little relieved when Shane squeezed her hand and smiled at her, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Mitch, I'll just be a second, OK?" Shane reassured her, giving her a loving look.

"OK, I'll go get us a table," Mitchie said, walking off. "Bye, Tess."

"Bye," Tess said, inwardly gloating as she imagined what would happen next.

"So, Tess…" Shane looked uncomfortable in her presence. "You had a question?"

"Not exactly," Tess admitted. "It's just…"

"What?" Shane said, looking impatient. "Look, if you're trying to…"

"I'm not," Tess responded. She glanced around, then leaned in, her voice almost in a whisper. "Shane, I think Mitchie might like another guy, and I think that guy might like her back."

"WHAT?" Shane exploded, his eyes blazing. "Who is it? I want answers, NOW!" He glared at the other campers who were passing by and staring at them, then lowered his voice. "Who likes Mitchie? Besides me, of course?"

"That's just it. I don't know," Tess said. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open though. And I'll definitely let you know if I hear something."

"Thanks, Tess," Shane said through gritted teeth. "It's nice of you to help."

"Oh, and one more thing," Tess added, just as Shane was about to walk away. "Let's just keep this between us for now. Mitchie can't find out that I know about her little secret, OK?"

"Fine. Whatever," Shane mumbled, looking around and wondering if Mitchie's potential crush was in this very room. Whoever he was, he was a dead man. "Can I go eat now?"

"Sure, go right ahead," Tess smiled sweetly at Shane, then went to tell Ella what she just did.

"Hi, Shane," Mitchie went to kiss her boyfriend as he slid into his seat. "What did Tess say?"

"Oh, nothing. You know how Tess is…" Shane said, avoiding Mitchie's attempt to kiss him. "She…"

"Is everything OK?" Mitchie frowned as Shane looked away, avoiding her eyes.

"Just having a bad day, that's all," Shane said. "How's rehearsal with Nate going?"

"You know how Nate is…" Mitchie began, then stopped. "Why do you ask?"

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen?" Shane pressed, his eyes locked on Mitchie's.

"With Nate?" Mitchie said automatically, then berated herself for bringing up that conclusion.

Shane paused, as if waiting for her to mention another possibility, but she didn't. "Or with anyone else?"

"What are you getting at?" Mitchie looked suspicious. "Why do you want to know, anyway? Did Tess tell you another one of her lies?"

"As a matter of fact, she didn't. And why are you avoiding my question? I thought we shared everything. You know, I thought we had an open and honest relationship."

"We do," Mitchie insisted, looking hurt. "At least, we did. I thought you trusted me."

"I did…" Shane said, looking down. "But if you can't even tell me what's going on with you, how can I?"

"I don't have to tell you every little thing that happens to me, OK?" Mitchie's voice rose, as everyone started staring at them, and whispered to one another, pointing at the couple. "You don't own me, and I don't have to report to you. I can do whatever I want."

"Or whoever?" Shane looked hurt, but not as much as he did the next second, which was when Mitchie slapped him.

"How…dare…you," Mitchie seethed with anger. "I would never do that with someone else. I'm not that kind of person, and you know it."

"Do I?" Shane said, looking at Mitchie with disgust. "After what I've just heard, I'm not so sure." He threw his napkin on his tray, stood up, and walked away.

"Whoa," Caitlyn said, accompanied by Liz. "What just happened?"

"Mitchie?" Liz said, shocked by the tears now running down Mitchie's face.

"He said I…I didn't…" Mitchie broke off, as her friends came to hug her and drag her away.

"Not here, you don't," Caitlyn said, as Mitchie burst into tears.

AN: Please don't hate me…for what just happened in the story, or for not posting in forever. I'll try to update sooner. As in, maybe once a week…? I'll try, but I'm not promising anything.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: OMJ, you guys are awesome! I never expected anyone to review, and, well…4? I'm stunned…seriously. Wow…I'm speechless…

I know I usually mention the reviewers from last chapter right about now, but you know who you are, and you know you're all awesome and the best reviewers ever. And thanks to all my wonderful subscribers/people who added me to their alerts list. You're the best :-)!

Now who wants to find out what happens next? Well then, you'd better be reading it right now (speaking in Brown's accent, of course. That'd be the only way it'd work, wouldn't it?).

Disclaimer (I always forget this part): I own nothing except my own ideas.

Chapter 28

"OK, spill," Caitlyn commanded, as Mitchie flopped down on her bed face-down. "And stop crying. No guy's worth it. Especially not Shane."

"Y-Yes…h-he…i-is…" Mitchie tried to say, hiccupping as she spoke. "I love him. And he hates me!" Mitchie started wailing.

"I'm sure Shane doesn't hate you. He loves you," Caitlyn said softly, glancing at Liz for help.

"Caitlyn's right," Liz said, looking concerned. She was so worried about Mitchie that she forgot about her own situation with Jason and Ella. "So what happened?"

"I don't know," Mitchie said, trying not to cry. "First Shane doesn't kiss me, then he says he's had a bad day, then he says he can't trust me anymore…And I didn't even do anything wrong!" Mitchie started sobbing again, as Caitlyn and Liz rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Shh, Mitch, it's OK. I'll take care of Shane," Caitlyn promised.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Liz's eyes were as round as saucers.

"As much as I'd love to, no. But I am gonna love torturing him. I think I'll start with his hair products," Caitlyn's eyes glinted maliciously.

"Caitlyn, don't," Mitchie pleaded, looking up from her tear-soaked pillow. "Just find out why he's acting like this."

"Fine," Caitlyn sighed heavily after glancing at Mitchie for a moment. "You take the fun out of everything. Liz, maybe you should stay with Mitchie for a while?"

"OK," Liz said, happy to help.

Caitlyn walked over to Connect 3's cabin, and stopped when she heard Tess' voice floating out the window.

"You know you can always count on me, Shane," Tess replied smoothly, laying her hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Tess," Shane said, looking distracted. "I just don't know what to think."

"Maybe you need to get some air or something," Tess suggested. "Maybe we could walk around the lake. Would you like that?"

"You know, that's a great idea," Shane said. "I think that's just what I need. Thanks, Tess."

"Anytime," Tess purred seductively.

Caitlyn hid behind a bush as she saw Shane and Tess walk outside. Tess was holding onto Shane like he was her lifeline, and from the looks of it, Shane didn't seem to mind a bit.

"I can't believe it," Caitlyn said, shocked beyond belief. She decided to put a stop to it.

"Hey, Shane, Tess," Caitlyn silently made her way towards them before she announced her presence.

"Caitlyn," Tess barely nodded after turning around and seeing her there.

"Hey," Shane smiled at Caitlyn, who smiled back.

"Tess, Brown said he needed you to help him with something?" Caitlyn blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"OK," Tess shrugged before walking off. "We'll take that walk later, OK?"

"Sure," Shane smiled. "Bye, Tess."

"Bye," Caitlyn waved until Tess turned around.

"So, you ready for…?" Shane was going to ask about the upcoming jam, but Caitlyn cut him off.

"How could you do that to Mitchie? With Tess?" Caitlyn fumed, beginning to pace.

"OK, first, Mitchie did that to me. And second, Tess is just being nice," Shane defended himself, although his eyes were starting to flash in anger.

"Tess? Nice? Since when?" Caitlyn laughed harshly. "You know Tess is after something, probably you, and I can't believe you can't see that she's trying to get you all to herself. Don't you care about Mitchie at all? Don't you care how Mitchie would feel if she saw you and Tess together?"

"That's funny. If I remember correctly, Mitchie didn't care enough about me, or she wouldn't have cheated on me with some random guy," Shane's voice rose.

"You know better than I do that she wouldn't do that," Caitlyn said, defending her friend. "Mitchie loves you, and you love her. Don't you?"

"Wouldn't she?" Shane's eyes were mixed with doubt, anger, and maybe a little fear. "And I do love her. But if she likes another guy…"

"Mitchie? No way!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "You and Mitchie are like…Jason and birds."

"Then why wouldn't she answer my question?" Shane sighed, then looked insulted. "HEY!"

"Oops, sorry," Caitlyn giggled. "Force of habit, I guess."

"Yeah, right," Shane mumbled, looking hurt. "What should I do?"

"You're asking me?" Caitlyn was stunned.

"Yeah, you're her best friend. What would Mitchie want me to do?"

"Talk to her," Caitlyn responded immediately. "And don't jump to conclusions."

"I guess I could try," Shane said. "Maybe you could come too, just in case."

"In case what?" Caitlyn looked confused.

"In case we need a referee," Shane said, as if that were the most obvious reason. "Come on, we've got a little while before class starts."

"Right behind you," Caitlyn said, following him out.

_Meanwhile…_

"Liz, what am I going to do?" Mitchie said, her eyes red and puffy now. "Shane will never give me another chance. You know how jealous he gets."

"Of course he will. He loves you," Liz said. "And if you want, I'll talk to him for you."

"No, I have to talk to him," Mitchie decided, although she was a little worried about what he would say.

Just then, Nate walked in.

"Hey Mitchie, Liz. Have you seen Caitlyn?" Nate said, before noticing Mitchie's red eyes. "Mitchie, what's wrong?" He bent down and hugged Mitchie.

"Everything," Mitchie started crying again. She'd looked at Nate, and thought of Connect 3, and Shane. And thinking of Shane, and their fight, made her start crying.

"Liz, would you excuse us please?" Nate said softly.

"Sure," Liz said, torn between wanting to help Mitchie and leaving her alone to cry.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she's OK," Nate smiled, and Liz couldn't help but believe him.

"I hope so," Liz said, turning around and leaving.

"Mitchie, what is it? What's wrong?" Nate said, his eyes full of concern.

"It's Shane. We fought, and he said he couldn't trust me. Nate, what if he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you, Mitchie," Nate said firmly. "No one could."

"But he was so mad, and…" Mitchie sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "What if it's over between Shane and me?"

"Then Shane's an idiot," Nate murmured softly. "Mitchie, you're…"

"I'm what?" Mitchie looked at Nate, wondering what he was thinking.

"It's probably not my place to say," Nate backtracked.

"Go on," Mitchie urged him. "I'm what?"

"You're amazing," Nate finished. "You're talented, kind, caring, loyal, and sweet, and Shane's an idiot if he can't see that."

"You really think so?" Mitchie stopped crying, and Nate handed her some Kleenex to dry her eyes. "Thanks, Nate."

"You don't have to thank me," Nate insisted. "It's true."

"I wouldn't say that, but it's nice to hear," Mitchie said, smiling now. "Thank you, Nate." She pulled him into a hug, and Nate froze.

"Um, Mitchie?" Nate pulled away, getting that feeling again. He pushed it away, and tried to think about Caitlyn.

"Nate, I…" Mitchie looked at him, then away.

"No, listen," Nate said, going around so he could look at her. "Maybe it's me, or maybe it's us working together for these past few days, but…"

"Nate, don't. I can't do this," Mitchie said, looking sad. "I'm sorry, but I love Shane. And you love Caitlyn."

"I was just going to say that," Nate smiled, letting out his breath slowly. "I know we both felt something, but it was just you missing Shane and me missing Caitlyn. If you thought it was more than that, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Mitchie said, relieved. She grinned, and said, "Friends?"

"Friends," Nate smiled back, pulling her into a hug. "You're one of my best friends, Mitchie, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me either," Mitchie said, hugging Nate hard.

"So, this is who you're cheating on me with?" Shane said, walking in with Caitlyn. His eyes were full of hurt and anger. "My supposed best friend and bandmate?"

"Shane, I…" Mitchie and Nate sprang apart, both looking guilty.

"How could you?" Caitlyn said, her eyes accusing. She glanced back and forth between Nate and Mitchie. "My boyfriend and best friend? I never expected this from either of you. Tess, maybe, but you two? I guess I was wrong."

"Caitlyn, wait, I can explain," Nate said, as Caitlyn turned and ran out. He chased her out the door.

"So the minute after we fight, you're in here trying to hook up with Nate, huh?" Shane said harshly, tears forming in his eyes.

"No, Shane, I didn't," Mitchie said, beginning to cry again. "Nothing happened."

"Save it for someone who cares," Shane laughed bitterly, then turned so Mitchie couldn't see him cry. "We're over. You can tell your new boyfriend that. I'm sure he'd love it. And you can also tell him he's out of the band. And that I never want to see or speak to either of you ever again."

"Shane!" Mitchie said, trying to say something in Nate's defense. "We didn't do anything…"

But Shane slipped out before Mitchie could say anything else, and Mitchie was curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out.

AN: Please review? Even if you hate it?


	29. Chapter 29

AN: I know this is supposed to be a humor/romance story, and it still is. But I couldn't fit drama in as a third category, so…you understand what I'm saying.

Disclaimer: I own Connect 3. Only in my dreams ;-). And I'm pretty sure I own Birds Monthly. But just in case I don't, then I don't, OK?

Chapter 29

"OK, everyone, today we'll be working on our individual songs. Just write whatever it is that you feel, and try to get your emotion in. In the lyrics, in the notes themselves, you know what I'm talking about," Mitchie instructed her class, not really paying attention. She barely noticed as her class settled down, and turned her attention out the window.

Halfway through her class, Mitchie was interrupted by Brown running in. Mitchie had been writing down random lines, only to cross them out or crumple her paper into a ball, only to take out a fresh piece of paper and do it all over again. She hadn't been able to write anything since Shane had broken up with her.

"Mitchie, may I please have a word? Outside?" Brown looked desperate, then annoyed as the class watched him, wondering what he was going to say. "All right gang, work on your songs for the rest of the afternoon. Mitchie expects a complete original from you next time you meet. Class dismissed." He smiled as the class cheered and ran outside. Brown waited until Mitchie finished gathering her things, then accompanied her out.

"What's up?" Mitchie said, trying not to think about Shane. It was hard, seeing as his uncle was standing right in front of her.

"At the moment, not much," Brown tried to smile, but failed. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Mitchie looked confused.

"You know what I mean," Brown looked serious. "Shane's been skipping his classes, which means I have to find another teacher. Caitlyn's been yelling at her class for not keeping up with her, and Nate's students hate him for piling on a week's worth of homework every day. And now I come into your class and see you staring into space while your class does whatever they want?"

"They were working on their songs," Mitchie defended herself.

"Right," Brown said slowly, not sure whether to believe her. "So, how's Shane?"

"I wouldn't know," Mitchie said, unable to keep her tears from falling.

"All right, all right," Brown said soothingly, his eyes full of concern. "Come with me. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

Mitchie and Brown walked over to her cabin, where Caitlyn was throwing out Mitchie's things.

"Hey! Don't touch my stuff!" Mitchie said, just as Mitchie's luggage went sailing over her head, almost hitting Brown.

"Freeze!" Brown said, striding into the cabin purposely, only to find Caitlyn rearranging the room.

"Hi, Brown," Caitlyn said, before glaring up at Mitchie. "Oh, she's here."

"I'd hate to say this…all right, lay it on me," Brown said, sitting down on a bed.

"She cheated on Shane. With Nate!" Caitlyn flung her hands up in the air in surrender as she paced back and forth. "I never want to see or speak to her again!"

"Is that so?" Brown's eyebrows rose and he looked at Mitchie in surprise. Before Mitchie could answer, however, Caitlyn ranted on.

"How can you let her come back in here? She should move out! She tried to steal my boyfriend!" Caitlyn continued. "Not that I'd talk to him anymore, but that's…"

"No buts!" Brown roared, standing up. Both girls froze, then fell silent.

"I don't really care what happens in your love lives. OK, I do, since you're camp counselors, and you both have classes to teach, and I hope I don't need to remind you that you can't take it out on your students. Or each other. I expect nothing less than the utmost civility between you two. In here, and out there," Brown said. "No more fights. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Brown," Mitchie and Caitlyn answered in unison.

"And no glaring at each other, or your pictures on dartboards with lots of holes in them, or missing patches of hair on either of you, or either of you badmouthing the other, or insulting each other, or…"

"Brown, we get it. Do I really have to stay with her though?" Caitlyn pleaded.

"Since we have no extra cabins, yes, unless you want to sleep outside with the ants, the bears, and the wolves," Brown said suggestively.

"OK, I guess I'll stay in here then," Caitlyn said quickly, her eyes big.

"Me too," Mitchie said, glancing at Caitlyn. "It's like you said. It's not like I have a choice."

"Good girls. And please try to work things out. You two are best friends, and I'd hate to see you throw your friendship away," Brown said, winking at them. "Or your relationships with the guys."

"OK, I'll try," Mitchie said, glancing over at Caitlyn, who did the same.

"Me too," Caitlyn said.

"Oh, one more thing," Brown said before leaving.

"What's that?"

"A few, actually. No more screaming, crying, yelling, or throwing things. Or whatever else girls do when they get mad at each other. Am I understood?" Brown tried to look at them sternly, but he couldn't help let his amusement show a little.

"Yes, Brown," Mitchie and Caitlyn replied automatically.

"Good, now for the guys," Brown shuddered, as Mitchie and Caitlyn tried not to laugh. "Hey, it's not funny! I hate having to lecture Jason. His hugs make it hard to stay mad at him…" Brown trailed off, not wanting to give away any more than he should. "Never mind…"

"So…" Caitlyn was the first to break the silence after Brown left. "I guess we should get your things back in here."

"Yeah," Mitchie said, walking toward the door with her bags in hand.

"Wait, I'll help," Caitlyn said, following her, picking up some of Mitchie's things.

"Why would you help me? I thought you hated me," Mitchie turned around, confused.

"I did, but it's like Brown said," Caitlyn explained. "It's not like we have a choice."

"Right," Mitchie said sadly. "So…what are we then?" She was hoping that Caitlyn would say they were still best friends, but at the moment, she wasn't sure.

"I don't know," Caitlyn shrugged. "Roommates, I guess." She picked up some of Mitchie's things and headed back inside.

"Right, roommates," Mitchie said gloomily, following Caitlyn inside.

Meanwhile, Brown had gotten to Connect 3's cabin, and was expecting his nephew to be there, either sleeping or arranging his hair in front of the mirror.

"Hey, guys," Brown said, knocking on the door before walking in. "Is Shane here?"

"No," Nate said bitterly. "It's just us."

"Hi BROWN!!!!" Jason leapt up from his bed, and threw his issue of Birds Monthly to the side. "GROUP HUG!"

"I don't need a…" Brown mumbled as Nate looked annoyed. The two of them were squished by Jason's exuberance.

"Ah, much better," Jason said happily.

"Can you let go now?" Nate said irritably.

"What's the magic word?" Jason said happily.

"JASON!" Nate and Brown roared.

Jason frowned. "Fine…You don't have to be so mean about it."

"All right, mates, where's Shane?" Brown wondered.

"I don't know," Jason flopped back down on his bed and picked up his magazine. "Probably with Tess."

"JASON!" Nate groaned as Brown looked interested.

"What? I know things," Jason boasted.

"Shane's with Tess?" Brown wondered. "I didn't see that coming."

"Don't know, don't care," Nate said grumpily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have lesson plans to make."

"Dude, it's summer," Jason said, as Nate gazed at him. "Take a break, will you?"

"I'm with Jason on this one," Brown smiled sadly as Nate looked incredulous. "Nate, take it easy on the campers. Give them some time to catch up?"

"Fine," Nate said grumpily, tossing his papers aside and crossing his arms. "I'll go…work on my own songs for Spotlight Jam then."

"That's my overachiever," Brown smiled at Nate's retreating back. "And what about you?"

"I'm going to build a birdhouse!" Jason announced. "No one will make me one, so I'll make it myself."

"Maybe you should get more bandages while you're at it," Brown suggested. "On second thought, why don't you write Liz a song?"

"I'm not really good at writing songs," Jason looked sad. "I'd ask Nate, but he'd just yell at me for disturbing him. And Liz hates me."

"Why? What happened?" Brown said before he could stop himself.

"Don't you remember?" Jason said. "Ella's my ex-girlfriend, and she wanted to get back together with me. And Liz saw Ella and me together, and she got mad, and we broke up."

"Jason," Brown said, slightly amused. "Ella was never your girlfriend."

"What?" Jason looked confused. "But she…"

"NO BUTS!" Brown roared, annoyed. Jason looked like he was about to cry. "Oops, sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to…"

"WAAA!!!!" Jason bawled, then stopped. "YOU'RE MEAN!"

"If I help you build a birdhouse, will you forgive me?" Brown couldn't believe what he was offering.

"That's OK, I already have Nate to help me," Jason said, Brown's insult forgotten. He was grinning from ear to ear just thinking about his birdhouse.

"Well then, what about helping you write a song? I can't do it myself, since I'm the director, but I can ask Nate to help you," Brown smiled as he imagined Nate having to help Jason with his birdhouse and his song while teaching his classes. He loved seeing Nate get overly stressed, because Nate always took on too much at once all the time. "And I'm sure you'd be good at it," Brown encouraged Jason. "Go on, give it a try."

"What would I write about?" Jason wondered.

"Well, what do you like?" Brown asked patiently. "Besides birdhouses, that is…"

"I want to write about birds, or superheroes, or…" Jason thought aloud.

"Being free?" Brown suggested.

"Or flying?" Jason ignored Brown's comment.

"That's a start," Brown smiled. "And I'll ask Nate to help you right now. He's awesome at writing songs."

"Thanks, Brown!" Jason said happily. "BROWN HUG!"

"I thought it was a group…" Brown said, as Jason squeezed him tightly.

"Why would it be a group hug?" Jason said, still holding onto Brown. "It's just you." He smiled happily, then said, "Much better."

"Jason," Brown grunted, as Jason took the hint.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," Jason let go, as Brown straightened his shirt. "I guess I should go ask Nate now."

"And I'll ask Shane what's going on," Brown said, leading Jason out the door.

Brown made his way down to the lake, where he knew Shane loved to be.

As he scanned the waves, he saw his nephew walking by the water's edge, but he wasn't alone.

"SHANE!" Brown roared, as his nephew caught sight of him.

"Hey, Uncle Brown," Shane grinned moments later, walking up with Tess. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Brown smiled politely. "Tess, would you please excuse us?"

"Sure," Tess glanced between them, shrugged, then sauntered away.

"What's up, Uncle Brown?" Shane said, staring at Tess.

"You, and Tess, and you missing class?" Brown folded his arms, looking stern. "What's going on? Start from the beginning."

"OK, first, Mitchie…" Shane began, as Brown cut him off.

"You know this has nothing to do with Mitchie," Brown said. "This isn't like you, and you know it. And speaking of your attitude, what's with you and Tess?"

"That's none of your business," Shane stood his ground. "I can date anyone I want to. Especially when your ex-girlfriend cheats on you, with your ex-bandmate."

"Shane, just talk to her. You know, clear the air?" Brown suggested, doubting that Mitchie would do such a thing. "Maybe get her explanation of what happened?"

"Let me see…NO!" Shane spat out angrily. "It's not worth it. And neither is she."

"How would you know? Have you actually talked to her?" Brown said gently.

"I don't have to," Shane decided.

"So you just jump to your own conclusions? Believe whatever Tess tells you?" Brown smiled. "That's not like you at all. You're direct, so why don't you get the truth. From the actual source?"

"Don't tell me what to do," Shane was getting angry now. "She made her choice, and now I'm making mine."

"Shane, I may not be your father," Brown began, noticing Shane ignoring him. "All right, look at me. Just because people mess up the first time doesn't mean you shouldn't give them another chance. Get the picture?"

"You're not giving me a choice, are you?" Shane scoffed.

"Not a chance," Brown smiled. "Now go on. And don't you dare hurt Mitchie. She's a sweetheart, and you know better than anyone that she's perfect for you."

"Fine, but if she's wrapped around Nate, or any other guy, I'm not giving her another chance," Shane sighed. "It'll be over."

"Fair enough," Brown said. "Mind if I come with you to settle things?"

"Not a bit," Shane shrugged.

"That's my pop star nephew," Brown laughed.

"It's rockstar!" Shane said, annoyed.

AN: Was it good? Bad? Let me know in a review (hint, hint ;-)! )

Next up, more Smitchie. Or whatever else you'd call Shane and Mitchie having it out.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but I got really busy the last couple weeks, so I couldn't update, and then this past week, I got sick. Really sick. Like the kind where you're congested, your head feels like it's about to explode from all the coughing you've been doing, and you look like Rudolph, only you're not a reindeer.

Thanks to DemiLenaJonas and SapphireJKH for reviewing. You guys (OK, girls) are the best reviewers ever ;-)! Thanks so much for being 2 of my most consistent reviewers.

On a happier note, JEMI'S OFFICIAL! I love Jemi, and I really hope they last. I wouldn't want Demi and Joe to break each other's hearts. They're best friends, and I wouldn't want them to lose their friendship just because they decided not to date each other anymore (if they decided to break it off). What do you think? Do you think they really like each other as more than friends? Or do you think they're just doing it for publicity (because they're trying to promote Camp Rock 2)?

Speaking of which, did you see the Make A Wave music video? I love that song! I just wish I knew who played the piano for it. And I love how Joe looks like his old self (with the glasses, and the hair that he had before he went out with Camilla). And I love that Demi wants Joe to be himself (she says it suits him, and that he looks adorable with glasses). And Demi seemed really happy in that video, because she was always running off and excited, and Joe was chasing her and laughing. It seemed like they had lots of fun filming that day. And I love how Joe was trying to copy the dolphin (because he jumped in the air and tried to spin like it). And I love how they leaned back on each other (like the JB do in their concerts sometimes), and Demi pulled out so Joe would fall back (then Joe pulled out so Demi would fall back the second time). It seems like they really trust each other (and are really good friends, if not something more). And I hope they are really dating, and not just because of Camp Rock 2. And I don't want them to break up (but something tells me they will…I mean, Joe's 20, but Demi's only 17. And I don't think they'll be dating for a really long time. But I don't really know, so it could still happen.)

I know that was a really long AN, so here's the Smitchie you've been waiting forever. It's probably not that good, since I feel absolutely horrible right now.

Disclaimer: I own Connect 3. Only in my dreams ;-).

Chapter 30

"Connie, nice to see you hard at work as always. Mind if I have a sweet?" Brown gave Mrs. Torres a puppy dog pout, and Mrs. Torres looked stern.

"Oh, all right. Just one though," Mrs. Torres gave in. "You can have one too, Shane."

"Thank you," Shane smiled, picking one up and taking a bite. Even though he and Mitchie weren't currently speaking, he couldn't resist Mrs. Torres' food.

"Is there something on your mind?" Mrs. Torres said. "Like food?" She glanced from Brown to Shane, then shook her head. "Oh, I know, you want to talk to Mitchie. I'll get her, she's in the back."

"That's..." Shane was about to say OK and leave, but Mrs. Torres was already calling Mitchie.

"Go on, man, just do it," Brown said softly. Once he saw Mitchie come out, he said loudly, "Well, then, I'll leave you to your delicious work. Carry on." He saluted them all and walked away.

"Mom, what's…?" Mitchie said, her face paling at the sight of Shane, who looked as cool and collected as ever.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Mrs. Torres gushed. "I should leave you alone…I have more food to prepare." She rushed off before Mitchie could stop her.

"So," Shane said, after a long silence. "How've you been?"

"How've I been?" Mitchie glared at Shane. "You're the one who broke up with me in the first place, and you're asking me how I've been?"

"Hey, you're the one who cheated on me with my bandmate," Shane said angrily. "I mean, my ex-bandmate."

"What?" Mitchie said. "That's a lie!"

"No, it isn't," Shane said. "Tess told me. She knows everything that goes on at camp. And after you didn't deny it…How could I not put two and two together?"

"WHAT?" Mitchie was shocked. "Tess told you I cheated on you with Nate? And you actually believe her? How could you? You know what kind of person she is, and you're taking her side?" Mitchie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Tess isn't like that. She's changed," Shane insisted.

"No, you have. You're siding with Tess, and you kicked Nate out of the band after falsely accusing him of something he didn't even do?" Mitchie was stunned. "What happened to you, Shane?"

"I didn't falsely accuse him," Shane fought back. "I saw you guys together. And at least she understands what I'm going through. With you and Nate cheating on me, and stabbing me in the back…and I thought you were my friends."

"I am your friend, Shane," Mitchie said, unable to keep the tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'm more than that. I'm your girlfriend, and I love you, and you don't even know that I would never cheat on you. Especially not with Nate. He loves Caitlyn, and I love you."

"I don't know," Shane looked down, suddenly uncomfortable. "I want to believe you, but…I can't."

"You can't?" Mitchie said, her eyes still full of tears. "Did you ever stop and think that Tess was lying? That she's just pretending to understand so she can steal you away from me?"

"Maybe," Shane admitted. "But…"

"Look," Mitchie said, wiping away her tears and composing herself once again. She looked Shane straight in the eyes. "Believe me or not, I never cheated on you with Nate, and I would never do anything like that to hurt you."

"I don't know," Shane said uncertainly. "You really hurt me, Mitchie."

"Yeah, so did you," Mitchie looked sad for a moment. "If you don't trust me, then we can't be together." She started walking away, and Shane's heart broke at every step that Mitchie took, the distance between them getting larger by the second.

"Mitchie, wait," Shane said. "I don't know if I believe you yet, but I want to find out what really happened. Maybe Nate will have some answers. He always does."

"Fine," Mitchie said, sniffling. "Mom, I'm…"

"Go on, sweetie, It's OK with me. I've got the kitchen under control," Mrs. Torres said, watching them from a distance. "I heard everything you said. And Shane?"

"Yes, Mrs. Torres?" Shane asked.

"Don't you dare break Mitchie's heart…" Mrs. Torres looked stern.

"I know…" Shane said. "If I do, you'll make me flatter than a pancake."

"You got that right," Mrs. Torres said, shaking a rolling pin at him. Shane took that as his cue to leave with Mitchie.

"Nate?" Mitchie called out, as they made their way towards the Connect 3 cabin. "Are you here?"

Shane walked in, then back out. "He's not here."

"Looking for Nate?" A camper passed by them.

"Yeah, do you know where he is?" Mitchie asked.

"He went walking off with Caitlyn," the camper said, pointing across the campgrounds. "Towards that cabin over there." Mitchie recognized the cabin as her own.

"Thanks," Mitchie said, and walked over to her cabin with Shane.

Mitchie pulled out her key, and opened the door.

"Nate?" Mitchie said, just as she saw Nate and Caitlyn making out on Caitlyn's bed. Caitlyn was lying under Nate, and they were both moaning as they wrapped their arms around one another, battling for dominance.

"Nate?" Shane came in after Mitchie, then covered his eyes. "OK, I so did not need to see that."

"Um, guys?" Mitchie said louder, only to be ignored again. She turned to Shane, looking helpless.

"I know what'll make them come up for air," Shane grinned devilishly. He glanced at his watch. "OH NO, CLASS STARTS IN 2 MINUTES!"

"WHAT????" Nate and Caitlyn sprang apart and got up off the bed, busily grabbing their things. "Why didn't you tell me? You? No, not me. You!" They said the last part together, pointing at each other, then at themselves, then back at each other.

Shane started cracking up, and both of them looked mad. "That's not funny, Shane," Caitlyn said.

"You, and you?" Mitchie was still processing everything that had taken place. "When did you guys…?"

"Just now," Nate explained. "I came over, and tried to explain everything. Caitlyn wouldn't listen, so I sang a song I wrote that helped to explain things, and then Caitlyn got this dreamy look on her face and attacked me with her amazing lips, and then you two came in and ruined our moment."

"So you guys are back on?" Shane asked, still trying to get the mental image of Nate and Caitlyn writhing around on Caitlyn's bed out of his head.

"Totally," Caitlyn grinned, as Nate held her hand. "And he made it perfectly clear that nothing happened, and that it's not his or Mitchie's fault."

"And you believe him?" Shane still couldn't see how Caitlyn could be so forgiving.

"How could anyone not?" Caitlyn said, her eyes shining with love for Nate. "Nate's so sweet, and kind, and loving, and he's just so cute. He has the curliest hair. There's this one curl that's right in front," Caitlyn played with Nate's curl, and he blushed a bright red as Shane looked like he wanted to throw up. "And he has the most amazing smile, and his eyes…they're just…so…" She gazed at Nate, who was staring back at her, and they both had identical smiles on their faces. "And his lips…Mm…I can't wait to taste them again."

"Yeah, OK, I get the picture," Shane said irritably. "That's too much information for anyone to know. You're lucky my brain doesn't explode from reviewing the oh so wonderful mental images that you just gave me."

"You're just jealous 'cuz Nate and I are back together," Caitlyn teased. Shane didn't look happy.

"Wait, aren't you guys back together?" Nate said, finally tearing his eyes away from Caitlyn and glancing between Shane and Mitchie.

"Not yet," Mitchie said sadly, as Shane looked down.

"Can I borrow this?" Caitlyn didn't wait for an answer as she rolled up Nate's sheet music and whacked Shane with it.

"HEY!" Shane protested, as Caitlyn looked smug. "What was that for?"

"Caity, that was my music," Nate said grumpily. "And now it's all crumpled."

"So write it over," Caitlyn blinked her eyes flirtatiously, as Nate's expression melted.

"OK," Nate said softly, smiling at his girlfriend, who was beaming back at him.

"So why aren't you back together?" Caitlyn demanded.

"Shane doesn't trust me," Mitchie admitted truthfully.

"Dude, Mitchie's the most trustworthy person I know," Nate spoke up, earning an "Ahem" from Caitlyn. He looked sheepish, then quickly added, "I mean, the second most trustworthy person." He let out a sigh of relief as Caitlyn looked pleased. "I don't care if I'm in Connect 3 or not…OK, I do, but Shane, you can't leave Mitchie's heart in pieces. She doesn't deserve it. Mitchie's the sweetest…" He trailed off as he earned a glare from Caitlyn. "OK, second sweetest, nicest, most caring girl in the world, and you're lucky to have someone so amazing. And I don't like Mitchie like that. Mitchie's just a really good friend of mine, and I would never take advantage of our friendship like that. Besides, Caitlyn's the only girl I could ever love."

"Aww," Caitlyn melted as she heard Nate's heartfelt expression. She tackled Nate and attacked him with her lips. "I…love…you…too…Nate," Caitlyn hissed between kisses.

"OK, again, I so don't need to see that," Shane groaned, covering his eyes. Mitchie giggled.

"Don't make me come over there and make you get back together with Mitchie," Caitlyn sat up once she came up for air.

"I don't know," Shane said, looking a little scared. He wanted to start over with Mitchie, but he also didn't want to get put in the same vulnerable position again. "I just need some time…to think about everything that's happened."

"Yeah, me too," Mitchie agreed, surprising everyone.

"Wait, you too?" Caitlyn was speechless. She'd been almost positive that Mitchie would break down and beg Shane to take her back, and that Shane would apologize, making Mitchie cry, then Shane would dry her tears and start making out with Mitchie. "Mitchie, are…are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mitchie nodded, trying to sound as confident as she could. "I just need to, um, write a song about how I feel. That always seems to help me."

"Great idea," Nate encouraged her. "That's what I do whenever I don't know what to do."

"You know, I think I'll do that too," Shane said, making the situation even more tense. "I know I've got something to say, and it's all right here." He patted his heart, which made Mitchie's insides twist uncomfortably. "I'll get started on it right now." He ran off, as Caitlyn and Nate looked at Mitchie sympathetically.

"Shane's an idiot," Caitlyn said, just to make Mitchie feel better.

"No, he's not," Mitchie couldn't help but defend him. "He's just…"

"Confused? Perplexed? Baffled? Mystified? Befuddled? Confounded? Bamboozled?" Nate rattled off. He was about to add more to his list, but Caitlyn cut him off.

"Aww, there's my little genius," Caitlyn gushed as Nate blushed again. She tackled him and they started making out again.

"OK," Mitchie said to herself. "I'm just going to write a song then. Bye guys." She turned and left, not hearing a response from her friends other than moans and sighs of pleasure.

AN: So…what songs should Shane and Mitchie write? Do you have any ideas? Something about heartbreak and not being able to trust someone…Maybe there's a JB song (or Demi song) about it, but I just can't think anymore right now :-(.

I know you wanted Shane and Mitchie back together, but I had to make this believable, so…I'm sorry for not getting Smitchie back together again. And if Nate and Caitlyn getting back together seemed rushed, I didn't know how else to write it. What do you think? Let me know in a review, OK? I don't mind if it's flames or not. I really want to know what you think.


End file.
